Marry me Lucy
by hearts a heavy burden x
Summary: Nicholas asks Lucy to marry him but she says no. Solange then doubts her and thinks she is cheating on him when hunter sees her with another guy. So is she cheating on Nicholas?
1. Chapter 1

**Solange pov**

"fuck you Nicholas!" Lucy shouted stomping down the stairs. Nicholas ran after her he grabbed her arm. "let go!" she screamed. "Lucy!" he pleaded. "please just think about it" he said softly she pulled her arm free "no Nicholas. It's too much too fast" she walked out the front door. I stood there in confusion. "what did you do!" I slapped Nicholas. "I asked her to marry me!" he said running out the door. He asked her to marry him! I can't believe it. "Mom!" I shouted, instead of mom i got dad,Sebastian,Isabeau and Quinn. "Nicholas just drove away my only best friend and I'll probably not find another" i wailed as i sat down on the floor. Quinn sat next to me "what did he do to her?" he said putting his arm around me. "He asked her to marry him! and she told him to fuck off." Quinn laughed "sounds like Lucy". Dad kneeled down and looked at me "Why do i have the feeling your mother has something to do with this, she seems to be hiding , usually you and her have the girl talks" he sighed. "she'll come back sweetheart." I nodded and stood up. "I can't believe he would do that why." Sebastian spoke up "he probably did it because he can't imagine himself without her and as a possession thing, just incase any rogue vamps decide to attack oh and so people at her school would know"

I stood up and punched the wall, it cracked in several places. "that's not a good enough reason!" i screamed. Sebastian pulled me away from the wall "calm down!" he whispered. The front door reopened, Nicholas. I rn towards him "i am going to kill you" i jumped on him and punched,kicked and slapped him until Sebastian and Quinn jumped in. I walked away and slammed my room door and lay in my bed. I grabbed my phone and texted Lucy:_where r u we need to talk x _I heard the door knock. "go away" I sighed the door opened. Nicholas. I glared at him. He closed the door and sat on the bed. "Look i know your mad but Lucy is a good friend."nicholas said I nodded "why did you do it?" I asked. He put his hand through his hair "I was jealous, i see Lucy out with her friends, she is always beside this one guy with long black hair, Nobody knows about us. I panicked and messed up" I could see a tear running down his face. I wiped it away and gave him a hug. "Thats chase she would never I'm sure she will come back to you, although she will find out you stalk her when she is with her friends" i smiled. He laughed and stood up "thanks for listening." and he left my room

"Kieran can't you get your helious-ra people to go find her!"I pleaded,he just stared at me and shook his head. I sipped my coffee. The coffee shop was small and i thought Lucy would be here. "can you not get them to look out for her to make sure she is safe" Kieran sighed and said "Hunter seen her yesterday night" I jumped in my seat and hit him "why didn't you tell me! where was she,was she okay?" Kieran glared "I didn't tell you because she was with a guy." My eyes burst open "who was she with " I was practically on top of Kieran now. He put his hands on my shoulder trying to calm me down. then he said" Hunter described as tall, long dark hair and with blue eyes" I sighed and threw my fist at the table. "she was with chase!"

**Lucy pov**

I looked at my phone,7 misscalls from Nicholas , 3 texts from Solange and another 6 texts from Nicholas. I slid my phone onto the bedside table. I didn't want to talk i wanted to talk, I wanted to think. I curled up on my bed. I still didn't understand why Nicholas would ask me to marry him so soon. Of course i love him but I'm not ready for marriage. What was he minute we were kissing on his bed and then he is down on his knee asking me to marry him. I closed my eyes trying to banish the memory. It didn't work all i could see was his eyes pleading me. I got up and looked outside, i should text Solange to let her know I'm okay. _hey sol I'm ok just thinking over everything x. _Her response was quick : _please come back u can avoid Nic x please. _I smiled considering the idea and i texted her : _sorry can't it's to hard I'm not ready to face him yet but lets meet for coffee x. _I went down stairs and sat on the couch waiting for a response. my phone beeped i looked : _yes now. x_

I seen Solange sitting at the window as i walked up to the coffee shop. I waved and i could swear her face lit up at that moment. She hugged me tightly when i got in. She had already ordered the coffee. I sat down beside her. "so where have you been hiding?" she asked. I laughed at her "well a bit of here,there and everywhere" Solange smiled and then frowned. "Kieran said that hunter saw you with chase." I sighed"he is just a friend" Solange looked at me "you sure?" she grinned. "nope" I joked. If only she knew I wasn't joking


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy pov**

"when are you coming back?" Solange asked i smiled "after i think stuff over and get the confidence to even see Nicholas" i said she nodded. She looked at her watch "i have to go"she stood up, i waved goodbye to her. she said she wouldn't say anything to anyone and i trusted her. I left with a to go cup and walked through town. Everyone looked happy , they had normal lives though. They didn't have to deal with vampire monarchy , a boyfriend who trys to propose to you when your still in school. They were normal. I walked pass a tv shop and looked through the window at a 40 inch television. "Why do you need a tv" I turned to see Chase. He smiled i blushed. It felt wrong to blush at him, especially after everything with Nicholas and me joking with Solange. "hi, I was just looking." I started walking up the street he followed. He nodded "so are you going to tell me about whats worrying you?" My eyes burst open "how did you know something is wrong" i said. He sighed and looked at me "Lucy it's you I've known you for 5 years, i know when you worry" he explained. I shook my head "It's nothing" I hated lying to him but he could know and anyway how would i tell him. Oh by the way my vampire boyfriend asked to marry me and i told him to fuck off and i left him standing there. Yeah because that would go so well. "It was nice to see you chase but i have to go" I waved goodbye and jogged off.

I got home and unlocked the door. I put the keys in the bowl in the hallway. I heard shuffling in the livingroom. Someone was in my house. I creeped through the hallway to the kitchen. I opened the drawer next to the sink grabbed a knife. I creeped back through the hallway. stood outside the livingroom. The door opened i leaped onto the mystery person and plunged my knife into their stomach. "ow,Lucy! stop!" the guy shouted. I blinked. Sebastian. "oh Sebastian, I'm sorry" I said as i pulled the knife out of his stomach and got off of him. He sighed "it's fine, i shouldn't have broke into your house." His wound healed instantly but his blue t-shirt was still ripped and stained with blood. "yeah, so why are you here?" I asked. Sebastian looked at the couch, i sat down and he followed. "I want you to talk to Nicholas." He said. Why didn't i think that he would ask this. "look Sebastian, I'm not ready to talk to him and i will when i am" i said. Sebastian nodded and he stood up "i really think you should talk to him soon."he said as he left the livingroom.

**Nicholas pov**

Why was i an idiot. I know i shouldn't try to text her because i know she won't reply. Was i being to pushy. I just and to see her. Look into her big brown eyes again. Hold her in my arms. I missed her. I have ruined everything. I sat on the edge of her bed looking around, i picked up a photo of us, we looked so happy we were smiling and in the background there was the lake. The same lake where she collapsed at the sight of her own blood during a hel blar attack. I got off of bed and shuffled down the stairs to the livingroom. Solange was sitting on the couch. she was chewing her nails "whats wrong" i asked she looked up and quickly clasped her hands. "nothing" she answered I knew she was lying. She only bites her nails when she's worried and nervous or is hiding something. "sol, you're lying I'm your brother, I live in the same house as you,I know your lying"i said sitting down next to her. she looked at me and sighed. "I met up with Lucy today." I was shocked I thought she would say something about that sap of a boyfriend. "what did she say? how was she?" i asked. Solange looked down "she said she needs time to think,so she isn't coming back here anytime soon." I nodded and said "i just want to see her for a minute, to see that she is okay" i said. The livingroom door opened Sebastian walked in. His shirt was covered in blood. "what happened!" Solange said as she stood up to go look at the stain. "Sol I'm fine just a little blood and i ran into the knife." Sebastian explained. "who done it" i asked. Sebastian looked at me "Quinn, we were joking around in the kitchen and well he stabbed me" I looked at Solange she didn't look like she was believing him. she walked out the room . she stared at Sebastian suspiciously as she left. I looked at Sebastian "you saw Lucy didn't you?" i said. Sebastian looked at the floor "what gave it away" he smiled. "her defense weapon is a knife and she likes aiming at the stomach." i said Sebastian laughed and said "i tried to get her to come see you but she says she needs time" I sighed and said "i fed up of people saying that" I stood up and walked out the livingroom and out of the house. I stared up the car and started driving to Lucy's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy pov**

I head the door slam open , I sat on the edge of the bed my nail half painted. "Lucy!" I heard a voice .I put the nail varnish bottle on the bed side table. I tried to open the window but it was too late Nicholas had made it into the room. "so you can't even look at me now?" I turned to face him "no, it's just I'm not ready to talk to you yet." I said as i shut the window. i sat on the bed Nicholas joined me. "we need to sort this." I shook my head "no,not now" I stood up and walked out of my room. Nicholas followed me i grabbed my keys. I ran down my front yard to my car and started the engine. Nicholas stood in front of my car "stop!" he shouted. I stared at him, his eyes where watery. I could feel mine filling up. I stopped the engine and hit my head off the steering wheel. a tear slipped down my face. Nicholas opened my door and took my hand. "come inside." he said. "I promise no talking" he smiled. I jumped out the car.

The no silence thing didn't last long. We sat on the couch talking away. "So have you seen the new transformers movie? " he asked. "hell yes i wasn't going to miss it" He laughed at me. "you know who i saw the other day" I looked at him. "Lynn forest." he said My eyes flared open. "Lynn forest the one Logan used to date.?" Nicholas nodded. I hadn't heard from her since Logan dumped her and her big brother came to try to beat him up and almost caught them drinking blood. That was the same day Helena decided that her sons were not allowed to date humans. "I'm sorry i freaked out at you." I said looking at Nicholas. He looked surprised that I'd said it. "I'm sorry i asked,i was jealous." I looked at him puzzled then he said,"I saw you with one of your friends,Chase i thought that you were going to like him more than me one day and well i panicked" I looked at him he was looking at his hands. I took one. "I understand, these past few days i felt like maybe chase was the right guy but when we talked it just wasn't right, all i wanted was you" Nicholas leaned close to me and stared into my eyes. "i love you"he whispered. "I love you too" I said his lips pressed against mine, they tasted sweet. He put his hand on around my waist "lets start fresh" he said i nodded definitely.

**Nicholas pov**

This is all i will ever want. Me and Lucy together. Happy. Like nothing ever happened. I had my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head. I shifted and Lucy sat up. "want to go get coffee?" i asked. Lucy blinked "really? but we never do couple stuff" she said. I smiled "yes but that was then unknown Nicholas and Lucy now it's Nicholas and Lucy " i explained i saw her face lit up "So no more hiding?" she asked. "hell no" i we left.

Instead of coffee i took her out for dinner. At the restaurant , we only had to wait 10 minutes for a table. I pulled her chair out and when she sat i pushed her in. I sat across from her and took her hand. "were you always a romantic or were you just hiding it from me" she joked. I laughed and shook my head "almost losing you has changed me." I admitted. She smiled "well without you i felt lonely and i didn't even touch a piece of chocolate" she said. Lucy without chocolate was like depriving a child of food. The waiter came and gave us our menu's and we ordered spaghetti for two. "no chocolate really?" Lucy nodded. "we will definitely be ordering some chocolate fudge ice cream for dessert." she laughed. She blew me kisses. since the table was to big to lean over. "oh we need to go to that new mini golf place that just opened up out of town" she said. "theme?" i asked curiously. "It's pirate themed, the brochure has a picture of the inside and there's this big pirate ship and a life-size johnny depp, why is everywhere there's a pirate theme he's always there" she said sarcastically. "hmmm wonder why"i played along putting my finger on my chin and giving her a glaikit expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy pov**

I felt like i was walking on air. Everything was okay again, me and Nicholas were back together. Everything was normal. my phone vibrated i checked the screen Chase. i deleted it. i hoped Nicholas got home okay and safe. my phone buzzed again i looked ,chase again i deleted it again. Why was he so eager to talk to me, i didn't need to know. i got up and went through to the kitchen , i was in the mood for ice cream. i opened the freezer and grabbed the cookie dough and then a spoon.

**Solange pov**

I felt queasy lying in bed, i was unsure to what was wrong with me. Kieran lay beside me stroking my hair gently. "you okay" he asked. i groaned my reply. "I'm guessing that is a no, why don't you get a glass of water." i shook my head. i didn't feel like moving, i would probably end up being sick. he kissed my cheek "I will go get some for you" he said sliding of the bed. I watched him leave and close the door. The door re opened i looked up it was mum. she came and sat on the edge of the bed. "i hear you feeling poorly" she said, poorly was an understatement i felt rotten. she put her hand on my forehead. "your burning up , which is quite worrying" she said and then shouted "Quinn go get a bucket or basin for Solange!" her shouting hurt me head i curled up under the duvet. Dad poked his head round the door "she ill?" he said softly my mum nodded "I'll go call the doctor" he said as he left. Dad had a special doctor for vampires, dr. malco he practically wrote the book on vampire medicine, I'm sure him and hyacinth had a thing in paris when she was younger before she married my uncle. mum looked down at me and sighed "soon you will be good as new" it didn't feel like that was the case.

The doctor was actually quick on coming out. He was examining me with a stethoscope which was really cold. My family and Kieran had piled into my room. The doctor frowned he went into his bag and rummaged. he brought out a beaker "Solange I'm going to need you to pee in this" I stared at him. "I don't need to go"I moaned. he sighed "just try". I got up and took the beaker . the room started spinning. I shook my head and started walking to the bathroom. lucky for him I managed to fill the beaker. Dr. Malco took it and put temperature monitors and took a sample, then he consulted his took an hour of awkwardness and tiredness untill he came back in my room. "Solange may I have a word outside" I nodded, my family looked less than amused. I went outside and shut the door. "I don't know how to say this but I think you might be pregnant" that woke me up . "I could be wrong but have you had intercourse with anyone?" I was stunned, me and Kieran did a few weeks back but we were protected. I thought it was hard to get pregnant if you were a vampire. This was going to be worse news for my parents than Nicholas proposing to Lucy. "no" I lied "I haven't ever done it" he nodded "well I will re-examine your urine sample when I get home" he said. Telling my parents that he had to re-examine the urine sample wasn't good they were not amused. I didn't tell them about the pregnancy theory, he even said they didn't need to know. All I knew was that I had to see Lucy.

I managed to get to Lucy's house by pleading with my parents, i told them Lucy always makes things better. I arrived and found her on the couch watching an old Disney movie. she paused the movie, swallowed a chunk of cookie dough and said "what is so urgent that you had to come in the middle of the black cauldron?" she smiled I kicked my shoes off and sat beside her. "Lucy I'm pregnant!" I cried, her face dropped "sol! how could you me so carless" I glared at her "we used protection!" I said. she sighed "they are only 99 percent affective, did you not watch that episode of friends when Rachel gets pregnant!" I knew that, I just believed that I would never get pregnant. "have you told anyone" I shook my head. "sol! your suppose to tell your parents instead of leaving it all with me!, now I have to lie to Nicholas" Lucy moaned. then I got an idea "why don't you say yes to Nicholas and get married and then I will tell my parents and then they can choose the problem to shout at" Lucy glared. "I am not going to say yes to Nicholas just because of your problem!" I nodded and said "your right I shouldn't put you on the spot like that, will you ever say yes to him?" I asked she looked to the floor "yeah I would because I love him" I smiled , I'm so glad she has realised that. "then you would be officially my sister" I said. "oh and I would be an aunty" I laughed and said "so the jokes start now?" I stood up , Lucy looked alarmed "where are you going?" I smiled "going to get a spoon you can't eat all that by yourself" she glared at me "watch me" I laughed "no , you will share fatty, your legs are getting chunky" Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy pov**

I lay awake in the middle of the night. Solange was asleep beside me, i just couldn't believe she was pregnant especially with Kieran child ... creepy. It didn't help I kept getting messages from Chase. I stared at the ceiling thinking "I'm guessing you can't sleep either" Solange said rolling over, i guess she was awake then. "no.I keep getting texts from chase and i don't want to talk right now." Solange stared "why?" Solange asked. "i want to focus on me and Nicholas right now" I explained. sol sat up "or you truly love him but can't face him cause you also love someone else" she said dramatically, we both started laughing. "why don't you join drama school" I asked "well i think all the other pupils would get jealous of my talent" we laughed and lay back down.i closed my eyes but still i wasn't tired. "we need to get to sleep" I said as sol nodded. "i think the ice cream isn't going to let us and your house is cold." Solange complained. "yeah i haven't played the heating bill, wanna jump in the car and go to your house" i asked "yes"solange said already getting up.

**Nicholas pov**

I heard the door open when i was in the kitchen. I walked out to the hallway to see Lucy and Solange in pyjamas with Lucy's bags. Lucy waved "couldn't sleep, the house is too cold" she explained. Solange smiled at me "I can put my own pyjamas on instead of Lucy's" Solange laughed running upstairs to her room to get changed. i walked over to Lucy and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her gently. "missed you" I said. she looked at me funny "it's been 4 hours since we had dinner" she said twisting her hands in my hair. "I know but I love you so that means I can miss you when I want" i smirked. "never get your hair cut i like it this length" she smiled , she wasn't even paying attention, classic Lucy. "what shampoo do you use?" she ask her hands still entwined in my hair. I rolled my eyes "not telling" I teased. Lucy glared released my hair and broke free in my arms. "fine I'll just go away" she started walking very slowly. I wrapped my arms round her waist and dragged her into the kitchen. "I'm not letting you go that easy"I whispered in her ear, I kissed te back of her neck gently. "oh really. what are you going to do if I try to escape" she said, i could tell she was smiling. "I will eat you!" I shouted jokingly I kissed her neck repeatedly, i could smell her blood underneath which signalled i was getting hungry, she fake screamed. The door burst open Sebastian ,Quinn and Connor had piled in "stop!" they shouted. Me and Lucy stood there in silence and then burst out laughing.

"why did you do that?" Sebastian asked staring at us coldly. "we were just joking around" I explained. Lucy was still giggling over the whole thing. "scared the shit out of us!" Quinn shouted clearly wasn't amused that we had pranked them without actually meaning to. "sorry" i said , Lucy stopped laughing and said "I'm going to bed now" she pecked me on the cheek. "goodnight" i said as she walked out the room. Conner turned and said"going upstairs who's coming?" none of us answered him so he turned and left. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a blood pack "anybody else hungry?" Sebastian nodded so i handed him one Quinn just stood there. I drained the bag dry and then Sebastian said "Nicholas something is wrong with Solange, the doctor is one of the best, he never fails, i think she's hiding something from us." I knew this because it was just suspicious that she was ill but he couldn't work it out. "what this got to do with me?" i asked. "Lucy is Solange's best friend so she knows everything about Solange, we need you to seduce the answer out of her" i stared at him, I could do that to her , I couldn't lie to her "I can't" I said. Quinn glared "if you won't I will" he smirked I shook my head "no you wouldn't you have hunter" Quinn nodded "good point so you will just have to" i sighed i didn't just want to use her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Solange pov**

I waited in my room for Kieran, I was looking at my hands , were they going to get fat?. I was sitting on my bed. I had no idea how I was going to tell him and i couldn't ask Lucy because Nicholas was taking her out on a date. I saw my door handle move i looked up and saw him walk in. I smiled to show him everything was okay and then dropped the smile when he closed the door. He came and sat beside me and took my hand into his. "Kieran I don't know how to say this..." I started but he interrupted "I love you to" he smiled as he hugged me. I couldn't help but smile even though he knew that's not what I wanted to say. I sighed "Kieran I'm pregnant" I could see his face go pale , clearly Helios-Ra doesn't prepare you for this. "you sure?" he said gently still holding my hand. I nodded "the doctor said so yesterday but I lied and said that I have never done it" I said quietly. Kieran hugged me "everything going will be fine" he reassured me, I could see in his eye he wasn't fine he looked like he was going to explode. "why don't you go and process this and my family don't know yet so your okay for now."

**Nicholas pov**

getting her out of the house was the easy part of mission : G.L.O.O.T.H.A.S.H- Get Lucy Out of The House And Seduce Her (Quinn came up with the codename). The next part was going to be tricky seducing her. we were sitting on her bed, her head was resting on my shoulder and our hands entwined. I kissed her forehead gently. she looked into my eyes "i love you" she smiled. Quinn also gave me tips on how to seduce her into giving me the answer.**Tip 1**. the make out stage.I released her hand and put mine to her face. I leaned in quickly and kissed her roughly. She put her arms around my shoulders and kissed me back. Tip 1 complete. I kissed her some more.**Tip 2**. a bit of convo , I put my hands on her waist and moved them round. "I love you"I said pausing the kiss for a moment. Lucy nodded "right back at you" Her lips were so soft and warm.**tip 3** trap her I pushed her down and sat on top of her , she looked at me oddly. "and what are you planning to do" she said playfully.**tip 4** the out right truth"what is Solange hiding from us?" I asked, Lucy looked shocked. she slapped me "you used me,how could you!" she yelled. Trying to squirm from underneath me. "Nicholas I don't know anything" she sighed and continued "I wish I did and believe me i asked but she refused to tell me" i could see a tear slide from her eye. I got off of her and we sat up. "I mean we are best friends and she would tell me ,does that mean she doesn't trust me!" she cried ,i put my arm around her and kissed her "I'm sorry"I whispered , she nodded "it's okay"

Quinn was disappointed that I didn't get the answer . "Nic! she lied to you. she knows , girls can cry on cue you know" Quinn shouted he turned to Logan who was reading a magazine,not really paying attention "can you believe him Logan" Quinn fumed. Maybe he was right maybe Lucy was more of a liar than i thought. Deceptive bitch. "she was very convincing" i said. Quinn just glared "weak!" and he walked away.. Solange came in "what are you lot arguing about now?" she asked. Logan looked up from his magazine "Quinn is shouting at Nicholas because of his failed attempt to seduce Lucy" he smirked and got back to reading. "ewww I really didn't need to know that you were trying to have sex with my best friend." she went the fridge and got out some chocolate. "yeah you did, you asked." Logan smirked. You just had to love Logan sometimes. "I'm so going to talk to text Lucy about you guys talking about hers and Nicholas' sex life." she smirked and skipped out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy pov**

I drove into the drake compound and when I got to the front door , Solange opened it ,the dogs came pounding at me. I clapped them all and waved hello to her. Solange dragged me into her room, I sat on her bed and she closed the door. "Kieran freaked out" she cried as she sat beside me. "I bet you he didn't and you are just over exaggerating as per usual." she glared at me "he bolted just after I told him" she explained. "he just needs time" I said. "Lucy I'm pregnant there isn't much time" she moaned. "you have 9 months" I said but she just shook her head "no cause I'm already showing and soon people will notice..." the door burst open Quinn and Nicholas stood there. "your pregnant!" they shouted. shit. they over heard. damn vampires and their sensitive hearing. Solange turned a new shade of pale "don't tell anyone else" she said and then added "I will kill you if you do" Quinn shit the door "this is why you were ill" he said Solange nodded "I lied to the doctor said I haven't done it,so he is now looking through his books because he is confused" Solange confessed. Nicholas sat down next to me "now I know why you lied to me" Solange look up "you lied to him for me" she smiled and put a hand on her heart , obviously it wasn't beating but i still believe it's there, it can't just poof away. "how could you have been so stupid!" Quinn said bitterly.

There was a large awkward silence. I hated awkward silences they just built a big wall of tension. Solange broke the silence first "you guys won't tell right" Solange sounded scared. Quinn and Nicholas nodded. "if we told mom and dad Kieran would be a dead man. and I think you should name it Quinn" Quinn smirked and added "then it will be destined to have good looks" Solange laughed "what if it's a girl?" she asked. Quinn smiled "Quinn can be a boy or a girl's name, she can be a little heart breaker" trust Quinn to make Solange child a heart breaker. "if is a girl it should be named Lucy." I said. "just please don't name it lucky , the name will haunt her for life" we all laughed.

**Nicholas pov**

I had to clear my head. I just couldn't believe she was pregnant. I walked through the damp forest. Leaves were sticking to my shoes. How could i keep this from my parents. That was the problem, i couldn't. my mother knew all of us especially when we are lying to her and hiding stuff from her. I needed to do something , kill some hel-blar . It's just finding the suckers. I got on my motorcycle and drove off the farm.

Driving the bike always calmed me. Feeling the wind rush through my hair. I rushed through streets. I ended up at Lucy'S house. I tapped on her window gently. Her window opened. She looked tired maybe I should stop visiting her in the middle of the night. I climbed through "your parents in?" I asked quietly. She nodded "they are asleep though." she explained. we sat on the edge of her bed, her hand in mine. "your worried about Solange" I nodded I was she was young, she shouldn't even think about having kids , she is only sixteen. "I knew you would be, but your are strong and you can hide this " she smiled. I hoped I could because if mom found out now she would kick all our butts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quinn pov**

He wrapped his hand round my neck. I knew he was bluffing, he would never snap my neck. I mean he is my brother. Sebastian gripped my throat tighter. I smirked at him. "i know you , know something about Solange" he shouted in my face,I felt his spit in the corner of my eye.I dropped the smirk "i know nothing."i said. "you're lying" he shouted. Who know i would be the one to sit and drop hints. damn. Solange was going to eat me. Sebastian released his grip and walked away "i will find out what your hiding" he said as he disappeared. Nicholas grabbed my arm and pushed me into Solange's room.

Solange was reading on her looked up at us as Nic closed the door. "whats going..." Nic cut her off. "this dumbass thought he would be a smartass and drop hints at Sebastian" Nicholas explained. Solange stood up and started hitting me with her book. i stepped back. "please stop"i said. "now he is going to ask questions and you two are going to end up telling him and he is going to tell mom." she started hitting me again. books hurt. i held her arms "he isn't going to find out cause me and Nic are going to keep our lips sealed." I smiled . she nodded and said "you better" she sat back down. Nicholas sat beside her and asked "you heard from Kieran?" she shook her head "no , I haven't heard anything from him" she started crying. i put my arm around her "you have us , you don't need him , you just need to know that you're not alone"

**Sebastian pov**

I almost had the answer out of him. I punched the wall. My knuckles bleed but healed quickly. Quinn is so smug. Thinking I wouldn't notice that he knew. Nicholas knew something too. Him and Quinn , I will find out what is going on. They were hiding something and it's about Solange. I knew what to do. Find and hurting the weakest .

I pulled up Lucy's drive way. I walked up the dark path. I opened Lucy's front door slowly and carefully. She was sitting on the couch, looking rather confused. "Lucy I'm sorry" I explained. I rushed to her and grabbed her by the neck. "Sebastian, you're hurting me whats going on" she whimpered. I tightened my grip. "Tell me about Solange" I shouted. "no"she said. I threw her across the room. Her head hit a wall. She grabbed a stake out of her sock she chucked it at me and it landed in my stomach. I could smell her blood dripping down her neck. I ran toward he and smacked her. She put a hand to her face in pain. She pulled another stake out of her top and stabbed me again in the stomach. I pushed her back into the wall. I doubled over clenching my stomach tightly. clearly I wasn't going to get an answer out of her.

**Nicholas pov**

I knew everything was bad when i saw Sebastian's car in Lucy's drive. Especially after he threatened Quinn. I ran into the house and saw Sebastian clenching his stomach where two stakes were hanging. Lucy was sitting up against the wall. Bleeding. "hi" she smiled. i sighed and said "Sebastian, could you not have just asked Solange what is wrong" Sebastian nodded "I'm starting to see that now" I walked over to Sebastian and pulled out one stake and then the other. I walked over to Lucy slowly "you okay?" i asked she nodded then stood up slowly "Sebastian please never do that again." Lucy said.

Me,Sebastian and Lucy ran up the stairs to Solange's room. we barged in Solange was reading. she looked up she saw the dry stains of blood on Lucy and Sebastian. "what happened?" she asked. "you need to tell people Solange, before more of us get hurt." she sighed and then nodded. Lucy pushed Sebastian on the bed. "you'll need a seat." she smiled. Solange looked into Sebastian's eyes. "I'm pregnant." she confessed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy pov**

Sebastian was not taking this well. He was pacing up and down Solange's room , swearing under his breath. Nicholas took my hand. Solange was looking at her feet. "are my feet going to swell up?" she asked. I laughed and then said "maybe." Solange sighed "damn" Sebastian looked up "you are all okay with this?" he asked. me and Nicholas nodded. "so is Quinn" i said. "please don't tell mom and dad" Solange pleaded. "and why not sol it's going to get out eventually especially when you get fat!" Sebastian shouted. I hit him "keep it down!" i shouted. "Solange your going to have to tell them!" Sebastian said. I didn't want them to know now. "does Kieran know?" Sebastian asked, i nodded. "he hasn't taken it well, I haven't heard from him since" . This must have really enraged Sebastian, i could see a vein on his forehead pop out . "he has run a way from you!" Sebastian said as he opened the door quickly. Shit. I looked at Solange. "now you screwed."

**Solange pov**

I had managed to keep this a secret for the majority of the week. But now I couldn't hide anything. There was no covering up in why Sebastian was holding Kieran by the throat in our hallway. Mum was watching looking confused. "why did you hide this Solange?" she asked quietly. I sighed and looked at my feet "i thought you would kill Kieran and would get over protective over me" I explained. it was true I was scared about what would happen. Mum stroked my face. she turned to Sebastian. "let Kieran go he and Solange can go talk alone about their issues, while I talk to you about you controlling issues"mum said. Lucy snorted. mum looked at her "you should go and tell your boyfriend,my son to stop sharing your sex life around my house." Lucy went pale, she defiantly wasn't expecting that one. Quinn laughed , mum smiled at him and said "Quinn, you need to talk to you girlfriend about your commitment issues" Quinn rolled his eyes "it's not my fault I was born with good looks and a dashing smile" he said as he walked away.

Me and Kieran were walking outside. He took my hand and said "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you since you told me but I have actually been doing stuff to help us"he paused then continued "and for the baby" I looked at him, I was confused what could he do. "I went out and bought baby clothes, yellow paint and bottles" he did that for us, that means he cares and he isn't going to leave me,I thought. I smiled "that is amazing, I like yellow." he smiled at me. "should we go inside it's getting cold" I nodded and we headed inside.

we lay on the bed , Kieran arms wrapped around me. "you know your brother has some grip" he asked. I nodded and said "yeah Lucy told me" Kieran looked confused , so i explained what had happened before Sebastian had dragged him by the neck all the way here. "Quinn wants me to name the baby after him" I said jokingly. Kieran laughed and said "We can consider it if all other options fail"

**Lucy pov**

I can't believe Nic talks about our sex life with his brothers. I sat in the spare room, arms crossed staring at him.I decided that i should fall out with him and that I should give him the silent treatment. He was pacing "please stop acting like a child and stop giving me the silent treatment" Nic shouted. "oh , so you decide to call me a child to make things better!" I said as I stood up. Nic looked to the floor and said "I'm sorry and technically we didn't talk about our sex life, we just said how it was non existant when I tried to seduce you" I looked into his eyes "it's okay , it's not your fault you can't seduce me" I said as I glided out the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quinn pov**

I hated awkward talks with Hunter. I hated mom more for bringing up my commitment issues to hunter. The silence was long. I really had to get this over and done with. "i don't have commitment issues. unless you think we have issues? we are doing okay right?" i said innocently i know i have commitment issues but it's hard to change who you are. Hunter glared at me "yes we have issues!" she said and then continued "if we go fo a walk every girl is checking you out and then you act almighty because some girl just checked you out. You act as if I'm you possession sometimes and you constantly want sex!" Hunter stood up and stormed out the room.I wasn't expecting that. I was hoping she would say we didn't have issues. This hit me hard. It was a lot to take in. I must have really pissed her off for her to leave the room.

**Lucy pov**

It felt so good to be home, to have a break from the drakes for at least a couple of hours. Plus most of my clothes are here. I decided to have a bath because it made me happy. Especially when the bubbles smell like strawberry. Lying in the bath did wonders for my back, staking hostile vampires was hard work. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly.

I knew the peace and quiet wouldn't last. But i was still surprised when Nicholas burst through the bathroom door. luckily I had lots of bubbles to maintain my dignity**.** "Lucy I'm sorry to interrupt but we got to go find hunter." he said. I sighed realising i would have to get out my bath. "pass me my towel" i said as i pointed to the towel rack. He threw it at me and turned away, i stood up and wrapped the towel around me. "wait in the living room." i said as i went into my bedroom. I quickly got dressed into my black jeans and a white tank top and met Nicholas. He stood awkwardly looking at a picture of Gandhi. I tied my wet hair up. "let's go"

Nicholas drives like a demon. "I'm guessing talking about their commitment issues didn't help" i said, saying this reminded me that i had fallen out with Nicholas. we still hadn't sorted that out yet. "no ,it didn't because Quinn acted like an ass" Nicholas explained. "where do you think she would be?" Nic asked. "I guess at the helious-ra academy punching someone." Nic nodded and speed the car up.

Helious-ra academy looked dull. Reminded me a lot of prison. I looked over to Nicholas "you stay here, you know because you're a vamp and they don't like vamps" i smiled , he didn't look impressed. "Fine" he mumbled. I went straight to the gym ,where me and hunter usually train. the first thing i notice about hunter is her long blonde hair. which is usually tied back. She was punching a bag. Quite viciously. "hunter!" i shouted from across the gym. she looked and sighed. she continued to punch. "I'm guessing Quinn got you here" she said. I nodded "i think you should talk to each other." she rolled her eyes "yeah cause that worked the first time" Quinn was an ass when he thought he had done nothing wrong. "fine stay here and punch that bag but it ain't going to get you and Quinn sorted" i said as i left the gym. I looked back and she was looking down at her feet . success

**Solange pov**

I'm fat. over night i have become fat. I looked at my reflection in my mirror. I had a bump. Inside the bump was a baby. The thought of that made me feel woozy and it scared me a little. I lay down in bed. I'm even getting lazy. great.


	11. Chapter 11

**Solange pov**

Hyacinth was going over the top with this baby thing. Especially with the Victorian baby dresses. It made me think she has waited for this moment her whole life. sitting in her room on the long couch, Hyacinth continued to talk about the clothes that she kept handing me.I sighed, boredom was spreading across the corners of my mind. I wondered if Hunter would talked to Quinn. I hope they would , you can tell he loves her by the way he looks at her. I also think Lucy and Nicholas would get married because then we would be officially family. Then she could live with us... better yet we could get rid of Nicholas and have spare room, which i could convert into an art room. I could have display cases for my pottery. Sounds like a plan.

**Hunter pov**

I felt bad. I had been wrong about Quinn. Yes we had some issues but we needed to fix them together. Not by himself. He shouldn't have to change for me. I drove along the main road over the speed limit. Quinn would say i was doing a Nicholas a t this point. Damn Lucy for making me feel guilty about shouting at Quinn. I just knew when she left that i had been wrong and i had to talk to Quinn. I bet Lucy was smirking right now.

Arriving at the Drake home, the lights were on and i could see shadows moving. I parked up and walked inside to find everyone. Lucy, Solange and Nicholas were leaning on the banister. Logan,Isabeau and Quinn were standing within doorways. Everybody else was standing randomly in the hallway. "told you" Lucy shouted and then continued to say " you owe my fifty Logan!". great, my defeat had turned into a bet. I really shouldn't have guessed otherwise. I looked at Quinn, he nodded at me and went upstairs I followed him trying to keep up with his fast pace.

We sat on the edge of his bed, in silence. I took his hand in mine, "Quinn i was wrong to shout at you" i said. Quinn nodded and said "it's okay you did say some things that were truthful and I will change for you". he looked into my eyes. "starting by taking you out to dinner." he said standing up. He took my hand and pulled me up and into a kiss. "let's go" he smiled.

**Solange pov**

I loved Lucy's superiority smirk. She was right she had got through to Hunter and she came back within one hour of thinking time. Logan handed her fifty pounds upfront. "I think I will be buying a new pair of shoes with this" she said flapping the money around. Logan grumbled under his breath. I laughed. "Lucy you have a way people" I said, she just smiled at me. "you either got it or you don't" she said. Nicholas then said "so you don't". "ha ha ha" Lucy sad sarcastically. My stomach roared at me, I stood up and said, "I'm going to get some food" Logan nodded "I'll come too".

I needed that pint of blood. I hated feeding for two but now I was just going to get used to us. Logan just watched me demolish the blood pack but he shrugged it off quickly. "so you all excited for baby then?" he asked smirking. I shrugged, I didn't think I was excited, just happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy pov **

When vampires get pregnant, they are pregnant. Solange's stomach was twice the size it was yesterday. Thinking about it kind of creeped me out i kept thinking how the hell is she going to give birth to it. seeing her earlier today was depressing especially since i can only see her an hour a day . I glanced outside my bedroom window. Kids were playing football in the street. I remember when me and the drakes played football on the compound. Quinn always tried to cheat. I went through to the kitchen, wondering where mom and dad were. I guessed their disappearance as a good thing and grabbed some cookie dough ice cream.

**Nicholas pov**

I drove up Lucy's street, trying to avoid the screaming kids and their ball. Today was going to be the day. No more taunts from Quinn or sniggering from Logan. I pulled up into the drive. Lucy's parents were gone. perfect. I cut the engine and got out the car. I found Lucy eating ice cream reading a rock magazine. which wasn't really a surprise. She looked surprised at me. clearly wasn't expecting me. She put the ice cream tub on the table. "hi" she said. i smiled and sat beside her. She kissed my cheek and said "what you doing here?". I laughed at her , she stared at me blankly "what I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend?" i asked staring deeply into her eyes. I casual put my hand round her shoulders. She smiled "you try to hard" she said. Damn my plan had been foiled. But i wasn't going to let her know that. "i wasn't trying to do anything." i said. she shook her head and then kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her waist. she pulled on my t-shirt. I kissed her more. I moved my hands around her waist. her teeth pulled on my lower lip. I made sure there was no space between us. I could feel the heat bounce off of her. She broke free from my lips. "you win" she said slightly breathless. Hell yes.

**Solange pov**

I hated being pregnant. The constant need for blood is just a nuisance. Mom says Kieran and Lucy can't come over all the time because there is too much of a risk. If i do see them , we have timed it to only be for an hour a day. I stood in the kitchen drinking my blood pack. I miss Lucy and it has only been four hours and thirty-five minutes. I looked out the window to see Bruno shouting at one of the young bodyguard trainee. the poor guy looked like he wanted to cry. Lucy really wouldn't have wanted to miss that. He looked kind of cute, Lucy would definitely judge him. If I had to be honest ,against my brothers he would have no chance.

Our house was boring. Especially when my brothers are all gone else where. I was stuck here unfortunately. I was picking off my sparkly blue nail polish. Then i could re-do them, then I would have something to do. apart from being pregnant. i wish Kieran was here. He would cheer me up by letting me blame him because this is all his fault. I think it was him who said using protection wouldn't make a difference.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy pov**

I hate Nicholas when he wins. I lay under the sheets next to him. He had his arms wrapped around me, moving wasn't an option. I wriggled in his arms but he held on tighter. "don't go" he said. I sighed "my parents will be back soon and if they find us naked, it will be one hundred questions from mom and i don't want that conversation." I said. He realeased me reluctantly. I hugged the sheets whilst trying to find my underwear. I looked back at Nicholas , he was smirking and staring at my ass. I smiled at him and said "stop staring at my ass and get dressed." Then he pouted and said "5 more minutes?" I shook my head "nope you have already won once today" I slid on my underwear. Nicholas managed to drag himself out of bed and put on his boxers. Then he grabbed his jeans and slid them on. He noticed me watching. "I'll put on the shirt extra slow for you" he said smugly. "no. just leave it off" i said putting on my t-shirt. his smug smile stretched further "is that an order or a suggestion" he said as he slid over to me and wrapped his arms around me ,my back against his chest. I turned to face him "I'd say that was an order." I said breaking free from his grip and putting my jeans on.

**Solange pov**

Lucy wasn't replying to my texts. Neither was Nicholas. There was probably more of a story to that,which I would find out later. I was so bored and slightly lonely. I looked fatter than i did two hours ago. This worried me. Did that mean i was going to have the baby quicker than normal. I suppose i wouldn't need to wait nine months for it. I wondered what giving birth would be like but i guess i would find out.

Watching friends reruns never gets old. Why was that? You could watch the Ross and Rachel break up and never get bored. Quinn came and sat beside me, "hows my little sis and my little niece or nephew?." he asked. I smiled and replied "fine and super fine although i can't get hold of Lucy". Quinn smirked like he knew something. I stared "what do you know" i said. Quinn's smirk grew a few sizes larger. "well a certain brother of ours went to go seduce her, so you could guess whats occupying her time" i shook my head "Nicholas never wins" i stated. Quinn looked at me "true but you never know us drake boys have amence power " he said whilst his eyebrows, i laughed Quinn was always the funny one even in the most depressing times.

**Nicholas pov**

My brothers were like stereotypical girls, they liked their gossip. when I walked in they were like a pack of wolves. stalking me. Logan especially. I was lying on my bed feeling rather proud of myself. Logan sitting on the computer chair spinning asking me questions. "so how did you manage to crack lucy?" he asked and then continued "it couldn't have been easy" That got me thinking, it was easy a little too easy. I shrugged it off "it was easy" Lucy was going to be pissed about me and Logan discussing our sex life again but then again she didn't need to know.

Logan continued to ask questions but i just ignored him. Solange stood in the doorway. "so you and Lucy did do it...gross" she said. I laughed. "shut up you, think i like the visual that you and Kieran did it and produced a baby" She rolled her eyes and shuffled away. "i didn't have that image in my head till you brought it up Nic" Logan murmured. I love my family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucy pov**

Solange is going in to labour! I read the text a couple of times. I couldn't believe it was that quick. I looked at my alarm clock 01:30. Only Solange's baby would come in the middle of the night. I got out of bed and started to grab my clothes. I rushed out of my pyjamas and into my jeans and tank top. I grabbed my car keys and ran outside. I started the car and sped into the night.

I got to the drake house. to see all the lights were on. I walked through the front door and heard a high-pitched scream ring through the house. Hyacinth walked up to me. She was holding a teacup, looking calm as ever. "everything is fine, the doctor is here , Kieran is here and we are all ready for the baby's arrival." she said then she continued "also you are here. Solange has been asking for you." I ran halfway upstairs and then poked my head down "what room?" i asked. Hyacinth looked up "spare" she said calmly.

I ran through the hallway to find all the brothers waiting outside the door. Nicholas stepped forward and hugged me. Then he looked at my feet. "you're not wearing anything on your feet" he said, i looked down at my feet. He was right, my feet were muddy and i think there was a little bit of blood on them. I must have been in such a rush i couldn't tell. Pain suddenly rushed into my feet. Ow. "i was in a rush don't blame me".i looked at Quinn who was sitting on the floor, looking like he was thinking deeply about something. Probably Solange and the baby.

The door open with a bang. Kieran walked out, looking rather pale. "Lucy she can smell you and she wants you in there" he said walking back in. I looked at Nicholas for reassurance. He nodded. I walked in the room and closed the door. I saw a view i defiantly could have went my whole life without seeing. I rushed up to Solange head. "hi" i said. She was breathing quickly in and out. Whilst the doctor waited down low for the child to pop out. "Lucy this is too hard" she cried. She screamed again. Kieran suddenly doubled over. I then noticed sol was holding Kieran's hand. Her mom and dad stood at the side of the room holding hands.

**Sebastian pov**

It was horrible. The feeling of not knowing. Not knowing whats going to happen next. I sat beside Duncan leaning against the banister. thinking. The rest of my brothers were silent. the silence was daunting . the only sound was Solange screams ringing through the house every so often. That made me worry, worry about her. i wondered what kind of pain she was going through. I wondered about Lucy, how was she coping? we were doing awfully and we are the ones sitting out here. I wished i was in there. To help Solange.

*3 hours later*

"why is this taking so long!" Quinn moaned. It felt like we had been sitting here for days but in reality only hours. In silence. There has been no news from inside the spare room. When the door opened and Lucy stepped out, we all got on our feet quickly. She looked flustered, "it is way to warm in there. It is like a sauna!" she said whilst closing the door. "baby hear yet?" i asked. she smiled "almost. doc says he can see a head." she said. We all let out a sigh of relief "well get back in there" i said as Quinn opened the door and Nicholas pushed her in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucy pov**

There was a lot of blood wrapped around the small baby. I felt slightly dizzy. Kieran, well he looked like Kieran. The doc held the baby for a couple of moments them rushed to clean it up. I turned to Kieran "what is it?" i asked. He smiled and replied "boy". Solange had a boy. typical. "what you going to name it?" i asked Solange sat up and said "not decided yet". I walked over to the door. "i better go tell the guys"

**Logan pov**

Lucy came out the door with a smile on our face. We all knew the baby was born. "what is it?" Quinn asked. Lucy turned to him "boy" she smiled. She bounced over to Nicholas who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Can we have one?" Nicholas asked jokingly. Lucy laughed and then pulled a serious face "hell no!" she said. I laughed I hoped that Isabeau wasn't thinking about that anytime soon.

The door opened, Solange walked out slowly. Holding her child wrapped in a bundle of cloth. I stood at the baby's small round face. It stared back at me with crystal blue eyes. I pulled off his hat to see that he had thick dark hair. He definitely took after sol. I put the hat back on gently. The baby stirred in her arms. "he doesn't do much" Quinn stated. We all laughed. "nope just eats, sleeps and poops." Solange said and then turned to Kieran "you can be on nappy duty" she smiled whilst Kieran shook his head."have you thought of a name yet?" Hyacinth said climbing up the stairs. Solange shook her head and said"not yet, any ideas?"

- 2 and a half hours later.

"Quinn!" Quinn shouted

"Tristan is way more better than Quinn, I mean come on be realistic" Nicholas fumed.

"Micheal" Duncan added and then said "it's sensible you can shorten it to Mike"

"Edward! nope just kidding erm... Caiden." Lucy giggled.

"oh I like caiden" Kieran said.

"nope I prefer tristian" Hyacinth said

"what about Quinn is no one going to give it a chance." Quinn shouted spitting a little in kierans face.

"everyone shut up!" Solange shouted "you are going to disturb my baby and i have decided what his name is"

Everyone looked at her blankly, all wondering when she had made a decision. "i think he should be called Excalibur " she said. Lucy burst out laughing, we all stared "Excalibur! you have to be kidding me Sol. You want to name your child after a magical sword of king Arthur!" Lucy said laughing. Solange rolled her eyes "fine I'll change it!". "why don't you go for Xavier" I said and then continued "it's close to Excalibur"

**solange pov**

... The names just rolled round my head. I just couldn't pick one. Kieran said he didn't mind what i picked as long as i was happy with it. Maybe i could name him Xavier-Caiden Drake or Tristan Quinn Drake. He didn't look like he suited any of these suddenly hit me like a bullet.

I walked downstairs quickly cradling my baby. I walked into the livingroom. Everyone was arguing over names. They silenced when i walked in. "i have picked a name now" Everyone stared. "meet Christian Drake" I said standing in a position everyone could see him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lucy pov**

Christian Drake. The name suited him. I guess it was a bit better than my suggestion. He was so cute, his big eyes just stared around the room. Solange has a baby. Her baby boy. He was going to be a Drake boy. I could already see that one. A handsome bad boy heartbreaker who rides a motorbike and has a lot of knowledge. Basically a mixture of all the Drake guys. He would also be brave like his dad and fierce like his mom. Yup i could see it all now. Solange turned to me "do you want a hold?" she asked i stared at Christian in her arms, he looked too delicate to hold. He looked as if he could shatter into a thousand pieces. I knew he wasn't delicate. He was a drake and half vampire. I wonder how that one did work. "sure"

After a few awkward tries Me and Solange managed to transfer the baby from her arms to mine. He looked so adorable. definitely a drake though. He had Solange's great features I stared at his precious little face. Nicholas walked over and sat on the arm of my chair. "cute isn't he" he said i nodded in agreement. "you sure you don't want one, you're looking rather comfy" he said. I laughed at him "you and i aren't having a baby until after we're married" i said. He smiled "when are we getting married?" he said with a smile on his. I simply replied "one day... maybe" he kissed my forehead gently "how about soon, it's a much better word"

**Quinn pov**

I was rather disappointed that they didn't name the baby after me but then again I'm the only one who can pull off this name. Hunter came an hour after Sol announced Christian's name. She was quite surprised that Solange has had her baby already. Babies are not my thing but i had to admit Christian was just cute. I watched hunter as she went all baby mushy talk in christians face. I wonder if she knew he didn't understand silly gestures yet. I would tell her to stop but watching her was quite hilarious.

She continued to wave her arms around while i talked to Sebastian. "I know it's only been a few weeks since we found out but it feels like months have passed since" He said to me , it did feel like that. "i just can't wait till he's running around making a mess of the place" i said walking over to hunter. I put my arm around her "come on step away from the baby" i said leading her out of the livingroom.

**Hunter pov**

It has been an eventful couple of weeks. Starting with Nicholas proposing to Lucy and ignoring him for the next couple of days. Solange accusations about Lucy cheating on Nicholas(that was partly my fault, I did fuel the fire). Then it was Solange unexpected illness. Sebastian went crazy and wen'st on a rampage. Then we found out Solange was actually pregnant - which brought a horrible image into Quinn's head. Then finally she gave birth to little Christian Drake. I lay in Quinn's embrace wonder what is going to happen next. It definitely wouldn't be nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucy pov**

Back in a bath. Warm water cuddling me. Happiness was well and truly a warm hot bubble bath. What would make this better, would be if Nicholas was here in a butlers outfit and feeding me chocolates from a silver tray. The thought made me smile. If only he would. That would be my ultimate happy place. Well if Jared Leto was there to,then that would be even better. I sighed again that would never happen. I got out the bath and wrapped my blue towel around me. My hair dripping water on the tiled floor, I walked to my bedroom.

**Nicholas pov**

Today was the day. The day to try again. Maybe this time she will actually say yes. I looked at the ring in the palm of my hand. It was silver with one small diamond. Not to ostentatious for Lucy. Some would say we were too young to get married but i want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want to be with her forever. Now just to figure out the where, when and how to get Lucy out. Again I was going to make the mistake of asking my brothers for advice.

"you need rose petals" Quinn said lying on the kitchen island. Logan shook his head in the bar seat "no. you want a lit up gazebos" I stared at him confused. then logan said "it was in that Twilight film at the end, at prom" I stood eyebrows raised slightly. "don't tell me you've never seen it".Sebastian walked in slowly and sighed when he heard the conversation we were having "listen you need to do something she'd actually like." then he continued "have dinner out,come back to either here or her house , have some 30 seconds to mars playing and candles" It was a good idea "how can i get candle lit if i'm not there" Quinn smiled "me, Logan and Sebastian will do it, just text us with your location" sounds like a plan.

**Lucy pov**

His text was short and sweet : _fancy dinner tonight? x we can make fun of the snooty people._ I did like making fun of the posh. It was an offer i couldn't refuse, I quickly texted him yes and shuffled in my duck slippers to my wardrobe. I looked at my red dress. It was long , elegant but not comfortable. The i grabbed the black one. Short,sexy and has a hint of classy. The black one definitely. It had an awesome gold belt which made my butt look bigger. I grabbed by large heels. I slipped into my dress and strapped my heels onto my feet. I looked at my jewellery , nothing would go with this dress . i texted Nicholas :_ meet you there, I'm going to be late._ Stupid black dress with gold belt. I took my heels of and changed my dress. Red went with my silver necklace and would still go with my black heels. Suddenly glass spread across my floor. The scent of mushrooms blocked my nose. Blue hands grabbed me and pushed me hard into my floor. Darkness flooded into my view.

**Nicholas pov**

I stood outside. for a long while. It was cold. Where could she be. Maybe she stood you up. She would never do that she loves me. She loved you before and she refused your first proposal. Maybe she knew i was going to she got scared. What if she has left me for good. But we talked about this the other day... when Solange named her baby. Maybe she was in danger but Lucy could look after herself , she had been trained by hunter. Although she could have been took by surprise. Lucy being took by surprise was impossible. exactly she knew you were going to propose and she ran.

**Quinn pov**

I had to admit i was pretty outraged when Nicholas texted to put out the candles. I had watched Logan and Sebastian light all thirty candles. For some reason I had a weird feeling, Lucy would never stand Nicholas up .She would just tell him she didn't want to go to dinner. Although Logan and Sebastian's faces were priceless when i told them to put the candles out.

Nicholas came home looking depressed. I stared at him for a moment "somethings not right" I said then i continued "somethings wrong and we better go check it out" Nicholas nodded "let me get changed first."he said running upstairs.

Lucy's house was in complete darkness. Her car was still in the drive. The door was locked though. Nicholas sniffed the air. "damp mushrooms" he growled he ran round the back of the house. I followed quickly. Lucy's bedroom window was smashed. We looked in there was some blood on the floor. Nicholas crawled in, dipped his finger in a blood patch and sniffed it. "Lucy's"


	18. Chapter 18

**Lucy pov**

I hated the smell of mushrooms and blood in the morning. I hope to god that wasn't my blood. My head pounded and ached. I tried to comfort it with my hand. Warm liquid dripped onto my hand. Red liquid. Blood. well it definitely wouldn't be bath water. The coppery smell blocked my nose completely, made me dizzy, I quickly fell onto my back and darkness clouded my vision again.

**Connor pov**

Nicholas was going crazy. He was pacing up and down the livingroom swearing under his breath. I in my whole life have never seen Nicholas this angry ever unless Lucy was involved. Mum tried to clam him down but was failing. We all knew she would be dead by now, especially since the hel-blar are her captors. Nicholas continued to pace, when Solange entered the room. Her pale face looked rough and tired. "pacing will not help Nicholas, you need to get into action and get her. There is no time to pace" she said whilst sitting into her armchair.

Solange was right. There was no time. The Hel-blar didn't keep people they eat them. Munch them up leave them as bones. Which wasn't the fate we wanted Lucy to have. We wanted an only slightly hurt lucy , a little bruised lucy or even better a not hurt at all Lucy. I'm sure Nicholas would chose the last option.

**Nicholas pov**

I grabbed stakes and crossbows from the cellar. I ran to get my team. Quinn for speed. Connor for brains and tactics. Sebastian for strength. Finally Logan just because he's a badass. We got into the jeep and drove out of the compound. I drove through the forest terrain with rage. If anyone of those Hel-blar touched her I would rip their heads clean off there blue got to the edge of the forest. Mum said that sightings of hel-blar had occurred near the north of the forest.

**Lucy pov**

I woke up again in pain. My neck ached. I could feel blood all over me. I tried to push myself up. My hands sunk into moist leaves and mud. I glanced around the forest. No movement. I was alone. This was confusing why would hel-blar leave a victim in one piece. Maybe I didn't taste good enough. I slowly stood up and steadied myself with the tree behind me. I seemed to have lost my shoes but then i thought did I even put any on. The leaves crunched under my bare feet. I grabbed the edge of my dress, so i wouldn't get it dirty but I quickly dropped it realising my dress was already soaked in blood. I hoped the stain would come out , I really liked this dress. I thought of Nicholas. I wonder if he knew i was kidnapped. Or did he think i stood him up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lucy pov**

Alone. Lost. I was going round in circles around the forest. Light rays were shining through the branches of the trees. the light reflected off of each leaves. The light shone on the rain drops which were running off the leaves and jumping off the edge. The forest looked beautiful. I always loved forests. each forest , each tree is unique and magnificent. Trees yearned for light , they tried to grasp the light with their many arms , entangle it within their long fingers. I always loved it when Nicholas would take me walks through the forest at the Drakes. I loved lying in the clearing beside him and watching the cloud float by on a summers day.

I thought I was dreaming when i found a gravel trail. I knew that it would lead to people. I followed it, filled with the hop that I would be in Nicholas's arms again. Soon. I thought. soon.

**Logan pov**

I felt quite good about myself. I was picked to be in Nicholas's ass kicking team. For being a badass. Isabeau would probably laugh when I told her. We walked through the forest. Which we had been doing for hours now. The sun was beginning to burn the back of my neck. Nothing was going to stop Nicholas ,not even sunlight. We have not even found a trace of Lucy yet or any hel-blar.

I hoped she was okay. She meant alot to all of us. She was always there. Without Lucy and her sarcastic - ness and her jokes. Our house would just be depressing. I turned to Quinn "i hope we find something soon" i said sincerly. Quinn nodded and run dodging trees and searching. "guys! i found blood" sebastian shouted. We all ran to him. Nicholas nelt down next to a large amount of blood soaked grass. "lucy's" nicholas said. We all stood in silence. With this amount of blood, it didn't look like lucy would survive for long if the hel-blar did just dump her here but the hel-blar never leave a kill. Nicholas stood up. A tear slid down his cheek. "lets go" he said quietly.

**Lucy pov**

I saw a road. Finally free from the forest. My only problem was I was losing the will to move and a hell of a lot of blood. I'm positive there is a trail of blood behind me. I decided to walk and follow the road until a car came then I would try to hitchhike.

It felt like forever that i've been walking. I was so happy when a small red car stopped for me. Kaitlyn-the car driver. Was heading through town , she insisted that she was to take me to the hospital. I sighed holding my neck. It stung. The pain just surged through me.

The doctors were attacking me needles and hooking me up to monitors. I hated hospitals. Every 5 minutes either a doctor or nurse would come check on me. Apparently I needed a blood transfusion, I knew i had lost alot of blood but when 2 bags had to be put in me , I never really realised the extent of how much I had lost.

**Solange pov**

We rushed to the hospital when the doctors called. We quickly called Nicholas and his team to meet us there. I felt so relieved that she wasn't dead. She has just lost alot of blood.

I hated hospitals they all have a horrible atmosphere. Fear, misery, depression and death. Nothing good comes form hospitals, not in my opinion anyway. Lucy was in room 303. She looked so pale and fragile laying in the hospital bed. She smiled as we all walked in. The doctor wasn't amused that we were all coming in. He just continued to mumble three to a bed but who would want to argue with a large group of us. Nicholas sat in the chair next to her. She looked into his eyes. "sorry i didn't make it , i had to change my dress." she said softly. Nicholas put his hand on her face. "no, don't think that this is your fault" he said. He kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<strong>

**Merry christmas - hope you all have a good one. thanks for the reviews.**

**kayleigh x**


	20. Chapter 20!

**Nicholas pov**

I had to do it now. There was no family around. No danger. We were both safe. I held her cold hands in mine. She smiled at me, I stared into her eyes which shined brightly in the hospital lights. "Lucy theres something I need to say to you" I stuttered. She smiled and then said "I love you too nicky" I shook my head. "what ,you don't love me?." she said grinning. "no!... i mean yes I love you, so much." i rambled. I sighed and put my head in my hands. why was I so stupid I couldn't propose to the one I love? I'd did it before.

_*flashback* _

_We sat on the edge of my bed. Her lips were so soft. Her arms were wrapped around me. She looked into my eyes , with her cheeky smile.I kissed her neck and slowly moved down to her shoulder. I remembered what my mum had told me hours ago. Use open and intimate moments to your advantage. I'm also positive that this is also her battle strategy. My hand instantly went to my pocket , mom had given me a little black box with our ancestors ring. I pulled away. She looked shocked "whats wrong"she asked softly. I got down on my knees "lucy will you marry me" i asked. One word to describe her look - mortified. _

I shook the memory from my head. That was then , we had moved on. I could have sworn we said we would take it slow when we first got back together but thinking about it neither of us really kept to that. I had to do this. She will say yes, she loves you. hopefully. "Lucy I love you , we have been through alot these past weeks and well I think we are ready and well I hope that..." but then she cut me off mid speech "Nicholas of course I'll marry you " she said leaning forward, she kissed me gently. Warmth spread all over me "really?" i asked. "yes, Nic I never want to be without you ever because I love you." she explained. I got the ring out and slid it carefully on herleft ring finger.

**Solange pov**

Finally. I got the text from Nicholas. I raced into the livingroom juggling christian and my phone. "He proposed and she said yes!" i said with glee, Hycinth quickly grabbed christian off me before he fell out my arms. "took him long enough!" quinn snickered. Then Logan said "at least he is man enough to do it". "I'm man enough it's just me and Hunter are only at the start of our relationship." quinn said. "i wonder what kind of wedding they will have" i said. "they should have a theme" logan said and then continued "like black and red , Lucy could have a red dress and nicholas could wear a black suit or even a kilt..." i chucked a pillow at him and he silenced quickly. "it's there wedding to plan Logan" helena said from the corner of the room. Not if I had anything to do with it, I would be planning the wedding.

**Lucy pov**

Mom was thrilled when I told her , she even started crying. Dad on the otherhand came out with "are you pregnant?" and "are you dying?" also "is he thinking of changing of you" . It took me a while to calm him down but i suceeded. Even though he also says I'm too young to get married but he can't talk because he and mom got married young.

The feeling inside of me was amazing, Nicholas and I were going to be together forever. I started to fantasise about our future but my message tone cut that short. I looked at my phone. _Chase_. I didn't want to talk to him right now. Everything was good and fine. I know I can't ignore him forever , he is still my friend but even I could tell he wanted more. My phone bleeped again _Solange_: _For ur wedding I'm thinking a white and red theme or victorian aged theme. _I sighed, I suppose I should have known better , Solange has been trying to plan a wedding for Nicholas and I since we got together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter , thankyou for the great reviews. You are all really nice. kayleigh x :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Nicholas pov**

finally. Lucy is going to be released from hospital today. I couldn't wait. Unfortunately she is going to go home to her parents. Her mum wants her to spend as much time with them before we are married. Me and Lucy had decided that we would get our own place, near the drake compound. Even though mom protests and says she will get a house built for us on the drake compound. I don't care where we stay as long as we are together.

We all went to Lucy's house to have her welcome home party and her engagement party. Well except for Solange. She was adamant that she would stay in the house with Christian. She said she might come later. maybe.

Lucy's house was covered in streamer and had two large banners. Her mom certainly knew how to throw a party. The was alot of people. I didn't know Lucy knew this many people. Most of them looked her age , probably from high school. A tall , bouncy blonde came up to me. "hi so your the nicholas. we never thought you were real. well i did i knew Lucy wouldn't lie." she said with the biggest smile ever and then she continued "gosh... I'm so rude I'm Natalie, Lucy's friend cause I'm guessing she has never talked about me." She bounced away not letting me say anything.

**Solange pov**

I sat staring at my beautiful boy when the door opened. I knew i was right. Lucy would come straight here first. "hello", Lucy called from the hallway. She bounced in "where is everyone" she said sarcastically. "at your surprise party" i said fake cheerfully. Lucy rolled her eyes. "you'd think they would learn that I don't like parties." I nodded and i laid Christian in her arms. "I got you an engagement presant!" I said running through to the kitchen. I grabbed my little purple box. I could hear Lucy grumbling from the livingroom. "don't grumble in front of the baby!" I shouted running back through. I sat beside her and smiled. We akwardly exchanged the baby and the gift.

She stared at the box , trying to guess what it is. "you really, really shouldn't have" she said opening the box. "consider it pay back for the little outfit you got Christian!" Lucy looked shocked at the box. She pulled out the silver braclet. She studied the small charms. "sol i'm going to kill you" that means she likes it. She put it on quickly. "we better go." she sighed I nodded.

**Lucy pov**

I walked into the room filled with people, who on cue shouted "welcome home!" and I did my oh my gosh this is so unexpected speech. Then turned to solange and said "why didn't you warn me" My drama classes were paying off. I had to hug people. People i hardly knew ,who even gave me gifts. I escaped to Nicholas's side, I decided I wasn't doing this alone. I hugged him and kissed him. He smiled "you went to ours first didn't you" I nodded and said "where else would I go". He kissed me and then took my hand and guided me to the rest of the drake clan. Back into my comfort zone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry this is short. x kayleigh :)<br>**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Lucy pov**

I was trying to sleep on normal times so I was up for my parents but that wasn't working. Solange kept texting me about wedding plans.

_sol 00.15-hey I was thinking bridesmaide dresses could be sky blue!_

_sol 00.22-your dress could have a little bit of blue in your dress!_

_sol 00.23-just go ahead and say it i'm a genius_

_lucy 00.25- trying to sleep. tell me later._

I heard a tap on my window I got up and over to it. Nicholas. I opened it. "hey", he said whilst climbing in. "nice pyjamas" he smiled I looked down at my ghosty pyjamas. A present from Nicholas. He took his shoes of and lay in my bed. I stared at him confused "what are you doing?" He smiled "well I don't think it's against the rules to see my fiancee. Plus I enjoy watching you sleep, you look cute" I smiled and joined him under the duvet. "that creepy. and your going to go with just cute? is that really what your going for." He nodded as he kissed me lightly "go to sleep

**solange pov**

I rummaged through Hycinth's walk in wardrobe. It was filled with many, many dresses from different eras. Lucy could have a victorian themed wedding. Although I don't think my brothers would be upto wearing that stuff, well except for Logan. He liked looking presentable.I found a light blue dress that looked perfect for my blue bridesmaids idea. It was long lengthed, very light blue, buttons lined down the back. Lace sleeves. A cough came from the doorway. I looked over my shoulder to see Quinn and Hunter.

"hey guys!" I said politely.  
>"sol. I think you should stop trying to plan Nicholas and Lucy's wedding. They haven't even set a date yet and plus you've kinda been ignoring Kieran" Quinn said.<p>

How could he say that, Lucy was my best friend I had a right to plan my bestfriends wedding.

"shut up quinn, Kieran hasn't been here" i said defending myself.

"Sol he is here now and he was here yesterday and he was at Lucy and Nic's engagement party and you didn't notice." Quinn said as he lead Hunter away.

I sighed, He was right, I had been ignoring Kieran because i was either envolving myself in Lucy's wedding plans or looking after... which reminded me, I looked at my watch,01.12 o'clock. Feeding time. I thought as I got up and went to get christian.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lucy pov **

I woke up to find Nicholas gone. However I did find a note on my bed side table: _See you tomorrow night x nic_ . I stared at it for a while , I loved him so much. I walked through to the kitchen to see my mother with a cup of tea. Probably made with some kind of herb. "good morning sweetie, glad to see you wake up in the actuall morning" she smiled. I nodded to let her know i was listening. My pocket started vibrating. I was confused for a moment until I realised it was my phone. I read the caller id:_ chase_. I knew I had to answer, he was my friend. I can't even remember why i was avoiding him.

_"hello" _I said lazily_. _

_"hey lucy just wondered if you would like to get coffee?" _he asked.

_"yeah sure" _i replied i needed something to do.

_"you can tell me all about your new fiancee"_ he said , I froze thinking why he wasn't at my engagment party considering he is one of my best friends.

_"sure see you there" _I said.

_"how do you know what coffee shop i'm going to?" Chase asked._

_"we always go to the same little coffee shop" _

_"fair point see you at 12 bye" Chase said before hanging up._

I turned to mom and said "looks like i have plans for today". She smiled "honey it's 11 you better go and get a shower" I looked at her puzzled, how did she know what time i was meeting chase. " phone was on loudspeaker, i'm suprised you ain't deaf yet."she smiled as she got up to go to the livingroom.

**Solange pov**

"I'm so so so sorry kieran, I feel really, really bad." Kieran rolled his eyes at my apology. "stop. Sol it's okay i forgive you." he said as he pulled me in for a hug. "i love you", he whispered in my ear. "i love you too" We walked into the livingroom to find Quinn wrestling with Duncan. Luckily this time they remembered to move the furniture. "maybe we should to the kitchen, where the sane people are"

I was so wrong.

"Ninjas" Connor shouted.

"" Nicholas answered bac.

"ninjas are more awesome. they fight with mad skills" Connor argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Ninjapirates!" I shouted and then walked out , grabbing kieran by the wrist. That might solve their feud or just cause more of a riot. I sighed as we stromped up the stairs "there is clearly a lack of sanity in this household." I grumbled.

I led kieran into my room. He sat on the bed while I went to look over at our boy. "there is no hope for you" I said stroking the side of his face. "He'll be fine, he has you for a mother" kieran said. I snorted "yeah and he has lucy for an aunt" I retorted. Kieran laughed and then pulled a serious face "fair point our childs going to be crazy" Then he broke out in laughter again and I joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY THIS IS SHORT.x also sorry it took so long - i was at work experience last week. <strong>

**thanks for all your reviews , you are all really nice. **

**I will update soon x kayleigh :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lucy pov**

I sat in the coffee shop clutching my coffee cup tightly. Chase Sitting across from me.

"so how have you been?" chase asked.

"okay. " I replied.

"okay? that it okay. your getting married Lucy you should be happy" Chase explained smiling at me.

"I suppose but everythings just ugggg" I said.

"Lucy you did not just say uggggg" Chase laughed.

"Chase? "

"yeah" He said.

"will you be one of my bridesmaids but man of course"? I asked solange was going to kill me for destroying her all normal bridesmaid idea but I need to compete with the groomsmen honestly Nicholas has too many brothers.

"why of course i'd be honoured" He said while faking a british accent. I laughed and almost spat out my coffee. Which made me giggle even more.

**Quinn pov**

I held my nephew in my arms. I gazed into his little eyes. Why am i stuck baby sitting?, just so solange and kieran can have alone time. I have a life to. Hunter sat beside me making baby faces at christian. He giggled, which even i admit was kind of cute but then the cuteness stopped when a smell took over the room. "no, please just no can't you wait till mommy gets home" i moaned.

"nope" hunter said in a high sqeaky voice and she said "uncle quinn needs to change a nappie, I need to get the camera out."

I grabbed the mat and lay Christian on it. He wriggled alot. Solange failed to mention he hated getting his nappies changed "can you help seetheart since you are the bestest girlfriend in the whole world." i aske hunter.

"I'm afraid not, my area of expertees is fighting rogue vampires not changing nappies" She smirked.

I grabbed a nappie and some butt cream, i alomst forgot the wipes until Hunter dramatically coughed and chucked the pack of wipes at my face.I took of his mini baby trousers. Unbuttoned is vest and got to work.

**Hunter pov**

It took him half an hour change the baby's nappy but he did it without getting peed on, so i guess he did okay. I looked over at them both, now asleep. Which was adorable. Quinn had the baby on his chest. The both snored loudly.

I grabbed my phone and took a picture just before I left. I was so going to show everybody later.

**Solange pov**

Me and kieran walked through town slowly. My hand in his. Dinner was amazing. I loved italian food. We walked past a little coffee shop "want to go in?" he asked. I nodded , we walked through the doors to find Lucy with a guy who wasn't Nicholas. "Lucy?" i said. She looked past the gus shoulder "oh hey Sol , your just in time you can meet my new bridesmaid. The guy with long black hair extended his hand , i shook it. "hi i'm Chase and you are obviously Solange best friend and maid of honour to Lucy ,pleasure to meet you at last" he had an amazing smile. damn Lucy could pick really good looking friends. "Sol sit down with us" Lucy invited. Kieran sat down next to chase and they introduced themselves to each other. Lucy turned to me "so how was the baby break?" she asked. "good but i miss my baby" i explained. "oh and what possesed you to have a male bridesmaid." i said. i can't dress a male bridesmaid in a dress. "i wanted him to be involved in the wedding" Lucy said after sipping her coffee. "he can wear a waiscoat and have a tie that matches the dresses." Lucy said taunting me. She new I liked planning her wedding. She was trying to make me accept this.

When we got home. I cuddled my baby alot. I missed him. Even though a break from feeding,changing,burping and playing with the baby. I probably should not be forgetting the war I have putting him to sleep. Although photographic shows evidence Quinn didn't seem to have a problem with it. What he did have a problem with clearly was putting a nappy on the right way.


	25. Chapter 25!

**Lucy pov**

My phone vibrated, I looked at the message to see who it was from : _Hunter._ It was a picture of Quinn asleep with Christian. Priceless. I so had to get it blown up and put on a canvas for his birthday. I played with my cereal , sitting at the counter. I am so bored. I feel like the life has been sucked out of me. I miss living with the drakes. I guess I could visit them tonight but that doesn't solve my boredum problem now. .Bored. Maybe i could call Natalie. We could go shopping. Sounds like a plan, I thought as I swallowed another spoonful of sugar covered cereal.

**Hunter pov**

Punch. Kick. Duck. Repeat. Punch. Kick. Duck. Stop. Drink. Training was getting tougher. Honestly I'm getting lazy these days. Need to start training more frequently but Quinn is a distraction. I packed up my practise equipment and headed to my dorm. Aparently me and Quinn were going out for dinnerwhether I liked it or not. When I got to my room Chloe was ... well I not sure she had my laptop and her own on. She kept switching from both screens. "what are you doing?" I asked. Chloe quickly exited both of her open tabs and shut down the computer. "Nothing just a little research." she smiled and stood up. "I gotta go" she said nervously. "where?" I asked wondering why she was acting suspiciously, as if she was hiding something from me."out" she said quickly and then she was out of the room. Suspicious. I will have to investigate.

I picked out black skinny jeans and a dressy top for tonight. After what seemed like forever trying to sqeeze myself into my skinny jeans ,Quinn came to pick me up. We went to a quiet resturant. Which specialised in chicken.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably across from me. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "this seat hurts my butt" He complained. I laughed. Cute. " I just realised i need to get you back, for that picture." He smirked. "we aren't in one of those relationships where we feel the need to get back and get even are we?" I asked rhetorically. Of course we are He was a drake and there was nothing they liked less than revenge. I had to admit I was exactly like that to. He didn't answer he just smirked "I'll get you back... sweetheart" He laughed. Game on Quinn. "I will defeat you, you will never get revenge on me." I said.

**Nicholas pov**

I sat in the livingroom with Lucy. I had my arm around her as we watched a movie. I heard the front door open and close. Quinn and Hunter walked in and sat on the couch opposite. They oddly didn't sit next to each other and they kept throwing suspicious glances at eachother. I looked down at lucy, who looked up at me and shrugged. "something wrong?" I asked. "Nope" Quinn and Hunter answered together. Yeah .Something was going on but they weren't going to tell me anytime soon. I looked at Lucy. She watched them with confusion , then she looked up at me "should we..." "yes" I interupted as we quickly stood up and went upstairs.

We stopped and went into Solanges room. Who was looking at Male formal wear on her laptop. "what are you looking at?" I asked. "well since Lucy decided she wanted a male bridesmaid, I had to investigate some possibilities for him" Sol sighed. "male bridesmaid?" I asked Lucy. "Chase... he is one of my closest friends and well i want him involved" Lucy explained and then continued "...is that Okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :) thankyou all for the reviews , they are the motivation to update. <strong>

** thanks to DreamsWillComeTrue for messaging me, it made my day so i just had to update asap. **

** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter x kayleigh**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lucy pov**

I watched Nicholas' face smooth. "Of course it's okay ,he's your best friend" Nic said. Thank god, I was worried that he would freak out. "AHEM!" solange coughed. "one of your best friends" Nicholas corrected. I hugged him. "good." I said. Solange looked at Nicholas "so I still need to know a colour sceme so that I can order suits and bridesmaid dresses. Also me and you"she looked at me "need to go find you a wedding dress." she said. I haven't really thought much about what I want in a wedding dress. I turned to Nicholas "we can do all that tomorrow ,right now I just want to rest I'm kinda tired" I said. Nic nodded and we walked out of Solange's room. Nicholas Laced his fingers with mine and pulled me upstairs to his room.

I lay down on nicholas' bed wrapped in his arms. Nicholas kissed my neck gently. "goodnight" he whispered in my ear. "goodnight" I mumbled.

**Nicholas pov **

It was not okay. I don't know who this Chase guy is appart from that he is one of Lucy's best friends, he is probably secretly after Lucy. I didn't want him at OUR wedding. I'm so jealous. It's like Julian all over again. At least when Julian was around ,Me and Lucy weren't together back then. I stared doen at Lucy's sleeping form, why was I so posessive? I moved a piece of stray hair from in front of her face. Beautiful, I thought. I thought about moving but realised I couldn't Lucy was fully on top of me and there was no was of moving without waking her up. Damn.

**Hunter pov**

I was scared. I didn't show it in my face but my mind was going crazy. I just sat across from Quinn ,trying to stare him out. It was very difficult considering he didn't necessarily need to blink. It really freaked me out when he didn't. He just stared. I shivered. Closing my eyes. I reopened them to see Quinn smirking. Jackhole. Hmm I smiled. "I am not a Jackhole" Quinn stated. I laughed "how did you know that I was thinking? Are you reading my mind?" I said laughing. Thinking about Lucy's made up word. Jackhole. Yup Quinn was a Jackhole but thats why I love him. "Hunter. I am not some pixie from twilight." He said. "hey! I didn't say you were and they aren't pixies they are vampires." I said. "No they are not." Quinn stated and then got up and walked away. Quinn really doesn't like twilight ,he finds it unrealistic. I love it , it makes me feel a hell of alot better about human and vampire relationships. I sighed, I probably should go home now quinn will probably go find a copy of twilight and is probably planning to burn it. I don't want to be caught alight again.

**Connor pov**

I watched my twin burst into the room and start searching under his bed. He pulled out in which I was fairly confident was Logan's copy of Twilight. Quinn is so going to be a deadman soon. Logan was angry when it went missing and if he finds out it's been burned well he will be more than angry. "twilight was brought up in a conversation again wasn't it?" I asked. "oh yes" He said whilst slaming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello sorry this took so long. Hope it is okay x please review give me your thoughts x <strong>

**KayleighC** :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Quinn pov**

I grubbled down stairs after burning Logans book and leaving him the ashes. Hunter had left to go back to helios ra. Lucy and Nicholas were asleep upsairs. Solange was feeding her crying child whilst multitasking on the computer. Connor was well doing what he does best, changing his hardrive on the computer for a bigger one. Sebastian was talking with mum and dad about treaties and stratagies. I sat in the livingroom with Logan and Isabeau. "I'm going to kill you Quinn! I've been looking for my twilight book for weeks and now you give me it in ashes!" Logan fumed. I laughed, he was such a girl sometimes. "do not laugh just because your girlfriend likes fictional vampire stories doesn't mean you should burn the book!" Logan shouted. Isabeau rolled her eyes "logan calm down in the morning we can go and buy you a new one. we can even get you the graphic novels to" I sabeau reasoned. Logan seemed to calm down at this and then he said "volumes one and two" Isabeau nodded. I swear at that moment Logans face lit up. I'm seriously doubting that we are brothers right now.

**Lucy pov**

I woke up to the smell of burning. Why the hell was it burning. I wriggled out from underneth nicholas, worried. I opened the room door gently and poked my head out into the smoke but the scent of burning lingered heavily in the bare feet instantly frozen when I stepped on the wooden floor. I walked slowly down the hall, I peeked into Solanges room. She was sitting with her back turned , facing the computer. I heard her fingers bashing off of the keys. I could see Christian sleeping, how I don't know Sol's typing was loud. I walked further down the hall and heard shouting downstairs_. "I'm going to kill you Quinn! I've been looking for my twilight book for weeks and now you give me it in ashes!" _ No wonder Logan was shouting, he loved that book. Strong arms wrapped around my waist. Soft lips kissed my neck. Nicholas. "why are you out of bed?" He asked softly. "I smelled burning" I explained. Still wrapped in his arms we began walking backwards. "ouch" Nicholas yelped, I heard something smash againts the wooden floor. Oh crap. Suddenly the empty hallway wasn't well ... empty. "how old was the vase" I whispered to Nicholas. I felt his lips brush against my ear "Luckily about a week" Thank god, It would have been worse if it was one of the old passed down vases. However it was still bad considering they shop online on expensive decor stores, which is stupid because they could get something half the price, that looks the same.

**Solange pov**

I was just searching on the computer when I heard _Crash! _I moved quickily. I ran through the hall till I found Lucy, a doubled over Nic and a broken vase. It didn't take long till the rest of the family showed. "what happened" Mom asked. "I tripped and fell" Nicholas explained quickly. They are so lucky it was an old handed down vase or else they would both be lynched. "I thought you both went to bed" mom said. "I woke up because I could smell burning and then Nicholas came to find me." Lucy said. Thats actually quite cute, the fact that he came to get her when she wasn't in his sniffed the air "why does it smell like we have burnt some chicken" she asked. Quinn scratched the back of his head and said "I accidently burned Logans book".Everyone turned to look at Logan "accident my ass" he scoffed. "you both do realise you are going to buy a new vase" I said. Ha ha ha , that is what they get for being clumsy. However I can't talk I broke hycinth's fine tea cup the other day , I blamed it christian though so retribution wasn't made. "going back to my room" I mumbled, I better check on my son.

**Hunter pov**

Why was it whenever I wasn't with Quinn all I thought about was Quinn. I sat in my dorm, in the dark, just sitting. Chloe wasn't back yet from where ever she is. Something suspicious is going on there. It was going to be hard trying to break her down into telling me. I could take her training with me. The thought of training just made my muscles ache. I have to train. I was getting weak and I was getting bad at keeping to my training regime. I blame Quinn. I looked at my training kit and then at my pyjamas. Easy decision. Pyjamas.


	28. Chapter 28

**Lucy pov**

I woke up, in the morning this time luckily without the smell of burning. I tried to wriggle out from underneath Nicholas which for some reason was impossible. Had he gained weight in the middle of the night? Out of the blue a tongue licked my face. "ewww" I squirmed. Boudicca one of the drake dogs. She continued to lick my face. "no bad dog. no...no...this is so unfair I can't move because you're on top of nicholas." I said staring into her big brown eyes. At least it wasn't Mrs. Brown her breath was stinky, she needed a tictac. I tried to squirm out but still not getting out. Damn. I could be here for a while. Maybe I could call someone. I looked at the bedside table. My phone sat on the edge. I streched out and tried to grab it. Only for it to go screen first onto the floor. Double damn. I sighed deeply, now there was no way of getting out from under nicholas' body. I couldn't call anyone or move Nicholas by myself. I think when we are married, we could be one of those couples with two single beds.

**Solange pov**

"I love ... you!" I said with a cheesy grin, whilst tickling my child. "I love ... you!" I repeated. His small baby laugh echoed throughout the room. My baby was cute, their was no doubt about it. He was a drake boy. Christian Drake. My boy. I picked him up and walked through to the house. I noticed that the broken vase was cleaned up probably by Hycinth she is the only one who knows what clean is. If she didn't clean the shards of vase it would probably be there for the rest of Christian's life. I sat in the livingroom, Christian in my lap. I grabbed the remote. "Shall we watch the cartoons?" I asked his softly. "mmmr" He replied. I'll take that as a yes. I turned it to the disney junior channel. Nothing beats disney. Disney is the best. Except for their children channel. I could feel my brain slowly melt. Everything I have ever learned seeping out slowly. The worst part is that my baby was giggling at this. Babies are so simple.

**Hunter pov**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I must have forgotten to shut the curtains. _Surely Chloe would have shut them when she came in. _I sat up quickly and looked over to her bed. She wasn't there. The bed was still made. What the hell. We had major training today and she wasn't here. Where was she. I haven't seen her since she made her suspicious exit the other day. I sat up and put on my training gear and headed to the gym. Maybe she was already there. Yeah Chloe did like to be earlier so she could get a big space to practice in. Yeah that would be it.

I was so wrong. Chloe wasn't there. Where was she. I spotted Kieran at the top end of gym. Maybe he knew where she was. Although I doubted it. "hey" I said as I approched him. He smiled warmly. "you ready to train?" He asked. confused I said "what? you are training with me?" He nodded and stated "Apparedntly Chloe phone in this morning saying she had some family issues and couldn't come in today" I didn't believe that, Chloe would have told me about family problems. "By the look on your face I'm guessing you ain't believing it either." I nodded. "So you ready to reunite with the floor" I asked, smirking. "bring it own." kieran said.

Within two minutes I was pinned on the ground. Face smooshed against it. I really am losing my touch. Note to self Schedule more training. Also I really should put in a complaint the gym floor smells really bad. "you're losing your touch." Kieran stated. "Or ... " I started "you are just getting super good, or just plain super, been bit by any spiders lately" Kieran just stared at me. "no more like Hunter is getting lazy or just plain distracted" He stated. I frowned , both were true. "lets not talk about me slacking and talk of real problems, like where is Chloe!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Lucy pov.**

It was perfect. Strapless. Above the knee and unique. Perfection,this screams me. Solange squealed in delight when she saw it. "I know a site were there is perfect quirky jewellry for this dress. so is this the one?" She asked."yes" I said cheerfully. Isabeau and hunter smiled. "right get me out of this thing I can barely breathe because of this bodice and we need to move on to bridesmaid dresses." Maria - the friendly seamstress guided me back to the changing rooms to help remove the dress form me.

The next problem was bridesmaid dresses. I had no idea what I wanted for them luckily Solange had already picked colour,shape and length. "I feel that they need to be purple because that is Lucy's favourite colour. I feel that they need to have some link between the brides dress which lucy seems to have her heart set on. so I was thinking knee lenth and strapless." I really was feeling sorry for Maria, she will have a head ache tonight.

It only took two hours to get the right dress for them. I felt sorry for chase who was hang about ouside. Apparently he didn't want to be seen in a dress shop. So we headed into the kilt shop where we hired everybodys kilts. Lets just say altogether the dresses and kilts cost over £5,000. Nicholas was going to kill us, well Solange. All me and solange need to do now is go shopping with the mothers and hycinth for dresses but thats tomorrows problem , right now I just want to drink some nice hot coco and go to bed.

**Hunter pov**

I walked into my dorm into pitch blackness. It had taken a while to get home form the city but we managed. I turned on the lights to see a lump wriggle under chloe's duvet. Shes home finally. I walked over to see her. The body instantly jumped up and grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. "boo!" And that was where I met a familiar smirk. I slapped his face hard. "ouch! what the hell hunter" quinn whined. "that was not funny I reallt miss chloe and I'm really worried" I explained. "I'm sorry I didn't know ,I haven't seen you in a while...and you didn't tell me" Quinn said softly. I really can't blame him,I haven't seen him in days and he was just trying to be funny. I kissed him gently. "you do realise I need to get you back for this majorly." He sighed then replied "yes and it will probably be worth it" . Then he went serious "where could chloe be?"

_**List of suggestions to where Chloe went. by Hunter and Quinn**_

_-Joined a brothel and is working the streets. _

_-Found herself a prince and is living her happily ever after with him_

_-She was eaten by a cannibal._

_-She has resorted to cannibalism and is ashamed of her new self._

_-She got brest inplants and is testing it out._

_-she has been kidnapped._

_-she has a boyriend but he didn't want her to leave so he locked her up._

_-she is pregnant by one night stand_

_-she went home to her parents because she didn't want this life any more._

_-she went to las vegas and got married._

_-she is a stripper in las vegas._

_-she has turned into a spy and joined the cia._

_-Finally she could be on a secret mission alone that no one knows about_

For some reason I think our list was a little bit unrealistic. I don't really know why we wrote cannibalism it's just a bit random. However I'm still keeping the list and I am not ruling out any of our options. Seriously where the hell was she I had the right mind to send out a search party tomorrow. Actually thats exactly what I'm going to do. Search for her.


	30. Chapter 30!

**Lucy pov**

It was not fun searching for a new vase for the drake's hallway. However the only good point of this that there is some Lucy and Nicholas time, which was much needed. All this shopping with Solange and the girls has taken time from the man I want to marry. We held hands walking through the many aisles of the decor store."seriously we are never going to find a new vase that looks like the old one", I moaned. Nic nodded and then stated "you do realise that we are going to have to go furniture shopping for our own home, which will be very, very soon". It all sounded perfect we would wed then move into our own home and live together. "hmmmm buying furniture is a big deal breaker" I joked. Nicholas punched my arm softly then kissed me lightly on the cheek. "We could just send Solange to do it" That sounded like a plan.

"I can't wait till we're married." Nicholas said in the car driving back to the Drakes. "and why is that" I asked. Nic smiled and then said "then we will have a home that we can call our own. Not Lucy's house , not Nicholas' house just Lucy and Nicholas' house" then he decided to continue "and I can officially call you MINE" He shouted and manical laugh. I hit him with my bag but he just kept doing the evil laugh. Jackhole. "I am not a jackhole" He said. "how do you drakes know when I'm thinking that!" I moaned, honestly I'm starting to think they can all read my mind and that they are all just lying to me about their vampire abilities. "You wrinkle your nose slightly and you pull a corner smirk" Damn that nose.

**Solange pov**

I held Christian in my arms as I walked through the hall to go see Nicholas and Lucy. Who were busy arguing to even notice her."where was it originally?" "HERE?" "NO there" "No I said there do you not listen!, I was even indicating where to place it with my hand" I stood behind them for three minutes whilst they argued. "ahemm" I coughed. Nicholas jumped and a large crash rang throughout the hall. "fuck!" Nich cursed. "baby!" I said whilst attempting to hit him but failed because said baby was in my arms. "I am not buying another vase, finding this one was hard enough" Lucy declared. They broke another vase. They turned to face me "seriously! this time it's your fault, you are not supposed to sneak up behind someone when placing a vase" Lucy mumbled.

It didn't take long till the rest of my family joined us in the hallway. Just like the other night. "what happened is everyone okay?"Helena's concerned coice bellowed. "everyone is fine. Solange sneaked up on as we were putting the new vase down." Nicholas explain. "excuse me I didn't sneak up on you, I came to say hello and see what vase you bought" I defended myself then I continued "nicholas should have sensed me coming" "Not in my own home, where it is suppose to be safe" Nicholas fumed. Helana sighed "both of you stop it, I will buy a new vase because clearly nicholas and Lucy have bad taste in vases."

**Lucy pov**

A wave of relief washed over me because for one I wasn't being blamed this time and two I'm not the one who has to buy a new vase. Thats what I call a hallelujah moment. I saw colour go back into Nicholas' face. Guess he didn't like vase shopping - no wonder. I hugged him gently and smiled at him. "good luck finding a vase" I said as I walked down the hall,down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. "Lucky Hamilton say away from the gummy bears or you will never fit into that wedding dress" Solange called. "fat chance" I said as I pulled the heavy jar down and unscrewed the lid."ha ha very funny." She said as she appered in front of me. She quickly hit the jar, knocking it out of my hands , making it hit the floor and smash. "noooo" I wailed. I kneeled down and picked up some gummy bears before I was out of time. I hated the five second rule. I slowly eat what was in my hand. The drakes slowly entered the kitchen. Nicholas rushed over to me. "Lucy get upbefore you get cut by all this glass" I refused to move away from the gummy bears. Nicholas picked me up like a child. "solange you are really clumsy these days" Quinn joked. "shut up quinn" Sol sniped. "lets go" Nicholas whispered and then continued "we can go and get more gummy bears" I smiled "Really?" He nodded "as long as I can have some" I gripped him tighter. " this is one of many reasons I love you nicholas drake" Even though we were completly out of the kitchen he still persisted in carrying me up the stairs to his room so we could eat the gummy bears I managed to salvage.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, thankyou so much for the reviews you lot are truely deserve some gummybears you lot keep me writing. I never ever thought I would get to thirty chapters for this story, it started out so small and now look at it. I'm Still not at the end. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry more Hunter and Quinn bits will be in it **They just didn't fit into this chapter** **

**You will find out about chloe soon- when I figure out what happened to her ANY IDEAS? I'm open to suggestions.**

**Kayleigh x  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Hunter pov**

_Blood. Everywhere. Chloe's pale body sprawled. Pouring out blood of it. I rushed to her side and scouped her up in my arms. Then I heard her whimpering. "I'm so sorry Hunter...I can't make myself stop. I don't know how" I looked over at the girl crying. "what?" I cried. "I'm so sorry ,I can't stop bleeding" She said closing her eyes slowly. Chloe fell out of my arms._

I shot up. Tears pouring out of my eyes. "Whats wrong Hunter" Arms suddenly went around me. I looed up to see Quinn. "Quinn what are you doing here? I just had a horrible dream that chloe dying...dead in my arms and I couldn't do anything" I cried into his shoulder."Chloe is fine...just missing. It was just a dream Hunter. You're just really worried about chloe thats all it's making you have nightmares" He said holding me tightly. "thankyou for breaking in and watching me sleep. I don't think I could have handled waking up from that dream by myself" I stated. Inside his arms,he was so warm. "go back to sleep. I looked at you training schedule and it's looking real busy" He said softly as he realesed me. He kissed me gently and sat on the computer desk chair. "goodnight" I said. "goodnight sweetheart"

**Lucy pov**

I hate these stupid 'traditions'. I'm not aloud to see my husband to be the day before my wedding-stupidity. What if I wanted to test if he really loved me(which I already know he loves me more than enough) but still I need him here beside me.I feel so empty knowing he isn't here beside me and that I'm not aloud to see him. I feel like my life support has been ripped out of me. It doesn't help that solange is keeping me heavily guarded, In my own house. Even though after the wedding this won't be my house. Me and Nicholas would have our own house. Thats what he is doing right now with a few of the others, preparing it for us.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and climbed onto the table. I reached into the far corner of the cupboard only to reach for air. "solange!" I shouted. "what is it Lucy? Looking for something?" She asked innocently. "you took away my sweetie stash" I moaned. "Do you want to be fat on your wedding day?" she asked. I sighed "I'm not going to get fat on a few gummybears!" I moaned. "you never know." she said. Why did she feel the need to go overboard with the wedding preparations? "can we at least go to the diner and get hot chocolates?" I asked. "Yes but you are paying." That sounded like a good idea.

**Hunter pov**

I felt gross. Training was taking it's toll. I was pouring out sweat.I punched the bag. "Hunter!" A voice called. I turned to see Kieran holding Christian at the door of the gym. I ran to the door. "hey." I said making silly faces at christian. "We found a trace of Chloe" He said. Chloe! "thats ama..." I started but he cut me off "it was her blood." Oh thats not good. I stood silently in shook. "any locations, clues" I asked. He nodded. "The team that went out said that they found traces of it in an abandoned wear house,on the outskirts of town. They are thinking kidnappers." He said. Chloe kidnapped? "By who!" I asked. "we don't know but they want you to closely help them" He said. "of course anything to find Chloe"

**Nicholas pov **

I miss her so much. I have spent six hours and twenty-three minutes without her. Without knowing exactly what she is doing and where she is. It just isn't right. Time seemed to be going slow. I sit here on the couch watching everyone rush around me. Quinn is busy worrying about Hunter. Sebastian is placing little decorations in the house. Connor is on his laptop. Duncan is in the kitchen cooking. The others well I don't know where they are probably busy. Everyone was busy. Except me. I miss her. "Dude stop being sulky. It will all be worth it tomorrow when you see her walk down the aisle just for you", Logan said sitting beside me chewing on some bacon. "I guess you're right. Where did you get the bacon it smells really good?" I asked. Logan grinned "Isabeau made it, if you go into the house there might still be some there." I really did like the sound of bacon. Bacon is amazing and Isabeau is a good cook despite being buried for a while and living with the hounds.

Logan was right I found Isabeau in the kitchen cooking bacon. "of course you can have some bacon,so you all excited for the big day?" she asked. I sighed "more nervous than excited.I'm afraid that she won't walk down that aisle tomorrow" Isabeau laughed as she handed me some bacon. "Nicholas, your being silly. Lucy loves you if she is probably dying to see you right now nevermind tomorrow." She said. "please don't say is the wrong word right now" She smiled "fairpoint wouldn't want to jinx anything. Okay but if she could she would probably run down the aisle just to see you and hold you. Better expression?" I nodded. "Is everything sorted for you and the rest of the bridesmaids." I asked. "oh solange had that done way before you proposed." She joked. Everything was actually okay. My lonliness has been cured by bacon and my nerves has been calmed. I am going to get married tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Lucy pov**

I paced . Solange was struggling to lace up my dress. "Lucy stop moving" She moaned. "I can't help it" I explained. Solange took a deep breathe when she had finished. She looked at Lucy. "Come on lets show everyone" I breathed deeply, I feel like a heavy weight has been placed on my chest and I'm finding it hard to breathe.

**Isabeau pov**

She looked beautiful. Tres belle. The dress suited her so much, it's like it was made for her. Even though I seen her in the dress shop she didn't look as beautiful as she does now. I looked at her bridesman Chase. he looked so happy for her. "Bring it in" He said opening his arms. Lucy walked over and hugged him tightly. When she realeased she looked him up and down and said "You scrub up nicely" He smiled "Solanges doing"

**Hunter pov **

This is really happening Lucy and Nicholas are actually getting married. Whem I first met the drakes, I could tell that they loved eachother so much. It was in the eyes. Nicholas always looked at her as if he never wanted to let her go. I suppose a few near death experiences and you probably would look at her that way constantly.

**Nicholas pov**

I hated waiting. Just standing there. It was really cold too, I hate solange for planning an outdoor wedding. However the forest did look beautiful with the large tent and the fairy lights on trees. At least there was some shelter. I tried to imagine Lucy walking down the Lilly petal aisle but I couldn't. Thats what freaks me out not knowing when she is coming. At least all my brothers were beside me so I wasn't entirely alone.

**Quinn pov**

Nicholas looked nervous. He looked like he could explode. This suit was uncomfortable, blaming solange for that. I decided to text hunter. To possibly help calm Nicholas face it Logan wasn't doing a good job.

_ME: u left yet xxx_

_HUNTER: yes xxx_

_Me: see you soon x_

**Logan pov**

"Nicholas she will be here soon well unless theres traffic or an accident..." I explained before Quinn cut me off "They are on the way" He said wiggling his phone in my face. Thats good because nothing was going to calm Nicholas down right now.

**Nicholas pov**

I knew that they were here when I heard the violins play. First person to walk down the aisle was Hunter. She was wearing a short strapless purple dress. It made her hair seem much more blonder. Following quickly behind her was Isabeau. Both of them have had their hair curled.

**kieran pov**

Standing beside the drake guys was really odd, I felt like the odd one out considering I am smaller in height compared to them. I watched as hunter and Isabeau walked down the aisle , then chase walked down at the end as he walked passed Nicholas he shot him a smirk and raised his eyebrows. Nicholas smiled and nodded. I guess that was some sort of closure. Nicholas knew that she was here and she was going to look beautiful. Then Solange caught my eyes. Stunning. She wore the same black heels as Hunter and Isabeau, making her even more taller than she already is. I want to marry her one day. Not right now but one day when the time is right. Then suddenly everyone rised up off of their seats and focused to the end of the aisle.

**Lucy pov**

Oh .crap. I need to sucessfully walk in heels down a very long aisle with eveyone watching me, which simply cannot be done. My dad stood beside me and asked "you ready?" I shook my head. What if I fall and like die. "Sweetheart you are not going to fall and die, even if you I'll pick you up and anyways I will be there to keep you steady. Damn dads were good at mind reading. I nodded and took a deep breathe. "Do my legs look okay?" I asked I was completely oblivious until now that they were showing. "They are flawless now lets go" He said pulling me with him. "Dad I'm scared" I admitted. "I know" He said as we slowly walked. Every body was standing out of their seats. My bridesmaid and guy all sood in a line opposite of Nicholas and his groomsmen. I looked down at my feet. I was wearing some killer heels. "Dad" I said walking uneasy. "Yes?" "I'm going to miss living with you and mom" I said. "Lucy, it's you ,you'll end up visiting all the time." He had a point. "And sweetheart your suppose to look straight ahead not at your feet." I slowly looked up and looked at Nicholas. He looked so handsome. I wish I could get married everyday just to seem him dress all sexy.

**Nicholas pov**

This is the moment I'm going to remember for the rest of my life. Lucy walked down slowly, gripping on to her father. She looked gorgeous. Mesmorising. The best part was I get to see her every time I go to sleep and I know that she will be there beside me when I wake up. She was looking down at her feet. Her dress seemed to be perfect for her. Knee length and strapless. Elegant. Her dad leaned closer and whispered something to her. She looked up and our eyes met.


	33. Chapter 33

**Lucy pov**

I stood facing Nicholas. He smiled at me. Our eyes never leaving eachother. I heard the minister talking but I didn't know what he was saying. I just kept watching Nicholas. He seemed so calm and peacefully. I wondered if I looked that calm. Probably not.

**Nicholas pov**

I could tell she was nervous. She was analysing everything but at the same time she wasn't paying attention she was staring deeply into my eyes. The Minister looked at me me and nodded. Time for my handwritten vows. When I say hand written , I mean hand written by Logan however I had to say what Lucy means to me.

_*Flashback*_

_"Dude we have got to write these vows or else Solange will chop off my head" Logan said handing me a note pad."No start writing something deeply emotional and heartfelt that will last within a two minute timescale" He demanded. This may sound bad but I have no Idea what to write. What I feel for Lucy is indescribable. "Logan I can't..." I started. "No! Nicholas,I like my beautiful and porportioned head on my body and I have no doubts that Sol would happily chop it off if we don't write this." Logan explained. He had a point Solange could easily get a weapon from inside this house and decapitate him. "Fine I will say what comes to mind when I think of Lucy and you can write those down" I suggested Logan nodded and grabbed the notepad._

_30 things about lucy written by Logan and Nicholas Drake. _

_1.__ She gets very angry if you propose to her out of the blue,she will swear at you and run off._

_ she gets angry she needs time for reflection. Don't let yourself in her house uninvited she will stab you. _

_ likes going to themed mini golf places. especially with pirates. Also she really likes chocolate fudge icecream_

_4. Likes to watch friends reruns. The reason she knows condoms are only ninety nine percent effective._

_5. Lucy tends to forget to pay heating bills, so therefore after marrige thats Nicholas' reponsibility._

_6. Lucy cannot be fooled by missions __like __G.L.O.O.T.H.A.S.H. If she finds out that you are trying to trick her she will have a plan already in action._

_ lie to Nicholas is it is to protect her best friend's secret. _

_ capable of defending herself to keep secrets. She got skills._

_9. Lucy is always willing to give Nicholas the silent treatment, especially when he talks about _

_10. Lucy loves baths especially ones that have strawberry bubble bath._

_11. Lucy has a superiority smirk reserved for when ohters doubt her._

_12. She is not afraid that sometimes Nicholas wins and he can sucessfully seduce her_

_13. She loves to wake up to Nichoals in the morning (well Nicholas hopes so)_

_14. She did not enjoy watching Solange give birth. She feels that what she saw, she definitely __could have went herwhole life without seeing that._

_15. She thought it was typical when solange had a baby boy. _

_16. She genuinely loves babies but said she wuldn't have a bay until after marrige._

_17. Likes to go to fancy restraunts and making fun of snooty people._

_18. Hates the mixed smell of blood and mushrooms. It just screams danger._

_19. She thinks forests are beautiful and magnificent._

_20. She truely loves Nicholas,so much that they are getting married._

_21. Lucy doesn't like parties._

_ awesome ghosty pyjamas,which Nicholas had bought her._

_23. Can never refuse going out to have coffee_

_24. Always liked the idea of her best friend being a brides-man especially since it ruins Sol's perfect marrige._

_25. She likes to cover her cereal with sugar._

_26. Loves just lying in bed with Nicholas just talking._

_27. Hates accidentally breaking ugly expensive vases._

_28. Loves the drake dogs just not when they are lying on top of her making her unable to move._

_ dresses and her favourite colour is purple._

_30. When she thinks someone is a jackhole she wrinkles her nose and pulls a conrner smirk._

*end of flashback*

It had took a long time to write the vows but we managed it. Thankfully, Logan's head will remain attatched. I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and unraveled it.

**Lucy pov**

He was shaking as he unraveled his . He looked directly into my eyes. He seemed so nervous. I put my hand up to his face and smiled. I stroked his face gently and let my hands fall to my sides.

"Lucy when I was told to write my vows I panicked. I thought that I couldnt write down how much I loved you but I was proved wrong. I ended up writing down thirty things about you and realised that I didn't need that to say I love you because it didn't say how I felt. It seems like we have been together for so long and thats not the case but I know that time isn't what marrige is. Marrige is a way to say you are mine and I am yours. I know that our love will only grow stronger with time. Time is about the moments we share. The ones for me to hold you and to love you. Lucy I'm basically saying that I want to be with you for eternity. So I Nicholas Drake will take you to be my wife"

Amazing. I didn't think there was thirty things about me i need to see that list. "yes" I said, i didn't want to say I do it sounded too formal for me. and for an out door wedding. Nicholas breathed out and smiled. I in an unladylike fashion. Put my hand down my cleavage and pulled out my speech. Which made everyone chuckle. It wasn't like I had pockets.

"Nicholas... " I started reading.

"I love you so much. I love you so much more than anything I have ever encountered. You mean more to me than gummybears and that is saying something since I really love my sweeties... I want to be beside you forever. I want to go to sleep beside you , then dream of you and wake up to you because when I wake up I want to see your face and know I have made it home. Out of the dream and back into my reality where I know that if your beside me I will always be safe and most of all loved. That if why I Lucy" "Lucky!" Someone coughed. I laughed. "Thats why I Lucy Hamilton take you Nicholas to be my husband". Nicholas smiled and said "yes"

"You may now kiss your bride"

Instantly Nicholas grabbed me tightly. Our lips locked together. Confetti was scattered. He tasted so sweet. It was good to be in his arms. We slowly retracted our lips and Nicholas took his arms off. He took my hand and we headed down the aisle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello I decided I should write here because I haven't in so long. I have a few things to say.<strong>

**thankyou for all the reviews you have ever written- you have all been really supportive of this story**

**this is NOT the end. I still got some more chapters to go like the rest of the wedding and chloes dissapearence mystery. and possible happily ever after-if such thing is possible.**

**I am open to input for the next few chapters.**

**also the next watching you die for those who do read that I will start writing the next chapter soon! be patient please xxx**

**please review! **

**Hearts a heavy burden. - first note at the bottom with my new pen name!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lucy pov**

"I can't believe we just got married" I said to Nicholas as we left for the main house. "I can't believe you turned up" He joked. "I can't believe I'm going to have to change my surname." I said."Lucy Drake. I like it" He said stopping pulling me into his embrace when we are inside. "of course you would." I smiled. Solange when she ran up hugged up both. "I can't believe you two are married! She squeled. Kieran who she left behind when she sprinted to us casually and calmly came up to us and said "congrats!""Is that all you can say!" Sol said. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Lucy Drake" Sol asked."oh my god!no!" I said. Everyone stared. "Mrs. makes me sound super old" Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

Everyone else at the wedding had filed in. We weren't going to have a traditional wedding with the whole meal and stuff. Just a small get together. Me and Nicholas strictly warned Solange not to go over board. Luckily she didn't. "Okay Logan you can keep you head Nicholas' vows was really nice" Solange said to Logan. Logan smirked " I have to admit it was all him" That reminded me "Where is that list? the thirty things about me list" Nicholas smiled and reached into his pocket and handed me a piece of paper. "I knew you'd ask for it." I stuffed it down my dress next to my vows. "I'll read it later with you" I said smiling I kissed him on the cheek and walked away to go find some champagne.

I got hugged alot on the way to get on glass of champagne. Mostly by friends from school, I'm actually suprised Solange invited them. Lets face it I probably would have forgot to. "Hello what are you doing apart from your new husband?" Chase said smiling. "Need a glass of champagne" I stated walking with him to a table with champagne flutes. He poured a glass for me and him and than raised his glass with me. "To you and Nicholas in your new married life" He said as we clinked glasses. "lets hope it has no complications" He said. "Hell yeah" I said sipping.

**Hunter pov**

I can't believe this actually happened with out any problems. I guess solange can organise a sucessful wedding. I stood with Quinn , logan and Isabeau. "Can we get married one day?" Isabeau asked Logan. "Yeah of course" He said kissing her gently. I turned to Quinn ,"Don't you dare ask me that" He smirked "Wouldn't need to" He said pulling me into a big hug. "I can't believe they finally got married after everything they have been through they finally made it" I said. "Yeah suppose thats a good thing just shows that whatever new problems come up they can overcome it" Quinn said. "That was very sentimental for you" Logan pointed out. "Shut up logan never speak of it"

**Nicholas pov **

I lay in what will be my old bed after today, hiding from everyone downstairs. I twas nice and quiet here. I didn't like big crowds of people. Lucy calls me anti social because of it. I stared at the ceiling. I used to do this for hours on end back when I wasn't with Lucy. I would think of her. What would I think of now? I have Lucy now. for forever. I smiled to myself. Forever. I heard the door open then close. "How did I know you would hide up here after I leave you for one minute." Lucy's voice said softly. "Cause you are clearly a mystical being." I said. "Why are you smiling at the ceiling?" She asked. Lying down beside me. I wrapped my arms around her. "Us forever" I whispered in her ear. She shivered a little. "What you giving up already.?" She joked. "Never" I said kissing her neck. "I love you" I said. "I know I love you too"

Suddenly the door burst peace is gone. "Nicholas lucy, we need to go now" Quinn shouted. Me and Lucy sat up and looked at him confused.. "What is going on?" I asked. "Family meeting some helious ra folk have news on chloe" Imediately we all ran down stairs. I hoped this was good news.

We slipped through into the study, where all the drakes noticably were. The rest of the wedding was still chatting amongst themselves as if nothing was going on, no one clearly noticed the drakes were all missing. "Tell us what you have found out" Kieran said to a guy in helious ra uniform. "Well we found where they are holding her..." He started. "So she has been kidnapped and held hostage" Sol said. We all glared at her. "What? seriously you are going to give me that look because I interupted" She moaned. "Continue" Helena said form the chair behind the desk. "Yes well we want you all to go and infiltrate. We recieved warning that it was vampires in there" Great. "Whos vampires?" Helena said. The guy shrugged. helpful. Its's good to know what you up against. I turned to lucy "you are not going before you ask" I said. "Damn it." She whinned. "Lucy we are already missing one human nevermind you which reminds me hunter and kieran you two are also not aloud to go" Helena stated. "When to we go?" I asked. "Tomorrow firstly enjoy the rest of your wedding cause tomorrows going to be stressful"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello so i'm sorry this came late.I had three exams in one week so didn't have time to write but now I am free!<strong>

**Also Thanks for the reviews.**

**and how was this chapter? **

**do you like the cover? **

**please tell me what you think x **


	35. Chapter 35

**Nicholas pov**

"Everybody ready?" Mum asked. We were hiding in the bushes beside the enemy base. It was an old abandoned warehouse. Pefect place for keeping someone hostage. "Yes" We all said together showing her our weapons. "Lets go" We all slowly walked out of the bushes and walked against the warehouse wall. We trained together for these kind of situations. I was glad to be out of the bushes they were scratching me and poking me. "so whos going in first?" Quinn asked. We stopped and looked at each knew. We hadn't actually planned that far ahead with was a bad idea. "I nominate Sebastian since he is the oldest." Quinn Said. "I agree with that" Logan said. "Or mom and dad go in first." Sebastian smirked. Helena smiled "I like that plan" mom said. Dad nodded "We do have a better chance of survival than they do". "Fair point"

**Lucy pov**

This is utter husband and his family have gone to fight whilst me,solange,kieran and Hunter are sitting here bored. It's just stupid we all have fighting abilities. I felt sorry for Solange , all last night she thought she was going to infiltrate the enemy base until Helena told her no.I guess thats the problem with being the youngest and weakest vampire in the family. "I hate this" Sol said in a squeaky voice to the baby. "I hate it. I hate it. I hate it" she continued. Christian smiled. cutie pie. "Same" Hunter whined. Then she began to rant "Chloe s my best friend I should be the one to save her. I'm also her room mate and training buddy at Helious ra. People who train to kill vampires who break the rules. Who do the drakes think they are to tell me a helious ra student not to infiltrate an enemy base filed with vamps?" We all stared at her like she was crazy. She turned to Solange "open up the weapon vault." She demanded.

**Helena pov**

"Mom whats taking so long" Logan moaned. "Shushhh" I hissed. I had the door pried open a few inches. I could see inside. I was waiting for a shadow to pass. Nobody has a secret base without security patrol but so far nothing. Suspicious. At least I know that Solange, Lucy,Hunter and kieran are same. My family would probably fall apart if anything happened to either of them. "Lets go in" I said,ready for comfrontation.

**Nicholas pov**

The room was large and dim lit. In the middle was Chloe tied to a chair. She by the looks of it from a distance was unconscious. I could smell alot of her blood. Mom signaled Sebastian to free her from the chair. The rest of us spread out around the room. Something wasn't right. Where are her guards? This is all too easy. Too easy...

Sebastian quickly ran over to her and untied her. He carefully peeled the tape from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He quickly ran over to the corner, when suddenly someone was clapping. "Congrats Drakes. you did it saved the girl but at what price?" A unfamiliar voice said. I looked to see a tall man with a long read coat. It had a very old fashioned gold pattern, looks like something Logan would wear. "Who are you? and what are you supposed to be dressed as?" Quinn shouted. The man smirked "No need to shout I am right here. My name is Lawrence. The coat is my everyday wear. Surely you would understand ones right to wear what they want as your very own brother Logan does" We all looked at Lawrence confused how would he know about Logan's weird dressing ways or even his name. "I see we are missing a Drake. Princess solange. Ah and the new Drake, Lucy. Thats a shame..." He turned to look at me "You won't get to see her before you die" _die? _"Sounds like you have it all figured out Lawrence" Mom said. Lawrence smirked "Indeed I have." I felt strong arms grab me. I looked to see who it was. Another man, he looks similar to Lawrence. I looked toward sebastian who was also struggling against someone. We were surrounded even if we did get free from whoevers grasp we were in, we were trapped. "Let us go!" Mom shouted. "I'm afraid not, tie em' up" Lawrence ordered."What do you want with us?" Sebastian asked. "your deaths" Lawrence smirked.

**Lucy pov**

This is so badass. The drakes are going to lynch us later but we can't just sit here and do nothing for Chloe, as hunter explained. When Sol opened up the weapon vault Hunters eyes lit up like christmas lights and Kieran looked all scattered and picked up various weapons like crossbows, stakes, guns, knifes and a crowbar. "Lets go" Hunter smiled. "Wait we need a baby sitter" Solange said. We all turned to look at christian who was cuddled up in solange."My parents will do" I suggested. "Hell no! I don't my baby near your parents" She said. "Hey they're not that bad, they will just give your baby some morals" I said then continued "I turned out fine didn't I?". Kieran snorted "Thats debatable" I aimed my crossbow at his head "What did you say ?" He put his hands up in the air "nothing, nothing at all". Hunter sighed, "we need to think of a plan before we do any infiltrating of bases don't we?" Crap. I certainly wasn't a planner, I was a run and attack kind of hunter and kieran would have better ideas."Run in attack, get out?" I suggested. "It's a plan, they can't say we didn't plan." Kieran said. "It's not a good plan. Kieran we have a child we need to think more carefully about what we do" Solange said. We all stared at her "Do you have a better plan?" I asked. She frowned and shook her head."Well I guess we better get going" Hunter said we all nodded and walked with her, out of the weapon vault.


	36. Chapter 36

**Lucy pov**

This is certainly one way to spend the first day of marrige. Going to infiltrate an enemy hideout. Classic marital tradition. Clearly. Best part is my I'm not even with my new husband. When I do see him and my 'new' family are going to kill me, solange, kieran and hunter. "Turn Left here" I said to Hunter who was driving twenty mph over the speed limit. We pulled into my street and unbuckled are seat belts. Me and solange grabbed Christian out of his car seat and ran into my house.

"Mom how much do you love me?" I asked. "What do you want?" She asked dryly. Solange stepped in and said."Please Mrs Hamilton we were just wondering if you could spare a few hours of your time to look after Christian" She really has a way with words and my parents. "Of course why didn't you say so Lucy, instead of going to long and sneaky way about it." She said grabbing christian out of Solanges arms. "Go have fun, you're teenagers after all" Fun probably wasn't the right word for the feeling we're going to have.

**Nicholas pov**

We had all been moved to a pitch black room. Sat down in wooden chairs, Tied up and heavily guarded with pointy silver things pointed at each of us. It was also uncomfortably silent despite Chloe's whimpers. I looked at sebastian seeking for help in his eyes. Nothing but anger .He was pissed. Probably because at this moment we are defeated defeated. I looked at mom who was boiling over with fury. She hated being defenseless and useless. Dad was whispering to her. Trying but failing to calm her down. Mom was on boarderline rage. I was opposite of Quinn who looked worried. His worried expression began to worry me. I thought about Lawrence and how he knew about sol and lucy.

**Quinn pov**

This was the worst situation ever. This certainly didn't go as planned. Rogue vampires are tougher than they look. Lawrence scared the hell out of me. He sort of reminded me of Lady natasha, the way he was cold hearted and he knew exactly how to get a reaction out of people. Also he was very creepy. I had no idea how long we have been here for but every so often Lawrence popped his head through the large steel door and smirked then bugered off again. Like he was waiting for something...or someone. At least I know that Hunter,Sol, Kieran,Lucy and Christian are safe.

**Solange pov**

Hunter drove like a demon. I was scared for my life. Lucy was gripping onto her seatbelt tightly with her eyes closed. Chanting some religious mantra. "Lucy are you okay?" I asked. "of course I'm fine" she said sarcastically. "Hunter slow down Lucy and Solange look frightened" Kieran said to hunter then turned back to me "she always drives like this." Looks like I'm never getting into a car with hunter again-ever. I could feel the car slowing down. "We're close so we are best going in on foot" Hunter said pulling to a stop. She looked fierce. It was rather intimidating. I looked at Lucy " you can open your eyes now" I said. Lucy exhaled deeply and opened her eyes "Thank god"

**Lucy pov**

"So are we going to just stand here are we going to infiltrate this bitch" I said. Everyone just stared at me. "We need a plan numbskull" Kieran said. Oh like we need a plan. We know the drakes - they don't plan very well. They go, they fight and they leave victorious. "So brightsparks what is the plan, cause no offence doesn't standing at the front door blow your cover a little bit." Then we heard clapping. We looked up at the roof were a figure was standing, "Yes Miss hamilton it does blow your cover.. or should I say Mrs drake"Said a man on the roof. "Seize them" Suddenly Guards pounced on us. I grabbed my crossbow and aimed at the guard behind Solange but could fire because the big brut behind me bared his fangs andgripped my arm with a large amount of force. Shit. Hunter who was free from her guard drop kicked the brut hat had me. "Lucy run!" She shouted. "I'm leaving you" The large guard had gotten up and looked at me. "Lucy go you are the only hope" So I ran. I knew one of the guards was right behind me but then the figure on the roof said "Leave her she is a weak human,she is of no use to us" I'm not proud of it but I ran and hid and waited.


	37. Chapter 37

**Nicholas pov**

The door burst open , the guards came pilling in carrying bodies. They strapped them to the chairs, then i realised who they were. Solange,Hunter and Kieran. I gasped in shock. "What the hell are you guys doing here!" I shouted, Sol just looked at me with sad eyes. "I'll explain that" Lawrence said as he walked in and sat in a chair. "These three clearly felt left out and wanted in thinking that they were going to be a suprise attack" He said. There is only one problem with that - Lucy. She is not one to be left behind in a fight. So where was she. I looked at Hunter. "She is safe I made her run." She said fully knowing what I was thinking. Relief spread through me knowing she was safe however I know Lucy and she was going to end up doing somethng really stupid."Wheres the baby?" Mom asked. "With Lucy's mom" Sol answered. Lawrenece smirked "as fun as this chit chat is we have a town to destroy and more vampire clans to capture" He said as he left.

"I can't believe we are stuck here" Hunter moaned. "I can't believe you came" Quinn sniped. "We were planning on helping we didn't think we would be captured."Kieran said quietly. Mom definately was cracking up. I could feel the anger and frustration radiating off her. "What are we going to do" Connor asked. "Certainly not revealing any plans outloud to the guards" Dad said sizing up all the guards. "what do we have telepathic powers now?" Sebastion hissed. "Nope however that would be rather handy right about now." Quinn muttered.

**Lucy pov**

I cannot believe I ran but what else could I do. I wasn't a vampire hunter or a the man on the roof said I was useless. It would have been useless being caught with the rest of them but I felt really guilty leaving them but they all insited I leave. I paced my parents livingroom because I couldn't call it my own since Me and Nicholas were going to move into the new house beside the drakes. "Mom what can I do?" I asked. "how am I suppose to know sweetie?" She said whilst burping Christian. I looked at him. He was so cute, his little eyes were wide open he was looking around the room constantly. I think he is looking for solange or kieran. He needs her home. What am I suppose to do? I can't go in and save them, the vamps would eat me alive...probably. I need to save them they are my family. Nicholas is my husband! I just had to save them but I need a team. _but who?_

**Solange pov**

We failed big time. Now we are stuck here and we're probably going to die here. I looked at Kieran and thought about Christian , I hope he is okay with Lucy's mom. I sighed heavily, will I ever see him again? I wished I'd never left the house. Never left my baby. I want to be home safe snuggled up with kieran and Christian. I looked at Nicholas, he had his eyes closed and was in deep thought. He was probably thinking about Lucy. I turned slightly to look at mom. She had passed the furious stage and had moved on to the help me god stage. She too had her eyes closed,thinking. I noticed that she and dad were holding hands. That brought a tear to my eye , is this really going to be the end? especially since we all seem to be losing hope.

**Lucy pov**

I finally had written out a list of people who could qualify for a make shift team. It took alot of thinking but I managed it. I looked at my messy handwriting and double checked my list:

_Isabeau st croix and a few of her doggy friends,Jenna from Helious-ra (hunters other friend),Bruno (who I was shocked didn't go infiltrate the base in the first place) and another one of his men. Conan (pledged his allegance to sol before her blood change) ,london (the bitch),uncle geoffrey and aunt hyacinth (cause she is pretty scary)._

It wasn't enough. I needed more people but the drakes weren't really sociable, so I don't know anyone else with kick ass skills to take vampires down. My team would have to do. I needed to save the drakes. I called everyone and told them to meet me at the Drakes suprisingly everyone said yes, even london. I just hoped the weapon store was unlocked.


	38. Chapter 38

**Lucy pov**

"so whats the plan" Isabeau said. Our make shift group as in the drake kitchen sitting at the dining table. "Well this is the area surrounding the old warehouse" I said pointing to a map of violet hill. "There are eight ways of getting in" I said pointing to little lines I had marked down on the building. "how do you know where the entrances are?" Jenna asked looking at the map puzzled. It wasn't a detailed map until I had boldly attacked it earlier with a sharpie. "google maps" I stated. "how obvious" Conan said. Bruno sighed "what door are we going in?" He said. "well i was thinking that because me and the others went in a group and got caught we should split up and use all doors." I said. I'm pretty proud of plan I think the others were suprised about it to. All I can say is that I;m pretty determind to beat the crap out of the man on the roof. I'm ready to make a point that I'm no ordinary and weak human. I was a fierce and violent human who was partly raised by the Drakes. I looked at London "what do you think, you haven't said anything yet". I hated her but I still wanted to know what she was thinking. "I actually like it however I feel that we shoulld pair up instead. so we eyes on eachothers back" She stated. Well thats new, she actually likes something that I did- I still hate her though. "fine erm let me think of good pairings."

**Nicholas pov**

I need food. I'm so hungry. I'm considering eating my arm. then i could wriggle out of these bonds but then I can't untie the others because I've ate my arm... that would be a problem. "why haven't they killed us yet" Duncan moaned. We all turned to look at him. He shrugged "if I'm going to die, which right now is looking to be the inevitable then I would like to die as quickly and less painfully as possible." Quinn snorted "yes that would only happen if we were going to get killed by a bunch of pixies and I seriously doubt that happening any time soon." I could just imagine lawrence turning into a little pixie, he makes a hell of an ugly pixie. "I'm happy with dying as long as no blood gets on my new shirt." Logan said. "why did you wear a new shirt to infiltrate an enemy base?" Sebastian questioned. He had a very good point. "because I wanna look good when beating fellow vampires" A typical logan answer. Theb logan added "I was also going to meet up with isabeau after this." Yeah for some reason I had a feeling that was not going to happen.

**Lucy pov**

"Right the teams are Isabeau and Jenna. Bruno and me, conan and london and finally Hyacinth and geoffrey." I stated. "are you all okay with that?" They all nodded, which was good because I couldn't be bothered planning it all again. I circled the four entrances we were going to use and told them which ones we would be entering. "what do we do when we get in?" London asked. "search for the others. bust them out. fight some guards and take out their leader." I stated I know it all sounded easy but it was probably going to be far from it. "when to we leave?" Jenna asked. "midnight" It was all set now ,the plan just had to be put into motion.


	39. Chapter 39

**Lucy pov**

This plan sucked. I was on a muddy forest floor caked in mud and leaves whilst bruno was all clean and in a tree. I could see the door. It wasn't guarded which was very suspicious and very good but then when me, sol , kieran and hunter came there were no guards they just magically apperared as if they knew we were it was obvious, the drakes were captured so it was all a set up to capture the drakes. They were only missing one drake- solange. Now they had her and also two helious ra students.

"what do you see" I said to bruno through walkie talkie. "Cameras we need to take them out." He said. The good thing was all the others would hear that there are cameras and watch out for them. Walkie talkies- handy inventions. "how are we going to do that?" I asked. "rocks. grab some and toss them up" That would be easy...but I have no aim. I managed to find some larger rocks and toss them up to bruno. Luckily only three hit him on the face, the others he sucessfully managed to catch.

**Nicholas pov**

I had a bad feeling Lucy was going to do something stupid I just know she will. Hopefuly she will just hide under her bed hugging a jar of gummybears for the rest of her life...unfortunately even I knew she wouldn't do that. At that moment the door swung open and two bodies got hurled in. The guards signalled each other and strangely they all door slammed shut quickly after they all filed out and then we heard the lock click. That was weird. Something must be going on. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach increased. I felt like I was going to puke. "jenna!?" Hunter and kieran shouted. I looked over to the bodies that got chucked in. Jenna, she must be hunter and kierans friend from helious ra. "Isabeau" Logan squeled. He literally squeled. He through himself and his chair to the ground so he lay bound up beside her. "logan" She said softly. she attempted to give him a hug but his chair was to busy being a third wheel. "What happened to you?" My mother asked.

**Lucy pov**

"Lucy Jenna and Isabeau have been captured where is your position?" London's voice rang through. Oh shit. Me and Bruno are inside. "bruno!?" I said quickly. "I know lass, find a hiding spot, I'm already on it" He said. "london we are inside. where are you?" I asked. "we are inside too oh sh..." Static. Oh. "Bruno you got anything yet?" I asked following him. "yes but you're not going to like it." Oh fuck. I looked to where he was pointing. An dusty air vent. Probably crawling with spiders. I shuddered. "Isn't there anywhere else?" I asked already knowing the answer. "you know as well as I do if we linger here in this corrider any longer they will catch us"Bruno explained. I groaned "fair point"

**Logan pov**

After listening to Isabeau explain everything. I think my opinion of Lucy has changed, she isn't really that airheaded. However this plan was still going to get her killed. I looked up at Nicholas he was frozen as if he was a statue. Well not entirely he was twisting his wedding ring. Round and round. Yeah he was probably going to shout at Lucy next time he sees her...if he sees her. Lawrence was pretty intent on killing us all and whoever else he's plotting against. Lets face it we are all going to die. I looked at Isabeau who had tears in her eyes. "whats wrong?" Stupid question maybe but it's so good to hear her voice after thinking I'd never here it again. "I'm just worried about Lucy and the rest of them what if they get caught or even worse killed immediately.


	40. Chapter 40

**Lucy pov **

I was seriously going to have to bin these clothes after this. They were caked in mud and now they are covered with dust and spiders webs. Luckily I haven't ran into their owners cause they are going to be pissed off. It was weird being up high in the air vent I sort of felt like I was floating. Suddenly bruno stopped shuffling. "wha.." I was shushed instantly and he pointed to his ears. Listen. _"there must be more then just six." _a mans voice shouted. _"no there isn't sir now would you please unhand me_" Hyacinth's cool and icy voice said calmly. Oh shit, that means they have isabeau, jenna, conan,london,hyacinth and geoffrey. Also that me and Bruno are the only ones left. Damn. "_lock em' up with the others and quickly find anymore. I don't believe there is only six. I think the human girl is lurking around." _clearly me and bruno were going to have to hide deeper in here.

**Solange pov**

It was weird not having the guards here watching us. Clearly to busy trying to capture all of Lucy's make shift super group. They could have left us some weapons...but that would defeat the purpose of being prisoners.I guess we are kind of lucky lawrence took pity on Lucy because shes human,at least now we have some hope of getting out of here. Her team were probably battling it all out against those tought and muscly guards. I heard the doors lock click and swing open. I look up to see four familiar faces fall in. Hycinth,geoffrey,london and conan. Just like Isabeau said it's not that I didn't believe it was just so unbelievable. Lucy had really managed to collect them as a team. Clearly not a good enough team considering they are all least this group was lasting longer than we originally did. Again non of the guards stayed. I wonder if they were scared of all this happening. The fact that there was a human girl standing up against them. I know I would be because lets face it Lucy is not a person to be taken lightly.

**Lucy pov**

I could literally see them. The Drakes were underneath me. Me and bruno sat above them. Waiting we had to think of plan. We couldn't just jump in there. That wouldn't be a very good idea considering they were locked in that room. All of the drakes appeared to be tied in chairs. My makeshift team were untied and just sitting there. Everyone was unarmed so that explains why no one was freed from their bonds. Directly underneath the vent door that me and Bruno were peering through, was Hunter tied up with Jenna free at her feet. I looked up at bruno. "I have a plan." I whispered making sure not to alert the Drakes. I grabbed a pocket knife out of my right boot and mimicked putting it through the air vent door. Bruno smirked and nodded. I know it would alert the drakes of my presence but I couldn't talk to them knowing that the guards could come puonding through any moment.

**Nicholas pov**

Every single minute felt like an hour. It didn't help we weren't talking to eachother, at least attempting to keep some sanity but no eternal silence. Well that was untill Jenna squealed "ouch!" She shouted jumping up. She looked down to the floor and picked up something. She turned and showed us all. A pocket knife. Lucy. I looked up to the air vent hanging above us. There was no movement but I just knew she was up there. How else would a pocket knife fall through there. She had a plan. I looked at Jenna "well don't just stand there cut us loose."


	41. Chapter 41

**Lucy pov**

Jenna had started cutting the drakes loose. Now all they need was weapons to defend themselves. Otherwise they aren't getting out any time soon. "bruno they need weapons, we need to keep going throught his vent" I stated he nodded and started crawling. My plan was working, not that I doubted myself but who am i kidding I was bound to fail but I didn't and to be honest I'm rather proud of myself. Maybe this would lead to a career in being a spy. Who needed college or university - I could be an international spy. That way I'd be rich and sucessful. Of course I'd bring Nicholas with me and visit the drakes often.

**Solange pov**

Lucy did it she actually managed to free us...ish. We were unbound not unlocked. We heard movements in the vents. What was Lucy going to do now? Completely bust us out. Any doubts I had of her cooming here were completely gone. She had mangaged to do what the rest of us couldn't. She only had bruno for help. I definately have picked a good best friend and Nicholas a good wife.

**Lucy pov**

.spider. It was staring at me. I kept very still. Oh fuck. It was moving. Crawling closer. "Bruno I can't do 's coming closer." I moaned my voice raising it's pitch. "come on lass. It's puny. It's not going to hurt you" he said. "oh yeah prove it." I said. Bruno smirked and grabbed his gun. Splat. He had hit it with the handel. "now come on" I looked at the spider guts. "seriously? you expect me to crawl past its guts." I said. "yes, what do you want me to do wipe it away with my lace hankerchief?" The thought of bruno with a lace hankerchief made me laugh. The thought of Bruno with anything girly with floweral print was hilarious. "if you have one then yes please." I said. "just move Lucy or else I will smear the guts on your face." oh hell no.

**Nicholas pov**

At least I know shes alive and not alone. However I'm kinda pissed that she is staying up there and not including us in whatever she is planning. I know thats she will bust us out of here. She at least made sure that we were untied. "what do you think shes going do?" Quinn asked. I shrugged. "I think she is gonna kick some ass and keep the victory to herself" Mom said. "helena shes not you she wouldn't do that" Dad said. "fairpoint" mom said. "she is also a lady, she will approach her mission with grace and elegance." Hycinth said. Lucy a lady. Ha at dinner time lucy is anything but a lady-especially when it comes to her and spaghetti bolognse. "all we know is that she has a plan and she is so close to suceeding."


	42. Chapter 42

**Lucy pov**

I think I'm in the fort know of weaponry. not only were the drakes confiscated weapons here, so much more was. Grenades, machine guns, pistols, everything. Clearly they are storing for the harsh winter. There' a pink rifle. Usually I wouldn't touch anything girly but I was just drawn to it. Like a cliched moth to a flame. "Bruno I want this one." I was eamining some crates, he turned and looked at me "yeah well ask santa you're not taking that one" He stated. I frowned as he took it from me he examined it carefully. "the safety latch is broken, you'll end up shooting somebody by accident." He said. Probably, actually most certainly, considering that time I almost shot Connor with a Ak-it was on safety yet I almost shot him in the shoulder. "how much are we going to need.?" I asked. Bruno smirked "alot"

**Nicholas pov**

Lawrence must be freaking out right now, knowing that a determined human girl and very stealthy scot are running around his base right now. If I was him I would be, however I certainly wouldn't let my prisoners out of my sight. Too bad lawrence isn't me or else he would have noticed that my brothers girlfriend quinn was sitting on Quinns shoulders trying to open the vent in the ceiling. Yup too bad. "A little to the left Quinn" Hunter commanded. "Quinn it's not opposite day. left not right" Quinn just rolled his eyes at her and jumped up a little. Hunters head bonced off the ceiling slightly. She scowled hit the back of his head. "bad, now someone pass me that pocket knife Lucy dropped down." Solange grabbed it off mum and handed it up. "i think it just might unscrew the screws" That sounded like a good plan simple and effective. Lets just pray to god that none of the stupid guards walk in.

**Lucy pov**

I was hard pushing large sacks of weapons into a vent that barely fitted a person into it. I suppose that wasn't what they were made for but to be honest I couldn't care less. I fit in the vent and it was stable enough for mine and bruno's weight. I hoped up into the vent the helped pull up bruno - who needed to lose a few pounds, just saying. He may not be fat but there is a lot of muscle. "right now what?" I asked. Bruno shrugged and said "take this to them and figure out a plan with 'em" Thats good enough for me" I sniffed alot , "I think I'm getting a cold bruno" He sighed "then i'll make you some hot chocolate and prepare you a hot water bottle when we get home,for the meantime move that skinny little ass and hurry up it's getting really claustrophobic up in here" He was right. The air was getting thicker and cloudy. "brono somethings not right" I said. When a cloud of white smoke powered through the vent in front of me. I screamed and began shoving bruno back with my feet. "whats going o..." I didn't catch what he said maybe because he didn't say anything or maybe because everything was fading slowly. Clearly when the air is getting cloudy and smells funny a quicker gettaway would have been more suffice.

**Hunter pov**

"I got it!" I squealed. I knew I would get it. I shoved the vent door down onto the floor. Then I smelled it. "guys someones gased the vents." I said. "well shut the vent quickly" Hycinth hissed. 2no lucy and bruno are up there" nicholas shouted. Oh damn they would be out cold by now. If any one of us went us we would go out cold too. "we can't go up. we'd be out cold instantly. pass me the vent hatch door, thingy. we must seal it up before it spreads into the room" Relunctantly helena passed it up and I started to screw it back up with the pen knife, which was really hard. I just hope Lucy and Bruno haven't been hit and have got out the vents in time or else we will have two more cell mates.


	43. Chapter 43

**Lucy pov**

I felt my body being dragged. Was I dead? what just happened...I was attacked by a cloud? Since when were clouds deadly, clouds were fluffy and fluffy was good but I knew full well that it wasn't a cloud. It was a smoke bomb mixed with some dangerous chemical made to knock me and Bruno out. Yay. I guess I'm not dead , for me to be dead I wouldn't be able to think like this would I. Nope. I wonder I Bruno's okay. I wonder if he got away. Why couldn't I see, my eyes were open...I think. I stretched out my arm and felt material. Like a sack. So I am in a sack by my feet. I compared it to the time I was locked in the wardrobe by comparison I guess this could be considered worse as I'm in more danger. however if they died back then I would have went insane and would have probably started eating if I every escaped I'd probably be a cannibal and start eating the innocent people of violet hill one by one. Meh it's better than dying hungry. I breathed in heavily and closed my eyes again. For some reason I couldn't keep them open for long.

**Nicholas pov**

The guards poured in and surrounded us aiming their guns at us. Oh shit. Then Laurence paraded in dragging in a large sack. No... It can't be her in there. He tossed the bag over to us and smirked. "maybe next time you shouldn't get weak reinforcements" He said. I tried to step forward but a guard pushed me back. "I wouldn't do that" Lawrence said. "I only brought one out of two" He laughed and walked out of the room summoning the guards out. When they left we all ran to the bag and ripped it open. Lucy. She was okay. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She murmured something , she was still only semi conscious but at least she was here and with me. My mum frowned "they have Bruno" Damn they could do anything to Bruno whilst he was unconscious. Bruno would be pissed off at himself for being unconscious. Why Bruno? Especially since they knew Lucy was important to us? what were they planning.

The one thing about Lawrence was that he wasn't stupid. Despite leaving us for ten minutes, he remembered to send the guards in to tie us all back up, de-weapon Lucy and retrieve the pen knife. Any escape plan we had went out of the non existing window. "uhhhh" Lucy moaned. She had been sitting slumped over for a while. She sat up and took in her surroundings. Solange looked relieved at the fact she was waking up. "where am I?" She mumbled and then looked at me "Nicholas? you escaped?" she asked. I shook my head "nope you were captured." she frowned and then scanned the faces of everyone "where is Bruno?" She asked. "well..." Solange started.


	44. Chapter 44

**Lucy pov**

I can't believe they Bruno. why? Why him and not me? Bruno is strong he will get out and save us all, unless hes already dead. No I can't think like that. I must think positively. we made it this far, we even freed the Drakes even though it was only for a mere fifthteen minutes. We can get out too and defeat lawrence. we had to stay optimistic for Bruno.

**solange pov**

Lucy was in deep thought but then again everyone was when I glanced at them. Having known Lucy for years she is probably thinking of some scheme to get us and Bruno out of here. I thought about christian, I hoped he was okay. I know deep down he is because he is with Lucy's mom and lucy turned out okay...ish. I just want out of here. "we need a plan now, we can't just sit here." I stated. "we know that Sol but it ain't that easy to make a plan" Quinn said. Hunter shook her head "Actually it is easy to make a plan,it is whether it is sucessful or not that isn't easy to determine but the forth time lucky" she said, that was deep. "okay then whats the plan oh so wise hunter?" Quinn asked. She smirked "well all we need to do is figure out how to get up to the vent again" Logan raised his eyebrow "why should we bother? it's closed...isn't it"

**Lucy pov**

Hunter was right, the vent wasn't closed properly. It's an advantage to us but we are tied down to chairs and can't move. My head was starting to hurt from looking up. I looked down at everyone else "so how we getting up and out?" I asked. Hunter shrugged and solange just looked up at the vent. "If only we could get out of our chairs..." Nicholas said, looking around at everyone. His eyes rested on me and he smiled,then frowned. "What is it?" I asked looking down at myself feeling self concscious. "your chair is wooden" He said. I looked down at it, it very well was wooden, I scanned the room, everyone elses was either steel or thick plastic. "oh I get it we can get lucy to break her chair to get her free and then she can free all of us yeah?" Solange said. "yeah,now we just need to think about how Lucy can break her chair" Helena said. "I think I can break a simple chair" I said. "watch you don't get a splinter" Logan said sarcastically.

**Nicholas pov**

I watched as lucy stood up. She angled herself in position so that she could ram backwards into the wall. I just hoped that she won't get hurt in the process. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. She moved pretty fast considering her legs were tied. I closed my eyes I couldn't watch her smash into the wall. The noise of something snapping rang out. "ohhh" Lucy wailed. I opened my eyes and attempted to rush to her. Which failed. I ended up on the floor, weighed down by the chair. "oh nicholas are you okay?" She asked. My chair shifted, I looked up to see Lucy's big eyes. "hey" I said."hey" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "are you okay what happened " I asked remembering that she hurt herself. "I hurt my arm but I can handle it" She said undoing the knots on my arms. once i was free I pulled her into my arms and buried my head into her shoulder. "excuse me but we have a time limit no time for touching reunions" Sebastian said. He's just sour because he hasn't got someone in his life like I do. I hugged Lucy, "lets get to work"


	45. Chapter 45!

**Hey I'm back...despte not being anywhere I'm back so please review and enjoy x**

**Lucy pov **

Everyone is free. Now it's time for phase two, trying to get everyone up and out. I watched as Quinn had Hunter on his shoulders pulling the loose end of the vent. "almost there" She said. Then she tugged on it once more and pulled it right of causing Quinn to stumble. Luckily He didn't fall or else we would have more injuries, than my now swollen arm. "right Quinn push me up" She said. "why does she get to go first?" Sebastian asked. "because we decided humans first!" Hunters voice echoed. She was in. "right Jenna, Kieran and Lucy up you get" Slowly but surely we were up in the vent. Then the vamps climbed up.

Once everyone was in and in a line behind each other on their knees they all stared at me for a moment."what?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and said "lead the way dumbass" He was seriously impatient... Nicholas kicked him in the ribs, considering the lack of space in here that was a triumph. Oh crap maybe I should have went up first or even second because now I need to squeeze past Kieran, Jenna and then Hunter. Well there goes all my personal space.

**Nicholas pov**

I watched Lucy wriggle through to the front, which didn't happen without a few elbows into ribs but at least it was full steam ahead because if it wasn't I think Sebastian would explode from his impatience. I didn't want that because I would be in the fire zone. It was an extremely awkward two minutes crawling to the weapon storage, considering it was dark and all I could see was Quinn's fat ass in front of my face which as not a good thing(I'm probably going to be scared for life) and knowing that Sebastian was probably looking at mine didn't give me any comfort.

Luckily we had all started dropping down next to all the weapons. I could see Quinn and Marcus' eyes light up. "everyone grab a weapon or two" Mom called. She turned to Connor who was closest to the door "is it open?" Connor slowly turned the handle and pulled, surprisingly it opened up. Seriously who was stupid enough to leave their weapon storage room open? apparently Lawrence and his crappy crew. We all slowly exited and the were in a dark hall. "well now all we have to do is find Bruno" Quinn said. "he'll probably be with Lawrence and Lawrence will probably be in his office or main room,whatever you want to call it" Conan said,to think I'd forgotten that he was here. "that will be the room with the most guards standing at it" Lucy stated I nodded in agreement, I'm actually rather proud of everyone working together quite well, at this rate we might actually get ourselves and Bruno out of here. "well then what the hell are we waiting for?" Sebastian asked already racing away down the hall. Impatient bugger.


	46. Chapter 46

**Lucy pov**

Being fully loaded with weapons is the best feeling ever! I was ready to kick so vampire ass and save Bruno. God if my mother knew what I was thinking she would be making me meditate immediately, I guess it's a good thing I won't live their after this. We ran into a few guards who didn't last very long, as Helena pulverised them into dust. She was so bad ass. No wonder she's a queen now.

Sure enough there it was the door. We could hear Lawrence talking to some guards and Bruno's muffled shouting. At least he was alive. I looked at Helena who had her weapon at the ready she signalled Liam to the door. One second later the door was down with just one swift kick.

It was all a blur, stakes went flying,arrows fired and a metal door thrown. I went to Bruno immediately and untied his bonds. He didn't have a scratch on him, maybe they were saving the torture for later. When I freed him he smiled "thanks Lucy". He stood awkwardly for a moment "oh yeah Bruno I brought you a couple of stakes and a gun" said handing him a fully loaded belt. He strapped it on and dived into the chaos.

**Nicholas pov**

I threw a stake at one of the guards but it bloody missed and hit Quinn in the shoulder. "hey Nic you're on our side!" He shouted pulling the stake out and shoving it into the originals targets chest. i hurtled another stake towards a guard edging uncomfortable close to Lucy. I watched as she aimed a stake at another, catching his head. Lawrence sat back and watched the chaos, He has to die first. If he dies the guards will fall back. I ran toward him stake aimed but a staked guard rammed into me receiving another stake. I watched as he fell to dust. Meh one less guard.

**Helena pov**

I had managed to get to Lawrence after watching Nicholas fail. I stood in front of him staring coldly into his eyes. "how did you all escape?" He asked. "sorry but there is not time for chit-chat" I said pulling out a sword. He smirked and pulled out his own blade. "lets duel"

**Lucy pov**

It was tough watching Helena, there was a few close calls to her head, but Helena being the pro that she managed to block him. The sound of swords clashing rang through the whole room, I kept my eyes on them, whilst mauling a guard from behind. I then ran and jumped on another guards pack, like a piggy back with less movement. I staked him in the chest and I fell down as he turned to dust. Nicholas picked me up and staked another guard in the gut. Helena had Lawrence on the edge but in on swift movement he slashed at her. Helena screamed and we heard a thud. Instantly e all charged to her and Lawrence. it wasn't pretty, Helena's arm was completely off. Blood was pouring out. Liam caught Lawrence by surprise and stabbed him from behind, Sebastian the jumped off of a table and staked Lawrence in the heart. Dust. Victory was ours. Helena whimpered and then yelled about Lawrence being a guys went to pick off the remaining guards. Geoffrey concluded that she wasn't going to have that arm ever again. Helena was furious, she grabbed her severed arm. Everyone looked at her confused "what you think I'm just going to leave it her to rot with Lawrence ashes?" she had a point . Her arm was now healed into a small stump. "now what?" Solange asked. "A bloody shower!" I said. "I agree with her" Logan said. "Geoffrey is going to make me a new arm that's what!" Helena said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to use this space to apologise for my crappy fighting scene and for how short this chapter is x<strong> **please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Lucy pov**

Everything is finally over and normal...well as normal as the Drakes can get. Right now am at my house, having a well deserved shower. It felt weird because tomorrow this will no longer be my shower or my house, I will have moved to my own house with Nicholas next to the drakes main house. But that is tomorrows issue tonight I am going to enjoy my nice warm shower. I would have preferred a bath but showers were quicker to get into and I was in dire need for a wash.

**Solange pov**

The problem with living with your family is that not everyone can have a shower at the same time especially with only three showers. Mom and Dad were sharing a shower (ewww) Hyacinth was using mine as she pretty much demanded and no one was going to argue with her and Logan took the one on the boys floor because lets face it he pretty much charged up there no one was going to get in the way of that pairing. Christian was sleeping in my arms as I sat curled up on the arm chair. Kieran wrapped a blanket over me and sat on the foot stool in front of me. He let out a large sigh, "I'm glad this is all over" I smiled at him "me too, I just hope my mom's going to be okay" I said. She was not going to like the idea of a new mechanical limb but if she wanted to kick ass then she would need both arms. "Helena will be fine, she is a strong willed person and a fighter so yeah she will probably be used to it, it will be like her arm never got chopped off" fair point I really shouldn't think of my mother as weak she might hit me.

**Quinn pov**

My mom stood patiently as Geoffrey place the prosthetic arm on her. This thing was so advanced I could see mom wiggling her fingers. She beamed with excitement."how did you get one so advanced?" Connor asked. "well a friend who knows a scientist in Ohio who deals with this stuff gave me a basic model which I tweaked here and there and voilà, Helena's arm is restored" Geoffrey explained, not that mom was listening she was to busy drumming her fingers off of a work bench "so how much impact can it take" she said clenching her mechanical fist. Oh nothing ever stops Mom from thinking about violence and butt kicking. "well that's the thing we need to test that but you'll need to wait until I make a spare" This cause mom to let out a groan "but that is not fair" she whined like a child"at least you have an arm, just cause you can't fight for now doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Well it might not be the end of the world but you never know some meteor could just smash in violet hill right now. Mum muttered something under her breath and left saying she was going to go have a pint of blood. I put my arm around Hunter "hey you want to go have a shower?" I asked. "yeah, hopefully princess Logan out now"She said. I snorted "doubt it we have more chance of getting hit by a meteor than Logan coming out a shower after only an hour"


	48. Chapter 48

**Lucy pov**

"God Lucy how much junk do you have!" Nicholas moaned carrying the fifth box of stuff to the Jeep. "Hey it's not junk! That is my treasured items." I said. "whatever you say Luce" He said closing overflowing trunk. "how many more boxes?" Solange asked. "I thing there is roughly seven." I answered. Sol let out a beast like groan as she began to trudge back inside. "how do fill a single room with so much!" Solange yelled from inside. "how come your room has managed to stay tidy with all that stuff is unimaginable" Nicholas said.

This moving business is tiring. Especially when people don't listen "NO Logan! That goes in the spare room!" Logan rolled his eyes and walked away into the spare room. "you really do have a good handle on them all" Hunter said holding a box that said DVDs. "just put those in the living room" I said in a soft tone. "oh!hell no I get roared at and she gets a _just put those in the living room _unfair or what!" He said, mocking me slightly. "Oh Logan I'm sorry how about you go get the last box and that can be you done for the day" I smiled sweetly. "fine, I'll put it in the hall"

I sat on the couch feeling completely exhausted but still surrounded by boxes of belongings and other crap. I wasn't unpacking, that can be tomorrows problem. Nicholas flopped down beside me. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head gently. "well that was interesting, remind me next time not to get my family involved and hire professionals. At least then I won't get back chat" I smiled and then frowned. Nic sat up and look concerned "What's wrong?" He asked. "I want tea, but I really don't want to look through all those boxes just to find the kettle" I stated oh I was not doing anything else today, I think I already strained myself too much after lifting the china set that Hyacinth gave as a wedding present. Which would probably be in a box in the kitchen. Other wedding gifts (which me and Nic still haven't opened) were in the spare room. "ah you can survive without tea for a while" He said. "I don't know, I might start getting the shakes" He laughed and then wrapped his arms around me closer. "I guess I'll have to distract you from tea" He leaned down and kissed me softly. I took hold of his t-shirt "sounds like a plan" I smirked and kissed him back.

**Solange pov**

"come on say mommy" I said softly, Christian just smiled at my. "mommy" I said holding his little hands and wiggling them. "please say it. I will be pissed if you say Quinn for your first word" I was sitting on Christian's play-mat, but he was too busy watching himself in the mirror. "Sol give up me and you both know his first word will probably be Lucy" Kieran said, sitting down beside me. "hello little man!" He picked Christian up, hugged him slightly and kissed his forehead. "We would never hear the end of it if Lucy is his first word" I said standing up "since you have the baby, I'm going to call Lucy" I walked through to my room and grabbed the phone. Lucy wasn't picking up. I guess she and Nicholas must be busy unpacking the boxes. I went down to the kitchen where Hunter and Chloe sat drinking coffee. "hey, you too are looking lively" I said. Chloe yawned "I am bloody knackered moving Lucy and Nicholas' stuff" "there was a lot, I feel sorry for them having to unpack it all." Hunter said taking a long sip, "hows Christian?" Chloe asked. "he is good he's starting to take a grip of his toys better and he's began laughing at us more" I explained thinking about my precious little boy. "So everything's actually good now!" Chloe said. "what do you mean?" Hunter asked, her hands hugging her mug. "well no ones broken up, fallen out,went crazy, fell ill, no ones hiding secrets,making stupid bets, getting kidnapped or decapitated at this particular moment. Everything is good. Everything is happy." Hunter sighed deeply "For now" she said setting down her cup on the kitchen island. "so who's up for pizza?" I said.


	49. Chapter 49

**Lucy pov**

I lay in Nicolas' arms, my head buried in his neck. Our first night in our house went without a hitch. I could feel sunlight pouring in from the window, reminding me that eventually I had to move. But if I moved that would mean I'd have to unpack everything, including the toaster. Oh the toaster, I could murder a slice of toast right now. I groaned and sat up. I sighed deeply, god how getting up in the morning was a chore...or was it afternoon. Meh whatever. I put on a simple white tank top and denim shorts and wandered into what was supposed to be our kitchen. I looked at all the packed boxes which were all simply labelled _kitchen._ Why did we never specifically write down what was in each individual box instead of kitchen. Just making breakfast was going to be an effort, I guess I can look for the kettle while I'm at it.

**Solange pov**

"Seriously give me the god damn remote!" I yelled at Quinn, I was fed up of watching jersey shore re-runs. Quinn Just grinned and stuck his tongue out as he stuck the remote down his pants. I repeat down his pants. "ugh Quinn no way!" I said in disgust. "I cannot believe you went that far" Logan said, sitting reading some Stephen king novel. "you still want the remote Sol?" Quinn asked grinning away , very proud of himself. "nope" I said storming out of the livingroom into the hallway. I almost knocked over Marcus who was carry...well who cares what he was carrying. I carried on through into the kitchen. I sat at the island stool and began texting Lucy, since I thought it might not be appropriate to just walk into their house unannounced (the thought of what you could accidentally walk into) It didn't take long for Lucy to reply, actually it suspiciously quick but who was I kidding I needed out of this house.

Lucy's kitchen clearly had a bomb hit it. Boxes crowded it. Bubble wrap along counter tops and scattered on the floor. Random utensils scattered, everywhere. I was beginning to regret coming over. I fear a lot of cleaning is going to be involved. I stood in the door way surveying the mess, whilst Lucy stood in the middle of the boxes looking kinda trapped. "Hey Sol" She said raking through a box. She frowned and then looked at me solemnly "Sol, I cannot find the kettle or the toaster, I have been searching for the past half hour and I still can't find them." She whined. "what is it in any of these boxes?". She shrugged, "It should be, these are all the ones labelled kitchen" I looked again at the cardboard boxes "why isn't Nic helping?" I asked. "he's asleep" Lucy sighed "all I wanted was a piece of toast and a cup of tea." I smiled at her "Don't worry it should be here somewhere" Yeah hopefully somewhere, because Lucy looked like she wanted to cry.

**Nicholas pov**

Call me a bad husband. Yeah I was awake and knew that Sol and Lucy were searching for the kettle and the toaster. I don't want to get in the way of them. Technically I was doing them a favour, I would just be a distraction. Yeah. I sat up and sighed, my back was starting to ache. I quietly got out of bed and put on some clothed. I creeped out of the house, slowly ensuring that Solange wouldn't sense me. As soon as I got out of the front door I ran toward the farm house. Opened the door to be greeted the sound of yelling. "seriously Quinn! Change the channel!" Logan's voice shouted from the livingroom. I walked in and they were watching the adult channel... "oh come on Logan, just admit you like it." Quinn said remote down his pants. God He was such a child sometimes. I walked out, neither of them had noticed me in the first place. I walked to the study where both my parents were. "oh Nicholas, couldn't stay away from here long could you?" Mom said. She was sitting on the large desk writing in a book on her lap. "nope, you testing out the new hand?" I asked, she nodded and said "It's doing well, I just can't wait to test it on someones face" Yep it's been concluded you couldn't take Mom away from the fight but you can't take the fight out Mom. "Have you and Lucy unfinished packing?" Dad asked. "no not yet, but I think her and sol opening all the boxes up." I said, well they probably were rummaging through them vigorously by now.

**Lucy pov**

Where the hell were they! Me and Solange have looked through all of the boxes it the kitchen. Hell we even emptied all of the boxes out. "Lucy I'm starting to debate whether you actually have a toaster or a kettle" Solange said, to be honest I had began to doubt myself but I saw Quinn pack it... Oh god. Quinn. I was going to kill him. "Quinn!" I said to Solange. "of course, Quinn's the only one brave enough to prevent you from having tea." She said. I groaned to myself "It's like the gummy bear incident all over again"

**Solange pov**

When we got to the house Lucy looked like she was going to boil over from rage. Not like earlier when she looked absolutely distraught. "Quinn!" She shouted. "yes?" He said popping his head out from the livingroom, I noticed that he still had the remote down his pants, god that thing was going to have to be intensely scrubbed. "where are they?" She asked demandingly. Mom and Dad walked out the study with Nicholas. "Nicholas? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I questioned him. "maybe" He said then turned to Lucy "what's wrong?" "your jackhole of a brother is hiding the toaster and kettle from me" Nic sighed and looked at Quinn, who pouted "are you really going to believe that? Do you believe I would do such a thing?" He said still pouting. "Yes he is because me and lucy just spent ages looking through all of the kitchen boxes!" I said. Quinn turned to our parents who had conveniently slipped away at some point. Quinn sighed,"okay you want you toaster back?" "Duh!" Lucy said. "well then lets play a game" Quinn smirked. Oh god, this cannot be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I did it another chapter, I have to admit it was hard but I did for you amazing souls :) just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and for the support you have all given. <strong>

**A special mention to :Jesse drake xxx for all of your amazingness and support of all of my stories x **

**so um yeah like I always say I will try to update soon but we all know how that ends x please review - hearts a heavy burden x**


	50. Chapter 50!

**Lucy pov**

Oh hell no. I wasn't going to agree to whatever Quinn's absurd plans are...but I really do want my toaster and kettle... Oh crap. I looked at Nicholas pleadingly, a look that would hopefully get him to talk with Quinn into some other arrangement but no Nicholas just shrugged "I'm up for it" He said. Is he joking, oh god he better be joking! "what!" I shrieked. "well we want our toaster and kettle back, plus there is no point in arguing with Quinn, he won't budge on his decision" He said. He was right, if we didn't play Quinn's game then we would never get the toaster or the kettle anytime soon. Stupid Quinn. "Alright then what's the game?" I asked. Quinn just beamed at me. Oh crap.

**Hunter pov **

I feel like crap. So crappy that I was hurling in mine and Chloe's little toilet attached at our dorm. Chloe held my hair away from my face as I wiped my mouth with towel. "well that was overly gross" I said. Chloe nodded "very unattractive" She handed me a glass of water. She was playing nurse for me today, since this is like the third time I've threw up. No training for me today. Well I guess that is a bonus to being sick, apart from the being sick part. I lay down on my bed after shoving Mr snuggles of the bed. I smiled at him, Quinn bought me him. He was a brown bear and had a little black bow tie on. He was so cute. I watched as chloe sat at the desk across from me, opened her laptop and began typing furiously. "what are you doing?" I asked. "well the buttons on the laptop are all sticky so I have to batter the keys" She explained, as she turned back to the laptop screen. "I'm googling your symptoms" Typically Chloe. "I'm fine it's probably a tummy bug" I said grabbing Mr Snuggles off of the floor and cuddling him close to my chest. "you say that but it could be anything and I mean anything." I gave her a look that said are you being serious. She just shrugged it off though "It could be food poisoning" She said. "Everything I've eat has been fine you're just being paranoid" I said, she was I would be fine in the morning. "It could be the stomach flu, emotional stress, pregnancy, gall bladder disease or exposure to chemical toxins" She rambled. God it was going to be a long ass day.

**Lucy pov**

Twister. The big mysterious game was twister. The only twist was that we were in cosplay. Yup thats right cosplay twister. This was going to be a cinch. Me, Solange, Nicholas, Logan, Conner and Quinn were going to play twister. Me, Sol and Nic against them. Our team was in final fantasy vii cosplay. I was Aerith, Solange was Tifa and Nicholas was Cloud. I couldn't help but laugh at Nicholas in his spiky blonde wig. However his sword mad him look badass. Connor, Quinn and Logan were the Avengers. Unfair I know. They get the avengers. Quinn was iron man. Connor was dressed as Thor,equipped with Mjolnir and Logan was the hulk.(covered head to toe with green paint. Don't even ask where all the costumes came from but clearly from the effort Quinn was planning this for a while and he certainly didn't cheap out. I was certainly impressed with the costumes, I even loved my wig, it was great having mega long hair but I didn't let any of this distract me from my purpose of getting back my kitchen appliances.

* * *

><p><strong>I survived my prelims and wrote Chapter 50! :') I remember when I started the story I never thought I would reach 50 chapters. Thankyou for the support you all have given - you are all awesome x I would have never have managed it without you all.<strong>

**So i know this is a wee bit short, I will try my hardest to update soon. **

**please review X Any suggestions? criticisms? Let me hear 'em and I'll try and PM you back a reply of my gratitude x**


	51. Chapter 51

**Lucy pov**

"Solange Left hand to red" Sebastian ordered. Solange looked down and frowned "my hands already there" Sebastian rolled his eyes and spun the wheel again. "fine, Right leg red" Solange moved her leg accidentally kicking Logan in the face as the wriggled it under Nicholas and set it into a place. I was beside her with my hand on a green and the other on the red. My right leg was on the green and the other was tangled with Quinn. Having six people playing twister as very difficult. My leg was cramping up. I had to stay strong, it's fine as long as one of my team stayed up till the end. Logan was already out after a bit of a tangle between him, Nicholas and Conner. Let's just say he ended up face planting the floor. Sebastian spun again this time for Quinn. "right hand yellow" Quinn spun into the crab position, lining up beside me, now we were parallel but unfortunately for me my face was way to close to his feet.

**Nicholas pov**

My arms were sore, I was literally on top of conner in an overly suggestive position. I was barely hanging on. Conner underneath me looked traumatised. He looked good as Thor though. "left hand green Nic" Sebastian said, he looked utterly board but I guess supervising twister wasn't much fun. I slowly shuffled my left hand over several spots. Poor conner, his head was now in my armpit. "god Nicholas, I don't think I've ever been this close to you...ever" Conner said, his voice muffled. "No we have do you remember that time we attempted to ski down the hills" I said. Remembering back. "oh yeah I remember that you both ended up at the bottom tangled, with broken legs and arms" Quinn said. Sebastian then spoke up "and that is what you get when you ski without snow". Lucy giggled "I remember that, you two were left in such a state,stuck in your rooms for weeks." "well they would do it when they weren't vampires yet. Without the self quick healing bones" Sol added. It wasn't our brightest moment but at least it provided a good memory as least. My arm felt like it as going to fall off with the strain. "Lucy I think I'm going to fall" I stated. "No Nicholas you can't, you need to stay up. You can do this"

**Hunter pov**

I lay on my bed in despair. Nurse chloe was running back and forth fetching me water and placing a cloth on my forehead. This is why she's my best friend. She's so good to me, I really need to thank her later. Maybe we should go to dinner at her favourite diner, or get a large ice cream sundae at that place...what was it's name again. Meh. Can't remember. "chloe can you turn off the lights,it's too bright in here" I stated. "Sure" She said walking towards the light, she switched it off and sat at her desk "anything else?" I looked at her for a moment "no have a rest you, I don't like you running around looking after me" I said. She smiled at me softly "tough I'm going to look after you anyway, no objections!"

**Solange pov**

"Nicholas! No!" Lucy shrieked as Nicholas collapsed to the floor, flattening poor Conner in the process. Now only me, Lucy and Quinn were playing. The odds were in our favour. Or so I thought until Lucy plummeted down with a crack. "ow, my ass" She grumbled as she retreated off the mat and buried herself into Nicholas. Oh crap. It was 50/50 now. At least there was more space on the mat for us both. Quinn just smirked at me, it was a grin like the Cheshire cat's. "Well so far we've been at this for a good hour and a half, so Quinn do you want to just pack it in and give 'em the toaster and kettle back" Sebastian said. "Hell no we're only on the first game, I have so much more planned." Quinn stated. "What!" Oh god what more could he possibly have signed us up for. "are you being serious?" Lucy asked looking tired. "oh absolutely" Quinn said then continued "lets just say that today is definitely going to be a long day"

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly I dont like this chapter I think it's a bit dull. there is more to it in the next chapter and the game. I will try and get the next chapter as soon as I can but i have been swamped with nabs and essays.<strong>

**If you have any suggestions for Quinns game please fire them at me(by reviewing or pm), I will consider all suggestions x**


	52. Chapter 52

**Lucy pov**

We lost. Yeah Solange fell fifteen minutes after I went out leaving Quinn victorious. "Don't worry Luce there is plenty more to catch up on." Quinn said cheerily. God I wanted to punch his face, So bad but apparently that would forfeit a point to his team. So yeah it wasn't worth it. "is a scavenger hunt." Quinn said his eyes scanning a piece of paper covered in his messy scrawl. "are you not at a bit of an unfair advantage with that since you set it up!" Solange said clutching her knees to her chest. Quinn gave a fake hurt look and put his hand to his chest "Solange, you are my sister you are supposed to think better of me. I didn't set it up I told Sebastian to do it" Quinn defended himself "I wanted this to be fair." I feel sorry for Sebastian being dragged into these petty games, he probably has much better things to do like scowl at babies.

I frowned at Sebastian's list of objects. He was being very specific,vague and difficult which was going to make this confusing. This was going to take hours.

_Smetlar lov popis _

_A heart of gold_

_Titanium_

_fire_

_a rare flower that is the colour of the sun_

_cookies and cream based food (not actually oreos)_

_A man of courage_

_soft patterned paper_

_a lock of black hair_

_a piece of Maine_

_a rope that's not used to tie hostages_

_An ivory charm_

_a burnt piece of novels_

_Red hair_

_ice that has not from the freezer or any other freezing object_

_blood stain_

_something small and blue _

_something of protection_

_a used nail_

_three frogs (safely contained and healthy)_

_a purple spot_

_a white rose_

_A glamourous male_

_a lute_

I looked at t blankly, I really am never going to get my toaster and kettle back. Ever. I looked at Nicholas "what the hell does _Smetlar lov popis _mean!?" I asked. "Scavenger hunt list in Croatian" Oh. Well that was simple I guess. I eyed him suspiciously "Since when did you know Croatian?" I questioned. "I dabble in a few languages" He said bragging not so subtly. "Okay so lets get going" I said making my way out of Sol's bedroom. "lets go team" Sol shouted.

**Quinn pov**

Clearly trying to bribe Sebastian to write things that were only in my room didn't work. I guess he is diplomatic that way. I guess this truly is going to be a fair game. I turned to Conner and Logan. "so boys how we going to approach this?" I asked. They looked at me blankly for a moment and then Conner spoke up "we should start at the end of the list as Lucy and her nit twits will start with number one" I nodded "good thinking,so what's the last item on the list?" I asked. "a lute" Logan said. I stared at him blankly, what on earth is a lute. Damn Sebastian for making this all hard. "a lute is an old string instrument from the medieval era" Logan said. Of course he would know, he should have been born in that era. "so where do you suppose one would find a lute?"

**Solange pov **

A heart of gold...Where was I suppose to find one of those. I don't exactly have the midas' touch. I stared at Lucy and Nicholas for a while. We were standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall not quite knowing where to start. "a heart of gold, where do we get one of those?" I asked twiddling with my fingers. "over the rainbow" Lucy joked. I glared at her "no but seriously where the hell do we look for a heart of gold" I said. Lucy dropped down and sat on the floor. "I have no idea. Nic?" Nicholas shook his head .Damn. "right why don't we split up and take an item each get through as much as we can and beat Quinn's sorry ass and get my kitchen stuff back" Lucy said looking down at the list. "Sol you take the heart of gold, Nic you can take the titanium and I will take fire" Lucy said standing up. "can we really trust you with fire?" Nicholas questioned. "Of course you can", Lucy giggled. So that meant no. She was such a pyro. I remember that time she accidentally burnt my pottery shed, to this day I still don't know how she did but the proof is in the scorch marks.

**Sebastian pov**

I sat in the study reading. Finally some peace from the moron's and their idiotic games. Mom and where out training mom's new arm. I was comfortably reading The Crucible. I was act two and the play was getting interesting. The tension between John and Elizabeth was so gripping. Duncan walked into the study covered in oil. He was about to sit in the chair across from mine but I stopped him quickly "If you get oil on that chair Mom will kill you" I said. The chair was vintage god knows how old. Mom was very fond of it. Duncan just rolled his eyes, "fine you gotta minute? I need you help" He asked. I sighed heavily stood up and placed a silk bookmark on my page. I sat the play gently on my seat. "let's go then" I muttered,clearly I wasn't getting a break today.


	53. Chapter 53

**Lucy pov**

Fire. Burning. Fire .Flames. Fire... Yeah I was getting nowhere, it's not like I was going to find a bag of fire lying around and none of the Drakes owns a lighter so my plan was crumbling to pieces. Or maybe they do but they just hide them from me, especially after I accidentally burned one of the chairs in the study to a was definatwly not impressed that day.I sighed and fell back on the kitchen cupboard, to lean against it, when a bowl fell on top of me. My head pounded, there goes a few more braincells. I looked down at the broken bowl and smirked at its colourful contents. Maybemy plan was going to go ahead afterall. Nicholas so would not approve if he knew. Oh well. Now what should I burn...?

**Quinn pov**

The smell of damp lingered heavily in the air. The attic looked like a giant dust bunny. Everything was covered in a least an inch of dust. There were piles of books and journals. Old baby rocking horses and cradles. Large oak wardrobes standing taller than me. Everything was in here. Honestly I think I saw a stuffed owl earlier staring at me. Why do we hoard so much? I raked through large wooden crates. Whilst Logan Searched through the large wardrobes. We had sent conner to go search for a glamorous male. I sighed heavily, this crate was just filled with scrolls and other papers filled with names. What use was it keeping these, I'm mean seriously no ones looked at them in about half a century back when half of them were written. "any luck Logan?" I asked. "nope,you?" I shook my head and opened another wooden crate.

**Nicholas pov**

Finding some titanium would be easy. So at that was a good thing, I thought as walked through the garage doors. Duncan and Sebastian were bickering over something. I just ignored them and walked straight to the back work bench scanning over all the tools. Plan flaw, they were all made of steel. Damn. Looks like it's going to be harder than I first thought. "seriously do I never get a break!" Sebastian hissed, looks like the right que to leave. I headed for the door. "well it's not my fault you get roped into everything!" Duncan yelled.

**Solange pov**

I found it. I found a heart of gold. I held a gold heart shaped locket in my hands, feeling good. We were going to win this. Then we could tie the score. I ran out of Hyacinth's room and called out for Lucy. The house remained silent, except for a few worrying noises from the attic. "Lucy!" I shouted but I still got no reply. Then the smell of burning flowed into my noes. Oh fuck. I ran following the scent. Damn should have never trusted Lucy with fire. Where the hell did she find a lighter, I thought we hid them all from her safely! I ran out to the front porch to find Lucy poring oil on a fire. "Lucy!" I said jumping on top of her as the oil fire exploded up in a fierce roar. On top of her I looked at her, fear in her eyes. "that almost burnt your face off!" I yelled. She shrugged and wriggled from underneath me "at least I got a good picture of the fire" She said. I rolled my eyes and said "lets just hurry and put this out"

**Quinn pov**

There is no lute in this attack. This is the only possibly place I could find one and it wasn't here. I sighed staring at Logan. "well this is crap, where the hell are we suppose to find a lute." I asked more than grumpily. "Maybe we should ask Hyacinth" Logan suggest. Yeah she knows every speck of this house, she would know where we could find a lute. We slowly made our way out of the attack and into Hyacinth's chamber. We knocked on the door and waited until we heard her call. We entered slowly. Hyacinth sat at her dressing table, brushing her long hair she smiled "well this is random have a seat" She said motioning to a small red velveted couch. "to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, placing a small veil that covered the burns on her face. "we were wondering if there is a lute anywhere in the house" Logan said nervously fiddling with his hands. She smiled and fully turned towards us "why yes, your great grandfather had one passed down to him. As I recall he used to play. I'm sure he got buried with it, he was very fond of it you see" She explained. Oh I'm very sure he was. Our family was scattered all over, so I curiously asked "Where is he buried?" She thought for a moment, then began filing her nails "I think he's here in violet hill" She said. I looked at Logan and smirked joyously. He gave me a nervous and scared look,yeah so he should be.


	54. Chapter 54

**Lucy pov**

Me and Solange stared hard at the next thing on the list. _A rare flower the colour of the sun, _where are we suppose to find one of those here. "you mom grows stuff in her garden right?" Solange said. "yeah vegetables" I stated. We then looked again at the list and then looked at each other. Me and Sol aren't exactly flower experts "Maybe we should skip that one" I suggested not wanting to waste time, Nicholas can do it. Solange nodded and glanced at the list "cookies and cream based food that isn't oreos" She said. "thank god that's easy, we just need to look in the kitchen" I said, as we both marched onwards to the kitchen.

**Quinn pov**

Apparently our great grandfather was staked to dust, so its only a small grave, but is a grave non the less. I can't believe he wanted to bury his lute with him, he must have been very fond of this lute. Me and Logan stood above the grave shovels in hand. "I can't believe you want me to do this." Logan muttered. "well we ant to win don't we" I said. "Next time you want to involve me in a game I'm going to say no especially if it involves me dressing up as an avenger." He said looking down at his green form he had put on a white shirt but he was still very green,"seriously is this paint going to come off?" He asked. I smiled "off course it will, its completely washable" I stated as I plunged the shovel into the ground and began to dig, Logan doing the same.

**Nicholas pov**

I found the girls raiding the kitchen. Solange was pulling everything out of the fridge and Lucy was standing on the counter dragging things out of the cupboard. "Hey I found some titanium" I said but they just ignored me and continued raking. Well that's just peachy. My new wife and Sister ignoring me clearly to occupied trying to find whatever. "hey!" I shouted. They both stopped mid movement and looked at me, "yes?" Lucy asked. "I found some titanium, what you guys looking for?" I asked. "cookies and cream based food that isn't oreos" Solange said. I thought for a moment, "hmm. What about those things you were eating last week" I said to Lucy. She looked at me her head cocked slightly, "what thing, Nic I eat a lot of things" She stated. It was true, she did eat a lot "that thing you were so happy about, you got them ordered in" I explained. What was it... "You think about that, what do you want me to find next?" I asked. Lucy looked down at her dress, we were all still in our cosplay as Quinn never really gave us much time to change inbetween the games. She pulled out the list from her cleavage, "Classy" I said looking at the list "have we down the rare flower the colour of the sun?" Solange and Lucy shook their heads.

I read on trying to find something remotely simpler. Damn Sebastian making this very hard, I skipped a few finding one that seemed very do able. I just couldn't tell Solange what I was doing. They had already turned back into the cupboards while I snaked my hand into a drawer and grabbed a pair of scissors. She was going to kill me but it was one of the easiest one on the list. I slowly stepped towards her and quickly snipped. Solange turned to me eyes filled with with panic "What did you just do!" She shouted. "I got number 8 on the list, a lock of black hair" I said holding up some of her cut hair. "Nicholas!" She screamed at me hitting me weakly a couple of times.


	55. Chapter 55

**Lucy pov**

Solange was on a rampage. She chased Nicholas around the kitchen with a frying pan in her hand. "I am going to smash you up so good!" She shouted. I stood on the island of the kitchen, well out of the way of hoddit and doddit. I grabbed my cell phone and called Hunter. "Hello..." A raspy voice said. "Hunter? Is that you?" I asked, not really sure if it was her or a old lady talking. "Yeah it's..." The voice disappeared and then a cheerful and chirpy voice came on "Hey Lucy it's me Chloe, hunters not feeling well so I'm making sure that she's resting." She explained. "Actually you could help me whats a food thats cookies and cream and not oreo?" I asked, chloe would know for sure. "I'm not sure erm...let me google it" I waited and watched as Solange clunked Nicholas in the back of the head. The argued with each other and then Nicholas decided it was his turn to hit Solange. He grabbed a pot and the tables turned. "Lucy. I got it there are pop tarts,brownies, ice cream, cupcakes, walmart's own brand..erm and a few other things" She answered. Perfect "thanks Chloe, thats exactly what I needed to here give my best wishes to Hunter okay" I hung up and watched the two idiots continuing to squabble. "Hey I know where the cookies and cream are" I shouted. They both paused and turned to me "where?"

**Logan pov**

I felt really bad digging up someone's grave. I feel like I'm sealing my place in hell. My nice new shoes were getting dirty, I'm just happy I wasn't wearing my nice new shirt. All this for a Lute. We could have went for something easier from the list but then again probably not. We stopped when we hit something hard. We unearthed the coffin...well could you really call it that, it only had a lute and some ashes. It wasn't that large of a box. Quinn pulled it up and grabbed a crow bar that had been hanging in the belt loops of his jeans. He jimmied the box open. There it was. The lute. For the amount of years it has been underground it was in a reasonable condition. If we sold it on ebay we'd probably make a fortune, not that we would be heartless enough to do that. I was just happy we had found it. "All right time to fill the hole back and find some more items" Quinn said, admiring the very old instrument.

We met Conner back at the house. We sat in up in our room. "So did you get it?" Conner asked. We nodded. "What you get?" I asked. "Well the whole glamorous male thing was hard but I did find an Adam Lambert cd, and well I was in one of Sol's magazines that he was _fantabulous _and I found the cd after raiding some of the unpacked boxes at Lucy and Nic's house" He explained placing the c.d beside the lute. Quinn burst out laughing "you read Sol's mags!?" He keeled over. "no way!" It took a while to clam him down. Conner continued "I also got a white rose, by the way Quinn we shouldn't show our face near Lucy's parents next door neighbour for a while, she kinda hates us now" Quinn smiled and rubbed his hands together "Looks like we're gonna win this whats next on the list?"

**Sebastian pov **

Peace at last. I sat in the study once again and began where I left off in my book. Dad sat writing at the desk, clearly busy, so he wouldn't disturb me. The crucible was getting good. Elizabeth has just been accused of sending out her spirit to stab Abigail. And John is trying to defend his wife. "Sebastian come back and help me" Duncan demanded. I turned to see him standing in the doorway. "I did help and then you wouldn't listen" I snapped. "Please, I need you to help me fix the damn car" He whined. I sighed "Fine but next time you decide to run over a hel-blar try not reversing back onto it. Just drive the fuck away so that no mess gets into the engine." I said standing up, placing my book back onto the large book shelves and following Duncan out.

**Hunter pov **

I feel like crap. I thought I was feeling a little bit better but no. I as still sprawled on my bed just like I was an hour ago and it is really depressing. I needed to go training but in this condition it so wasn't happening. Chloe sat at her desk typing away. I think shes on facebook chatting to someone but from this angle I couldn't tell. "Who you talking to?" I asked weakly. She turned I suprise "you are supposed to be asleep" She said. "answer my question" I said to I was curious who she was talking to and I was her best friend after all .I deserved to know. "Just some guy" She said. "oh really so if he's just a guy why didn't you answer my question straight away?" I asked. I could tell the guy was more than _'just a guy' _"Because I didn't want the reaction you have the now" She explained "Now get some rest Hunter!" I stuck my tongue out at her "fine but when I feel better just beware of the bombardment of questions that I will be asking" I said curling up in my duvet. "with any luck you will forget about it"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Just want to say thanks for all the support and reviews recieved from all of you. Also I hope you all had a nice easter :3<strong>

** I also want to say sorry for taking a while on updating this. I have been overworked by school (little bit of advice NEVER do Higher History- you will regret it) and had a major case of writers block . I been working on a couple of oneshots for this and fictionpresses, my free time was pretty much no existence but its the holidays! I'm free!**

**So yeah also if you ever feel that I'm taking too long to update any of my fics feel free to PM me and give me a push :) **

** Kayleigh x**


	56. Chapter 56

**Lucy pov**

Right so so far we have:_a heart of gold, titanium, fire ,cookies and cream based food (turns out there was some ice cream in the freezer) and a lock of black hair. _So we have 5 things out of a list of 23. Not bad but if we wanted to win,we needed more items than Quinn. We need to get going ahead and find the other things to ensure, we must get my toaster and kettle back but food first. I was starving due to the lack of toast in the morning courtesy of Quinn. Me, Solange and Nicholas sat at the kitchen counter eating cereal,well I was eating cereal they on the other hand were drinking some blood. We didn't want to waste time, so the quick option was cereal. The deadline was dawn, and according to Nicholas we only had 25 minutes left. Which was just great. Note the sarcasm. I didn't just want to beat Quinn, I wanted to wipe the floor with him, because lets face it he deserved it.

We disbanded quickly and went off to find other things on the list. I had to find a _piece of Maine. _Maine was a state. There was no way I was going to travel to Maine and chip of a piece of mountain...was there even mountains in Maine? I got my phone out and started googling the answer. Where would the world be without google. According to wikipedia it is 35,385 square miles. Oh it does have a mountain! It's called Mount Katahdin. I sighed googling Maine wasn't going to solve my problems anytime soon though. I checked the time. I had only 15 minutes left. I wondered around aimlessly, having no clue what to do or where to even start looking for a piece of Maine. I slumped down into a chair in the empty study where the Crucible lay. I picked it up and flicked the pages creating a breeze. The something silky flew out. I looked down at the book mark. Shit. Someone's just lost there page. Shit. Please let it not be Helena's book. I really didn't want to face her pointy reckoning. I shuddered at the thought if it was hers. I carefully stood up, picked up the bookmark and slid it randomly in the book. I place the book or play as I read the blurb delicately back down. They will never know it was me. I stood in the middle of the study, thinking about a piece of Maine.

**Hunter pov**

I was asleep. _Was_ being the key word. I sat up and looked straight at the bowl in Chloe's hands. "I made you chicken soup, America's number one cure to being ill" She said handing me the bowl carefully. I looked down at the watery contents, feeling anything but empty. "I'm not hungry" I stated. "Eat it up, you just think you aren't hungry but you really are" She said putting the spoon in my hands "Don't make me feed you" Taking the hint I scooped a spoonful and swallowed begrudgingly. The warmth was so good. I tasted amazing. Chloe was right this is exactly what I needed "mmmm, this is good" I said to her. She smiled from her desk "told you, you did needed it. Now eat up" I continued to eat up as she sat on her laptop as usual. A large tap at the door interrupted, "come in" Mumbled still eating my way through the soup. Jenna walked in and took in the sight of the room "god it's stuffy in hear why don't you open a window or something, you know smell the freshly cut grass every once in a while" She said dropping down next to me. Chloe turned to look at her, "It has to be warm in her as we need her to sweat out her fever" Hissing at Jenna when she tried to reach for the window. "Fine but I thought we didn't know what she's ill from" Jenna said, it was true we didn't go to the school infirmary and google didn't give us one answer so we sorta gave up on it. "We don't but this is one of the best ways to help her get better"Chloe said. Jenna just shrugged it off having no idea what to say anymore. "So has Quinn came to make you feel better?" She asked. I shook my head, no he hadn't which was odd he usually would have text me at least once today but nothing. He hasn't spoken to me in a while, that can never be good.

**Sebastian pov**

I solemnly wandered back upstairs to the study and sat down in my seat. I wanted to read but the wilder beasts would be here anytime soon as dawn was here. The sun was rising. Just great. Any minute now. Surprisingly it was Lucy and co that came in first. Lucy sat in an arm chair with Solange squeezing in beside her, Nicholas remained standing behind them. I sighed as I stood up, pulled the scavenger hunt list from my back pocket. Quinn then bounded into the room, Logan and Conner in tow. "Right everyone put everything you have collected out infront of you and then we will determine the winner" I stated.

It only took a brief moment to count up each teams items and check that they were on the list. Mom and Dad had joined us and were looking rather unamused by the fact that their was a lot of random objects in their study. "Okay Quinn's team have a lute,a glamorous male ,a white rose and three frogs (contained safely)" I stated, I turned to Lucy and her team "You have a gold heart, titanium, fire, cookies and cream based food , a lock of black hair and a piece of Maine" Mom eyed the pile suspiciously "is that part of the globe?" She questioned. Lucy just giggled away, confirming moms suspicions. "Lucy's team are the winners by 1 point" I said. Lucy jumped up and squealed. Quinn cleared his throat "well time to move on to the next game" He said. "Oh I don't think so" Mom said "your little games are over, you trailed muck up in my hall and have caused trouble. Now give Lucy and Nicholas their kitchen utensils. Lucy and Nicholas leave the house and do something married couples do, Solange go look after you baby, Connor go back to your computer ,Logan go have a bath because you are green. Finally Sebastian go take a break" She ordered and everyone instantly scattered. Taking a break actually sounded good right about now.

**Lucy pov**

I clutched the kettle closely to my chest. I was so happy right now, I could actually have tea with my husband. We rushed over to our house. We sat the kettle and the toaster on the kitchen bunker. Looking at the mess called our kitchen. There were so many scattered boxes and stuff lying around. I sighed thinking about all the boxes that are all over the house. I turned to Nicholas "I can't believe we still haven't unpacked." I said. He smiled at me, his eyes shining in the low light. "We should probably go to bed" He said. "Yeah your probably be right but first a cup of tea" I said plugging in the kettle. Nicholas smirked and grabbed to cups out of one of the boxes. "You know we should probably go away at some point." he said putting a teaspoon of sugar in each cup. I looked at him blankly "What do you mean go away?" I asked dropping the tea bags in the cups. "Well we need to go on our honeymoon soon" He said. He was right, we got married moved in and then played games with Quinn. I never thought about it. "Where are you thinking we should go?" I asked. "well I was thinking maybe Hawaii or France...or Australia but I wanted to ask you where you wanted to go first..." He said softly as I poured the boiled water into the cup. "Well we can go anywhere you want because I'll go wherever you will go"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took a while with this chapter I wrote about half of it and got stuck but here it is! I do try to get the chapters out as fast as I can but I'm afraid every to days is a bit impossible for me at the minute. Hope you like it.<strong>

**I've been bust event planning for my personal development class and it is so hard. I really hate school. I can't wait till after summer next year when I will hopefully be in uni doing what I want but I still have to get throught the next three weeks of school, exams and then 6th year...I'll get there. :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Lucy pov**

"Go for Italy!" "No, go to Greece" "oh no you want to go to Spain".I rolled my eyes. This argument had been going on for two days now. It wasn't even their honeymoon. Solange sat at her desk scrolling through various villas in Spain. Hunter who was now feeling better lay sprawled on Sol's bed, flipping through a holiday magazine. At least with todays honeymoon debate, there is no food around. Yesterday certainly was messy. "Are you looking forward to spending a whole week away with Nicholas?" Chloe asked. A whole week away with Nicholas...alone, I never thought of it that way before. "Can we really go anywhere considering he's all vamp and asleep during the day" I said. "Of course you can, there is plenty of things to do at night!" Solange said. "Oh light a midnight walk along the beach!" Chloe suggested. "Or a candlelight dinner" Hunter pitched in. I smiled, they were right. All that really needed to be decided was the location.

**Solange pov.**

Christian blissfully slept in my arms as I rocked on my chair. hunter sat across me watched me,her mind else where. I stood up slowly and placed Christian in his cot. I wrapped his blanket around him and switched on the monitors. I motioned hunter to follow,which she abided. we went into the study where a grumpy Sebastian sat,reading. I was about to ask about his grumpy appearance when I got shot a glare. so me and hunter sat on the couch silently (far away from grumpy) "so whats up with you?" I asked. Hunter sighed and thought for a moment "to be honest I really don't know,today's the first day I've been able to drag my ass out of bed and I still feel nauseous." I listened and nodded "well at least your a little better right " she smiled weakly. "yeah I guess" I knew she wasn't telling me everything. ever since she turned up this morning something has been off about her. Its been weird,she still acts like hunter but on the odd glance she looks like shes always thinking. It was unusual, so I decided to say "you know you can talk to me anytime right?" she nodded. "lets go get some tea, Sebastian hostile presences is freaking me out, I now remember why I don't come in here much"

**Lucy pov**

Me and Nicholas sat in our livingroom. The packing was finally finished and everything had its own place,including the kettle and toaster. my mornings were now very much complete. we sat in a comfortable silence as we sipped our tea from some fancy china hyacinth had given us as a wedding gift. I had a strong sense that it probably wouldn't survive long with me but hey it was nice to look at. "so have you thought of anywhere for the honeymoon yet?" Nicholas asked breaking the small silence. " I shook my head "no,but the general consensus from our friends it either Australia,Hawaii or Paris" I explained."all of those sound nice" he said. I agreed and snuggled in to his side "What did Quinn, Logan and Duncan say?" I asked looking into his warm eyes. "Germany, Fiji and Japan"

I nodded, finishing off my tea. "Interesting,no ones said the same destination twice." Nicholas smiled "that means it's definitely up to us" He said standing up. I looked at him, feeling cold now that he wasn't beside me, "where are you going" I asked as he walked away. He ignored me and left me feeling alone for a brief moment. The moment didn't last long as he came back through grinning, in his hand a map. He spread it out over the coffee table. He turned to me "close your eyes." I looked at him blankly "why?" I asked slowly. "because I'm going to get you to point at the map and choose place" He said putting his hands over my eyes. I giggled and dramatically place my index finger on the map. "right keep it there" Nicholas said, removing his hands from my eyes. We both looked down and the map. My finger was pointing to a cluster of islands off of Morocco. "looks like we're going to the canary islands, Fuerteventura to be exact" He smiled. "well that was easy" I smiled and took his hand "I can't wait"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! sorry this is short and that it took a while I had exams, but they are all finished. So I WILL update quicker and more often. Please review, I always want to know what you think x<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

**Lucy pov**

Fuerteventura was beautiful, we arrived in the evening when the sun was set. It was a long flight but it was easier that way for Nicholas. The island was beautiful. It was rather windy but that didn't deter the heat because it was hot. I really regretted wearing my cardigan leaving violet hill. Me and Nicholas lay on the sunbeds on the balcony and looked as the moon started to rise. "So what do you want to do first now that we are here?" he asked. I thought for a moment "lets go get something to eat" I answered. He stood up and looked over the town "are we eating out or getting room service?" He asked. "lets go out and wander around town." He smiled "sounds like a plan"

It didn't take us long to find a bar that sold fries. So we sat outside and had a pint of beer and ate our fries. It was very weird being away from violet hill or maybe it was just quiet. The drake house has been manic the past few months. Never a dull moment there. It was nice to finally just have some us time. No fights, babies,wedding planning or kidnappings just peace and quiet. I looked over at Nicholas, who was watching out the window at other holiday goers. "This is nice, isn't it?" I stated. Nicholas nodded contemplatively "It is, we don't spend much time together just the two of us" He took my hand in his, "I'm still very curious about what mischief they are causing though". "yeah, that won't be good but it's fine Helena and Liam are home right?" Nic shook his head. "ohh...Hyacinth and Geoffrey?" Another head shake. That wasn't good. "should we be worried?" I asked, nervously sipping my drink. Nicholas hesitantly nodded. Well then things definitely weren't good.

**Meanwhile … Solange pov**

"No no no no no no no! Christian stop!" I cry out as my baby son beings to pee every where. I sigh irritated. I was now covered in pee. I surveyed the damages around me..yup so was the carpet and the walls. "I turn around one minute to get you a new nappy and you pee everywhere, well thanks for that." I wipe him and put on a fresh nappy "there you go precious,your looking cute as ever, whilst I stink of pee" I said looking down at my pee stained tank top.

I picked Christian up and walked downstairs to find Logan. Logan was the best with the baby. Of course I would pick Kieran but he was busy at helious, some training thing. Honestly I think he just doesn't want to be pee'd on. I found both Connor and Quinn in the study. Connor was glued to his laptop,didn't even look as I entered, Quinn was reading a book. I had to look again. Indeed he was reading. Guess miracles can happen. "What you reading?" I asked Quinn suspiciously. H elooked up and put a piece of paper in the book as a bookmark. "I'm reading Lord of the Rings" I stared at him dubiously "really?". He pretended to be fake hurt by putting the book to his chest "For your information I am on page 287 chapter 3 of part two" I nodded slowly taking in the fact that he was actually reading "Good, but why? You've never wanted to pick up a book and read it before" I stated. "yeah well before, I didn't have a loving girlfriend who is a total lord of the rings fan". Connor looked up "wait what!? Did you just say that Hunter likes lord of the rings?" He asked. "Yeah I did, you should surface for air more often from that thing"Quinn said but he didn't get a reply Connor eyes had wandered back to his laptop. "Where's Logan?" I asked. Quinn shrugged. "Duncan?" Looking for more of an answer. "Out in the garage working on the bikes,something about a new gear". I nodded taking it in "Marcus? Sebastian?" I asked getting desperate. "down in the royal courts on business whilst mom and dad are away, now why do you want all of them?" I looked down at Christian in my arms "Well I wanted someone to watch him since I need to clean my room up and I need a shower. There is just so much I need to do but we're not here"I said. Quinn looked confused "Why not just ask me I've done it before, I can handle it" He said scooping christian out of my arms. "No I can wait, plus last time you had Hunter", I tried to grab my child back but Quinn spun on his heal and moved away "Do you really doubt me sister? That hurts" I laugh "you can't do it alone, you barely did anything last time" I stated. He raised an eyebrow at me "Sol go have a shower and do whatever errands you need to do, I've got this and anyway Connors here if anything goes wrong, then he can google any problems" He smiled. I nodded unsure about the whole situation, "alright,only because I really need to shower" Quinn and Connor nodded "yeah you really do" They said in unison.

**Connor pov**

When Sol came out of her shower she decided that since me and Quinn had successfully managed to keep Christian in one piece, she was going with Hunter shopping. As soon as they left the house and pulled away from the house, me and Quinn stared at each other then down at the baby on the play mat. "Quinn what are we going to do!We barely survived the hour how on earth are we going survive a whole shopping trips worth?" I asked Quinn panicking slightly."How am I supposed to know! Your the smart one!" Quinn wined. "I'm computer smart not baby smart!" Picking up Christian and holding him. Christian had started to crawl about the place and it has been an absolute nightmare. Why do children want everything? Any I mean everything from my laptop, to the phone, to Quinns book, even the crumbs on the floor. "So what are we going to do" I asked looking at Quinn for an answer but he stayed quiet,contemplating the situation. He shook his head,"honestly I don't know,let's just be happy he can't crawl up the stairs or open doors".

* * *

><p><strong>It's here finally! I am so sorry that it has been almost four months since the last update and I probably wouldn't have realised if Vampeyezkil didn't pm me! So please forgive me and please review, let me know your feelings! - Kayleigh x<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

_**Just a short chapter to get back into the story. Hope you all had a good Christmas! :)**_

* * *

><p>Connor pov<p>

"No!No!No! You can't touch the fireplace!" Quinn whined at the Christian. Christian just stared up at him with his big blue eyes. He was to cute. Are guys allowed to call things cute? Oh well. This was proving harder than we thought. We had just hoped that he would just play with his toys, become tired and fall asleep. It had been an hour since Solange and Hunter had left to go shopping. Everyone else was still busy so we can't leave the kid with someone else. I wish Nicholas was here, he would know what to do. I picked Christian up and decided that it was nap time. "Any ideas how to put him to sleep?" I asked Quinn. Quinn shook his head "Nope, What does Sol usually do?" He questioned. "I don't know" .At that moment Duncan walked in, covered in oil stains took one look at me, Quinn and Christian and grinned. "Are you two dumb asses babysitting?" He asked. We nodded grimly. "Can you do it?" Quinn asked, eyes lighting up with hope. Duncan laughed in his face, "I am covered in oil and grease, I am not handling a child" He said and then went on to say, "I am however going for a shower. Good luck", He was almost out of the livingroom until I called, "At least tell us how to get him to nap!" Duncan smiled, "Well from what I've seen Sol and Kieran sing to him" And with that said he left to go get a towel. Me and Quinn stared at each other for a long. Was he being serious about this? Sing to a child, who doesn't understand a many words. We can't do that.

Lucy pov

The thing about Fuerteventura was there was a lot of cats. I like cats, I do but come one every where I looked there were cats watching and it is freaking me out. Little spys. It didn't stop me buying some cute paw print earnings though which I proudly wore, Me and Nicholas were pigging out in our hotel. When I say me and Nicholas, I mean me and me alone. It was so nice having freedom to do nothing and having no bad things going on. No worries, I thought as I stuffed another truffle into my gob. "I almost don't want to go back home" I said to Nicholas, who was lying eating a slice of chocolate gateau, unlike me he was sophisticated enough to use a fork. He looked at me and smiled, "You are covered in chocolate". I jumped off the bed and looked at my reflection, I wasn't that bad. Okay there were chocolate pieces at the corner of my mouth and a crumb under my eye. I turned to face Nicholas, "Well I guess that means it's bath time" I giggled. I loved a good bubble bath. I practically bounced into the bathroom and started the bath "Are you going to join me?" I called through. I didn't need vampire senses to hear the "Hell yeah" Come from Nicholas. He was by my side in minutes.

Solange pov

I looked at different baby clothes for Christian. I picked up this particular top with a cute little monkey with a banana. "What do you think?" I asked Hunter. Hunter shrugged, "It's cute" I nodded in agreement already walking to the cashier. I paid, "I think we should go get some dinner". Hunter smiled,"I agree with that, but can you really trust Quinn and Connor with the baby any longer?" I thought about , Connor and Quinn were my brothers "I'm sure there coping just fine."

Meanwhile, Connor and Quinn were gathered around Christians crib. Quinn for some unknown reason had a ukulele and was delicately plucking the strings. Connor was humming an out of tune version of hush little baby. Christian who lay in the crib was no where near tired and was not going to sleep anytime soon, he just stared up in amusement at the two goons, who were not as good as mummy when doing the nap time song. From the hallway Duncan's laughter could be heard.


	60. Chapter 60!

**Connor pov **

Quinn was literally crying right now. He was crying whilst rocking Christian back and forth. I could see both of them were visibly distressed and uncomfortable. Christian was getting really grumpy for the lack of sleep. Quinn just wanted him to sleep. I sighed and decided to try and calm the pair of them. "Quinn calm down, the kid can sense it" I said. "They smell fear" Which probably wasn't true but I know that a uncalm Quinn wouldn't help. "Stop swinging him about and sit down in the rocking chair" Quinn nodded and obediently sat. I breathed out now what? I needed something that would sooth them and possibly with anyluck send them both to sleep. Then it hit me "Tell him a story" I insisted. "Are you being serious" He questioned. I nodded , then Quinn asked what kind of story?" And that is when I smiled.

**Lucy pov**

We lay soaking in the hot bath, which had lots of bubbles. Nicholas was exceptionally happy that he had joined me. It made me sad that we would have to go back soon it was nice to have a relaxing time because who knows what we're going back to. Anything could have happened, Ranging from fires in the lab to Solange joining a nunnery. With the Drakes anything could happen, hopefully nothing to dramatic. I lay still on Nicholas, my head on his chest. "It will be good to go back home and be normal us." He flashed a smile "What normal being the vampire and the chocolate addict.I wasn't aware of you concealing your addiction to all things sugar." He asked. "I'll have you know that this is considered tame back home." I stated, I have been on worse sugar highs. I shirvered at the memory of the Twinkie incident, that was a low point. "Your right, we can both go back to eating normally." Indeed, Nicholas had controlled himself whilst we were here. It wasn't easy getting the blood over here but we managed it and Nicholas is fine but we will both be better when we're home.

**Quinn pov**

I looked down at little Christian who was in my arms, Connor had left as not to disturb the story. I sat nervously, looking down at my Nephew. He's only a kid, he won't even understand but apparently this would work. I breathed, "So I guess I should start with once upon a time right?" Great one Quinn, I thought. As if he's going to answer you. "Okay, once upon a time there was a princess called Solange, yup that's right she is your mommy but this is before she became a young mum. So yeah there was her and she had seven handsome and completely awesome brothers, including me and Connor. One day she was kidnapped from us all by a wicked queen Natasha called and not wicked as in cool but wicked as in heartless and souless. She was jealous of your mother because...um she was pretty and that she was the first Drake girl. She was scared that this princess would overthrow her. She was unaware that Princess Solange, didn't want a throne or any royal life, She just wanted to be like her best friend the maiden Lucy. You know Lucy, you haven't seen her lately because she is off slaying a dragon with uncle Nicholas. Anyway, the princess was kidnapped by the Queen and the queen had poisoned her into a deep sleep. Your Dad Kieran who was our enemy had fallen in love with the Princess so the Knight desperately fought to save her, and he was successful, with the help of the brilliant family of the princess. Did she wake up? Well yes otherwise you wouldn't quite exist. Let's just say the Knight planted one on the princesses frozen lips and BAM! She's awake and it turns out she love the knight too. They aren't married yet but they do have you, so I guess they are on their way to the happily ever after part..." Before babbling any further I looked down to see Christian sleeping peacefully in my arms. Thank god, I would have cheered out loud, but I didn't want to wake him up after that hard work. I laid him down carefully into his crib, then I practically skipped down stairs into the livingroom where Connor and Duncan were and did a little victory dance. "Asleep:?" Connor asked. "Hell yeah!" I celebrated.

**Solange pov**

"Solange, I..." Hunter's voice faded away quickly. I looked at her curiously, "What is it Hunter?" I questioned. I could tell that she was harbouring something in her mind and it was time to unleash her beasts. "Just tell me Hunter, it's okay". Hunter thought she had found her escape, "Okay is such a bland word, you never really know what it means when someonesays it because..." I cut her off by grabbing her hand, "Hunter please, I am really worried about you. I can tell something is on your mind" Nervously hunter took a bite of her burger. I rolled my eyes "I wish I could read minds" I muttered thinking about that Cullen guy from Logan's book. Hunter put down her half eaten burger, "Solange do you think Quinn would be a good dad"

I didn't reply for a while, like a long while. I just stared at her, mouth wide open in a oh my god what position. I couldn't bring myself to speak, I sat motionless. Hunter shifter uncomfortably in her seat, watching me nervously. "Solange please say something" She pleaded. I nodded slowly "ohmygod! Like seriously? Legit. No way. Is that why you were ill!?" I asked suddenly. Hunter looked relieved that I was a fully functioning vampire again and didn't need oiled like a robot. Hunter just nodded and then started to cry. I rushed to her side and held her in a small hug. "Hey, hey it's okay" I soothed. She shook her head, "I'm just not ready for this. I'm not strong like you. I can't do this Solange" She sobbed. "Hey!" I snapped. That ceased her cries. "Hunter Wilde, you are the strongest girl I know, you kick ass for a living. C'mon if anyone is strong enough to handle this it's you, Hunter Wilde you can do this, now pull yourself together", I said whilst channelling my inner drill sergeant. She looked at me shock but nodded nonetheless. Then she quietly said, "Will Quinn stay...?" I gave her a big hug and to her surprise, I laughed "Of course he will. I have faith in him and you know in your heart he would never leave you". Hunter laughed at the cheesiness of my line and nodded in agreement. "No more tears right? 'cos it is weird seeing you cry" I said. "Okay, just don't tell people I do that or else they will start thinking I have emotions" She stated, I laughed and she began to chomp down the other half of her burger. Another Drake kid, this certainly was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well here we are at chapter 60! I still can't believe that there is so many chapters. I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Well done to reader Bru Ivashkov, who guessed the plot line before this chapter! :) So let me know what you think! and never be afraid to pm me if I'm taking to long to get the next chapter up. - hearts a heavy burden.<strong>


	61. Chapter 61

**Lucy pov**

We drove back home in silence once we hit the airport. We didn't know what we were going back to but hey you never know, maybe nothings happened whilst we were away. But even I knew that there was never really a quiet moment with the Drakes. I smiled realising that I was a Drake and therefore there would never be a quiet moment near me. "What's that smile for?" Nicholas asked glancing at me. "Oh I was just thinking about how I'm a Drake and how there will never be a Dull moment" I explained. I put my feet on the dashboard and slouched in the seat. There was only a thirty minute drive left until we arrived home. "There definitely isn't a dull moment" Nic agreed.

**Hunter pov**

Solange was pacing infront of me, we where in Lucy and Nicholas' house since here we wwere out of range from everyone elses vampire hearing. We were thinking about how I was going to tell Quinn. I couldn't be too light hearted about the subject and just go '_Quinn guess what were gonna have a baby, can you pass the ketchup?_' But I couldn't be too serious or else I'll panic him to much '_Quinn, we are going to have Baby, now what are you going to do about it_' Solange continued to pace. "Why don't you do it after you've had dinner? Therefore you are calm and relaxed. So sit in him room on the bed. Snuggle. Then tell him" I nodded, it was a better plan than no plan. "Next problem how do we tell your parents?" I asked, that was another worrying problem. Solange sat beside me, "There will be no problems there, my parents were okay with me being pregnant of course I hid it from them so they were angry but thats the only reason why they were" Sol explained. "Yeah but your their daughter", of course they would be okay with that, I wasn't. Sol shooked her head and laughed, "Hunter you're family. Your practically one of us considering all we've been through" I smiled and picked up a grape juice carton and sipped through the straw. It wasn't long before Lucy and Nicholas appeared. They stared at us on their couch for a while, then they dropped their luggage. "What are you two doing in here?" Nicholas asked.

"Just chatting, you know out of the vamp hearing zone." Solange said getting up. She walked across the room, "We'll just go and let you two get settled back in" She smiled. Solange was certainly was devious.

Of course Nicholas let it slide, Lucy however was persistent and wouldn't let the matter lie. She asked and she asked ,it was me who caved. I decided Lucy could know as long as no one else knew. Quinn would not be happy that these two knew before him but at least no one else knew. I stood up and softly whispered in her ear so that Nicholas wouldn't hear in the next room. Lucy stood frozen even when I had sat back down. Nicholas had re-entered the room with tea for me and Lucy, he looked at her in confusion. Lucy ignored his stare. "No way" She said. "Yes it's true" I said. "Wow" She shrugged sitting down in the coffee table, picking up her tea and sipping it, deep in thought. "I knew something would happen when we went away" She muttered. "Whats happened?" Nicholas asked. Lucy head turned towards him "Never you mind, just girl stuff" Lucy answered quickly. Nicholas rolled his eyes, "Well you can all stay here and have your girl chat, I'm going to the main house and see everyone" After he left Solange and Lucy let out a giggle. "Congratulations tha its great news" Lucy smiled. "Thanks Lucy, the only problem is I haven't told Quinn but we decided I'm going to tell him after dinner. "Good luck with that, theres no telling what his reaction will be"

**Solange pov**

Together we all sat at the dinner table in the main Drake house. It was a rare occurance that didn't happen often but sometimes Mom and Dad felt that it was necessary. The only ones eating a proper meal were Hunter, Lucy and Kieran. I sat beside Kieran sipping on blood, under the table I held his hand. I thought about how happy we were especially now that we had Christian in our lives. It made me happy to think that Quinn and Hunter would have that too. I think Hunter was overreacting, I think Quinn will take it fine or at least better than Kieran did. Nicholas sat beside Lucy across from Mom and Dad explaining about their honeymoon. When finished Nicholas grabbed the two plates and went to wash up, My dad turned to Lucy, "So when are we going to get more grandkids?" He asked. In a comical way Lucy spit out her drink in a spit take fashion, shouting "What!? No way!"

"but Lucy I thought you said that you'd want a baby after we're married." Nicholas pipped in smirking as he sat beside Lucy. "Did I? I don't recall that..."

**Hunter pov**

If only I had told Quinn the baby talk at the dinner table would have been the perfect point to tell everyone else in the family. "Quinn can we go for a walk in the woods?" I asked softly. He smiled and nodded and before I knew it we were outside in the fresh air. Embracing nature. This way when I tell him we won't have his him vampire hearing family hearing as well. I waited until we were deep into the woods, my hand firmly in his. "Quinn..." I Started but he let out a grumble. "Look I can tell I'm in trouble so please break it to me gently." He said looking down at his feet. "What are you talking about your not in trouble" I stammered. He had taken his hand away from mine and was pacing, "I can tell your unhappy with me" He stated. "Quinn I'm not unhappy with you..." He turned to quickly to face me, "Then what is it then! You've been so secretive lately. Most times when we are together which is very rarely at the moment you don't even look me in the eye!" He shouted. He continued to talk on but I pushed my palm over his mouth. It was my time to talk. "First of all don't shout at me. Secondly Quinn I love you, I will never be unhappy with you and finally I've been so secretive lately because I have to tell you something and I have been struggling to figure out how..." I took my hand off his mouth and we just looked at each other for a while. "What is it? What is the secret? You know I like a good secret!" He said excitedly. I took a deep breath and held both of his hands "You know how I was really unwell...well it turns out it wasn't the flu or anything like that." I explained. Quinn was following my everyword, "Quinn I'm pregnant" I looked away I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. "Really?" He asked quietly. I nodded. Then I felt quinns hands grab my waist. He lifted me up effortlessly and spun me around, "That's great!" He yelled happily putting me down and wrapping his arms around me. "When do we get to tell everyone?" Solange was right I truly was overreacting, Quinn loves me and will love our child.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hunter Pov**

We called a family meeting. It was the day after Nicholas and Lucy's return. We sat around the same table as we all had at dinner last night. I sat beside Quinn at one end of the table, Helena and Liam at the other. Everyone was here even aunt Hyacinth. Everyone was having little discussions to themselves except Sebastian, he looked as though he wanted to be a million other places than here. Lucy was glaring at Nicholas, one minute they were happily chatting and now Lucy was giving Nicholas daggers. I made a mental note to ask about that later. Chloe was here too, she sat beside me,lost in thought, probably thinking why the hell she was at a Drake family meeting but my best friend had to be here. I looked at Quinn who was still smiling away, he hadn't stopped since I told him the news. I nodded to him signalling him to start, I decided to give the floor to him seeing as it was his family. To be honest I didn't know the right way to tell them and even though Quinn probably doesn't either he has a family advantage. Quinn coughed catching the attention, of everyone. "So you all know that we called you here" Quinn stated, clasping his hand in mine. "Are you moving out because that would be great" Duncan joked. Quinn rolled his eyes. Of course Duncan would be the one to interrupt. "I'm not moving out, we have an announcement to make. Which apparently Solange and Lucy already know" Quinn gave me a pointed look. "Well got on with it then!" an irritated Sebastian hissed. Quinn simply smiled, as if he had been waiting for that. "Fine. Hunter's pregnant"

**Lucy pov**

There was silence across the table. It was rather funny to watch all the faces drop with shock. Sebastian sat back in contemplation, he probably didn't want to babies in the main drake house. Hyacinth looked overjoyed with the news. Helena and Liam just stared at each other with a look like, _is this really happening?_. Chloe, Hunters best friend looked conflicted. Probably happy about the news and not about being told beforehand. Nicholas gave me a look that said _you knew and didn't tell m_e. Woops. Hunter looked relieves and Quinn just looked happy. It took a while for someone to say something. It was Conner who broke the silence, "Congratulations brother!" He said smiling at his twin. "Yeah Congrats" Nicholas smiled. There were a few more congratulations. Helena and Liam remained quiet and everyone watched, waiting for their reaction. Hunter was shifting uncomfortably in her seat and Sebastian looked concerned. Helena was the one who spoke, "So we are going to be grandparents again..." She said softly. Liam smirked, "I did ask yesterday when were getting more grand kids"

After dinner we all went our separate ways everyone congratulating Quinn and Hunter on the news. Hyacinth was over the news and was already talking all the little details through. Me however went into the kitchen, Nicholas following closely. "You just ate!" Nicholas said amused as I pulled out a jar of gummy bears. "So? I like to eat, just cause your a vampire" At that point Sol and Kieran entered the kitchen. Solange holding Christian. "I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me" Kieran mumbled to Solange and then continued, "I can't believe Hunter never told me! We are practically brother and sister" Solange just rolled her eyes, which made Christian laugh. I caught a sight of white in his mouth as he giggled away, "Is that a tooth!?" I asked crossing the kitchen to where Solange stood. "Where?" Solange asked. Kieran got Christian to open his mouth, "look at that, his first tooth"

**Hunter pov**

"So that is the reason you were sick! I knew google couldn't be wrong" Chloe said happily. I had managed to get away from Hyacinth and her baby badgering. I've only just announced that I am pregnant and she is acting as if it is due tomorrow "You are so lucky, you won't need to train every morning in your condition" I frowned at her, "I like training", I explained. Chloe shrugged, "Well you can't expect to do it when your pregnant". "I guess you have a point there Chloe. You will just have to train for the both of us" I suggested. "Like hell I am!" She shrieked, "I would rather be staked!" I laughed, and then remembered something. "So who's the guy you're talking to?" I asked. Chloe instantly when pink and began evasive action. "Chloe stop being so elusive, I'm your best friend" I had my hands on my hips, showing that I want answers. "I feel better now, and I remember that you were talking to some guy on facebook" I stated. Chloe smiled, "Maybe I'll tell you later, today isn't about me it's about you and Quinn." I smiled softly and said "Fine I'll drop it for tonight but you will tell me. I know where you live!" Chloe scoffed, "Of course you do yours is the bed across from mine"

**Nicholas pov**

Me and Lucy collapsed onto our bed, it had been a long night. Especially since Duncan decided it was a good idea to drink in celebration. Of course it didn't effect us vampires but Lucy was now feeling sluggish. Lucy slipped off her boots and wrapped her arms around her arms around me. "It'll be too soon if I hear the word baby, trimester, uterus and labour again." She muttered into my chest. "Tell me about it" I chucked softly, "they're just excited that is all" Lucy looked up at me and I looked right into her shiny warm eyes, "A whole new generation of Drakes is being formed" Lucy smiled, "Oh great this one is barely controllable as it is never mind, their children" I laughed because she was right, we all still get into so much trouble and danger. There was never not something going on. "What do you think our child would be like if we had one" I asked. Lucy sighed and sat up, "I hope your not hinting at something" She said. I could see a hint of something in her eyes, fear? I sat up and took her hands in mines, "I will not rush you into anything Lucy Drake. So don't you worry. I was just curious thats all" Relief visibly washed over her. "Thanks, it's just I want to wait, we have a big future ahead of us and I don't want to force things" She said softly our hands still linked. I took one hand and cupped her face, "Only when we are both ready. Hey at least we're not having babies out of wedlock" I leaned down a gave her a peck. "How very traditional of us" Lucy grinned in reply. We lay down again wrapped in each others arms. "Our children would be mischievous" Lucy said into my shoulder. I smiled softly, she had said children meaning more than one, even though she doesn't want a child right now she has thought about it. "Yes they would be" I said in agreement.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hunter pov**

I never spend much time in the drake study, it's mostly Sebastian territory. Today however I decided I wanted to escape from all the baby talk. It has been a month since we announced my pregnancy. I was barely showing anything but that hadn't stopped Aunt Hyacinth giving me a list of things to get. I quickly passed the list to Quinn and told him to sort it all out. All I wanted was a few minutes peace where nobody talked about the baby. It's not that I'm not excited, it's just there is still more than seven months to go. I don't need the pressure right now. So here I am sitting in the calm of the Drake study. Liam was behind the large oak desk working silently on treaties. Sebastian was reading on the couch. I also picked a novel for myself. Of mice and men by John Steinbeck. I have red it before but somehow the end still gets to me. "Ah Hunter there you are!" Chloe cheered as she peeped her head around the door. I sighed knowing my piece was shattered. "I was wondering if you wanted to head into town and get some lunch?" She asked. Despite my want for piece and quiet, food sounded much, much better.

We arrived at a little café in town and both ordered a grilled cheese sandwich. Okay so maybe I didn't need the Drake study as sanctuary from the baby talk, all I need was Chloe. "So then that idiot almost, blows us all up. I swear I thought I was going to die. Who on earth let him in to helious-ra! Who even gave him a grenade. I didn't even know we had those!" She stated about a stake out gone wrong. "My life literally flashed before my eyes!" She exclaimed eyes almost popping out. "Sounds like I'm missing all kinds of fun" I smiled, she glared "Your definition of fun is certainly different from mine." She stated. "So how is life at the Drake house?" Chloe asked. I shrugged non-committally, "It's lively, I miss my crazy amazing room mate though" I admitted. Chloe put her hands on her heart, "I miss you too" She joked but there was a serious element there.

We nestled into talking for a long time, I didn't even know the time until Chloe's phone started ringing. "Hello? Yes she's here. She's fine. Yes...uhhu. Question how did you even get my number?" She asked, She rolled her eyes and help her purple phone out to me, "It's for you" She smirked.  
>"Hello?" I said anxiously. "Hunter!? Where are you? Please come back! Hyacinth is asking me about Nursery colour schemes. And why does our baby need a bassinet? It won't be able to play an instrument yet..."."Quinn, please stop. I'm having some well deserved alone time, where I don't need to hear anything baby. So sit tight, I will come home later. Bye", I said quickly and then hung up. I was leaving no room for arguments. I passed Chloe her phone back, which she slipped into her pockets. "He'll probably call back, so just ignore it," I said, I deserved a little me and Chloe time. It had been way to long. "I think we should go shopping," I suggested, normally I didn't like shopping but I wanted to spend time with Chloe. Chloe smiled, "That sounds like a plan, I need to get some stuff from the computer store."<p>

We had almost went into every single shop, despite my baby break I bought the baby a cute ducky teddy. Yes the baby did need more than just a teddy but I could get that later this yellow duck couldn't. Chloe had bought a little bunny rabbit to match, insisting that my child needed it. I just laughed and continued browsing as she bought it. Together we headed home into the madness of the Drake home. When I walked in, I got a big hug from Duncan who proceeded to hand Chloe Christian telling her he needs changed. "Wait a minute...what!?", Chloe protested but Duncan had already fled out of the door. We stood for a moment looking at Christian who looked unhappy at the way Chloe is awkwardly holding him. "Is that smell coming from him?" I asked. She nodded trying not to breathe. I smiled, "Good Luck...I better go find Quinn since he really needs me and you know... I'll come back later" I said sprinting away up the stairs, I was not dealing with Christian nappy duty. Chloe was left stunned and alone. She contemplated just setting Christian back down and backing away but then Marcus walked in. "Ah Marcus, help!" She pleaded urging poor Christian onto him. "Help with...oh god is that him!?" He asked as he held the kid a metre away. He sighed deeply, he's used to chemicals and test tubes not babies and what they produce. "Come on little guy, I can't let you suffer this much longer, Aunty Chloe's going to help though" Chloe sighed in defeat, "I'll supervise" She insisted. Where the hell was everybody anyway? She thought. Sure Hunter ran off to Quinn but the rest of the Drake house was unbelievable quiet.

**Lucy Pov**

This was a code orange if we ever worked in code. The majority of the Drakes were with me running through the woods, heavily armed. Hel-Blar where near by. We hadn't had an attack in a while but things were never quiet for long. Quinn and Marcus stayed behind. Quinn wanted to be home when Hunter got back and wanted to ensure she wouldn't join the fight, Christian had also been left in his care and Marcus was down in the Lab. "You sure you got this Lucy?", Nicholas asked. I laughed at him, "Nicholas I've been waiting for this!" I said sprinting ahead of him. Leading us was of course Helena and Liam. Solange not far behind. She had a feral look in her eye. When she heard about the Hel-blar she shoved her son into Duncan's arms and dragged Kieran shouting that she was "Going to kick some ass" and that "Nobody gets near my baby boy"  
>When we had found the I instantly climbed up a tree so that I could shoot the enemy with my arrows. I watched the fight unfold beneath me. There was a whole swarm of Hel-Blar. We were heavily outnumbered but not out witted. It had been a while since we've had a good fight. I stayed up my tree out of sight shooting arrows through the thick heads of the Hel-blar. Helena and Liam dominated the fight practically mowing them down. Nicholas leaped and charged at them, Logan stabbed and sliced. While Sebastian fought with his fists. These things never did last to long. The key to it, was cutting of the head of the snake. Find the ones calling the shots, a so called leader. Once the leader was killed, the Hel-blar either retreated or fought each other for dominance. It was Solange who took out the lead, in one swift move she had jumped up and used her sword to cut the head clean off. Once it dropped with a thud the other Hel-Blar stepped back and retreated as quickly as the could. But the lesson was is if you act like prey you become prey. The Drakes chased them down, the Hel-Blar showing weakness was a mistake on their part. The Drakes didn't like threats on their territory and cut them all down. None of them got away. I carefully climbed down my tree and met Nicholas at the bottom. He pulled me into a hug. I quickly pushed him back frowning and gagging slightly, "You smell like rotten mushrooms and I'm pretty sure you have Hel-Blar blood in your hair". Nicholas laughed and took my hand, "Bath time it is then". <p>


End file.
